Storm Rising: Book One
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: When Beepaw gets a prophecy she fights to keep herself busy and earn her warrior name. But when the Clans start falling apart can she gather up the warriors needed to save the Clans? Or are the Clans doomed? *Book Two: Downcasted, Book Three: Outsiders, Book Four: The Fierce Crusade*
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **R** **OWANSTAR** -ginger tom

DEPUTY **C** **ROWFROST** -black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **L** **ITTLECLOUD** -very small tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, PUDDLEPAW**

WARRIORS **T** **AWNYPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW**

 **T** **IGERHEART** -dark brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, SLEEKPAW**

 **S** **TONETOOTH** -white tom

 **APPRENTICE, JUNIPERPAW**

 **S** **PIKEFUR** -dark brown tom with tuft fur on his head

 **APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW**

 **W** **ASPTAIL** -yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, STRIKEPAW**

 **D** **AWNPELT** -cream-furred she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, BEEPAW**

APPRENTICES **J** **UNIPERPAW** -sleek black tom

 **S** **LEEKPAW** -yellow she-cat

 **STRIKEPAW** -cream-furred tom with amber eyes

 **N** **EEDLEPAW** -sleek silver cat with white chest-fur and bold green eyes

 **Y** **ARROWPAW** -ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **B** **EEPAW** -white she-cat with black ears

 **P** **UDDLEPAW** -white tom with brown splotches

QUEENS **G** **RASSHEART** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **P** **INENOSE** -black she-cat; mother of: Birchkit(beige tomkit), Lionkit(yellow she-kit with amber eyes), and Slatekit(sleek gray tomkit)

ELDERS **O** **AKFUR** -small brown tom

 **K** **INKFUR** -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **SQUIRRELFLIGHT** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **LEAFPOOL** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

WARRIORS **BRACKENFUR** -golden brown tabby tom

 **CLOUDTAIL** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **BRIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **MILLIE** -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **THORNCLAW** -golden brown tabby tom

 **SPIDERLEG** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **BIRCHFALL** -light brown tabby tom

 **WHITEWING** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **BERRYNOSE** -cream-colored tom

 **MOUSEWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **CINDERHEART** -gray tabby she-cat

 **IVYPOOL** -silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **L** **IONBLAZE** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **D** **OVEWING** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **R** **OSEPETAL** -dark cream she-cat

 **POPPYFROST** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SNOWBUSH** -white fluffy tom

 **B** **RIARLIGHT** -dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **B** **LOSSOMFALL** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **B** **UMBLESTRIPE** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **A** **MBERMOON** -pale ginger she-cat

 **D** **EWNOSE** -gray and white tom

 **H** **OLLYTUFT** -black she-cat with amber eyes

 **F** **ERNSONG** -yellow tabby tom

 **S** **ORRELSTRIPE** -dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **S** **TORMCLOUD** -gray tabby tom; formerly a kittypet

 **C** **HERRYFALL** -ginger she-cat

 **A** **PPRENTICE, SPARKPAW**

 **M** **OLEWHISKER** -brown and cream tom

 **APPRENTICE, ALDERPAW**

APPRENTICES **A** **LDERPAW** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **S** **PARKPAW** -orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

QUEENS **D** **AISY** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **L** **ILYHEART** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat; mother of: Leafkit(tortoiseshell she-kit), Larkkit(black tom), and Honeykit(white she-cat with yellow splotches)

ELDERS **P** **URDY** -plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **G** **RAYSTRIPE** -long-haired gray tom

 **S** **ANDSTORM** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER **ONESTAR** -brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **HARESPRING** -brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **KESTRELFLIGHT** -mottled gray tom

WARRIORS **SLIGHTFOOT** -black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **SEDGEWHISKER** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **CROWFEATHER** -dark gray tom

 **NIGHTCLOUD** -black she-cat

 **GORSETAIL** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **LEAFTAIL** -dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **OATCLAWpale** brown tabby tom

 **EMBERFOOT** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **HEATHERTAIL** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEPELT** -black tom with amber eyes

 **LARKWING** -pale brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS **FERNTAIL** -gray tabby she-cat; mother of: Smokekit(gray she-kit) and Brindlekit(mottled brown she-kit)

ELDERS **WHITETAIL** -small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **MISTYSTAR** -gshe-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **REEDWHISKER** -black tom

MEDICINE CAT **MOTHERWING** -dappled golden she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE** -gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS **LIZARDTAIL** -light brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

 **HAVENPELT** -black and white she-cat

 **CURLFEATHER** -pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **PODLIGHT** -large gray-and-white tom

 **MINTFUR** -light gray tabby tom

 **MALLOWNOSE** -light brown tabby tom

 **DUSKFUR** -brown tabby she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

 **MOSSPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **PERCHWING** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **HERONWING** -dark gray and black tom

 **PETALFUR** -gray and white she-cat

 **SHIMMERPELT** -silver she-cat

 **MINNOWTAIL** -dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICES **FOXPAW** -russet tabby tom

 **SHADEPAW** -dark brown she-cat

QUEENS **LAKEHEART** -gray tabby she-cat

 **ICEWING** -white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of: Nightkit(dark gray tom with leafy green eyes) and Pricklekit(white she-cat with amber eyes)

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **DANDELION** -yellow she-cat; kittypet

 **HISS** -white tom with blind blue eyes; lives in twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory

 **COMET** -black tom with white paws and tail tip

 **JINX** -beautiful white-and-brown she-cat with light blue eyes


	2. Prologue: Darkness Rolling In

**PROLOGUE**

 _My pawsteps echoed around the_ cave and I could hear the many footsteps behind me as I walked into the biggest area of the cave, three cats in front of me. A golden tom, a black-and-white she-cat, and a thin, long-legged, leopard tom.

They greeted us with a smile and each stood on their own rock around the cave. There was a hole in the ceiling, letting moonlight pour in so we could see. I recognized the three ancient Clan leaders easily, Goldenstar, Shadestar, and Swiftstar.

"Greetings everyone," Swiftstar, the LeopardClan leader, mewed. "Thank you for coming so fast." Of course he would make a joke about being fast. His Clan was the fastest of all. "We hope we aren't bugging your slumber."

There were three others next to me: brown tabby tom, a dark brown tabby tom, and a gray she-cat. I spoke first, "Worry not, Swiftstar, we are always welcome to speaking with you." My eyes shone a deep green with pride. I am the ShadowClan leader. I'm strong, fierce, smart, and probably the best leader ShadowClan has ever had. Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Raggedstar, and even Nightstar had given ShadowClan a poor reputation for many moons such as we were bloodthirsty, weak, foolish. I hoped, as leader of ShadowClan, to show the other Clans we were strong, brave, yet kind.

The small gray she-cat stepped forward, meeting gazes with Swiftstar as she spoke in her soft, honey-like voice, "Why have you called us here?" The sleek, shiny, RiverClan leader was strong, but something was bothering her.

Swiftstar smiled lightly at her. For some reason they disliked each other and they both held grudges. "We have a problem, within the Clans. Something is happening. Their loyalty is fading, their trust is falling. You must fix it, fast." He disappeared but the other two remained.

Goldenstar stepped off his rock, his golden pelt shimmering. " _Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over_ ," he spoke in his gruff, angry-sounding voice but everyone could hear and see the sadness that he had. Then he disappeared.

Now it was Shadestar's turn to speak. "Bramblestar, Onestar, Mistystar, Rowanstar, do not take our warning lightly. Do not let the darkness cloud your reason. You're all we have left…" His pelt shimmered and turned into dust and then the three ancient cats were gone.

"We don't need any of the Clan's help," I mewed, raising my head high. I had to be proud and fierce and show my Clan was strong. "Whatever is to come I can handle it by myself." I felt a wave of disappointment come off the she-cat who was standing beside me.

The gray she-cat shook her head at me. "You don't have to pretend to be proud and prepared. With leafbare here, no one is prepared for what is to come, Rowanstar," she explained to him, her eyes showing kindness. She was always a good deputy and took charge whenever it was necessary. Now that she was a leader, she seemed to have more control and readiness, even more than Onestar, who had been a leader longest out of all of us. After the Great Battle, Firestar and Blackstar had been killed by the Dark Forest warriors. I became a leader no more than a moon ago and same with Bramblestar. Mistystar, however, had been a leader for a few moons already.

The dark brown tabby spoke up, "We need to watch out for each other and be ready for something like the Dark Forest again," his voice rang out I could hear it echo. He turned to the WindClan leader. "You have said nothing, what do you think we should do, Onestar?"

Onestar met the large leader's gaze and smiled lightly. "You ask only because I am older than all of you. You ask because I have more experience. And I respond by ordering you to go back to your Clan and keep a watchful eye out. If we're careful, maybe the prophecy will be nothing." He turned away and walked through a dark tunnel, disappeared and Mistystar left after him.

Bramblestar nodded at me and slipped away, leading me alone in the large, gray cave and I slowly trudged after. _A watchful eye, huh? Oh, you'll regret saying that Onestar, you old bag!_


	3. Chapter 1: You're Jinxing It

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _The giant pile of snow we_ had all gathered in a pile exploded everywhere as Strikepaw jumped out of it and lashed out at me. We were just playing, of course, but it was fun to practice and play pretend. The older apprentices took it way more seriously than my brothers and sisters, Yarrowpaw, Puddlepaw, and Needlepaw. Puddlepaw, however, didn't hang around us ever since we got apprentice yesterday. He's a medicine cat so he wasn't allowed to play or do anything fun ever.

Strikepaw clawed at me but I jumped out of the way and wiggled my hindquarters, hissing. Yarrowpaw was at my side, my ginger colored brother was ready to attack. He was impressive according to Spikefur, who could never stop bragging. Dawnpelt liked to train alone, as she informed me yesterday. We went and explored the territory together yesterday, just her and I. It was boring and she likes to take her sweet time.

My sliver-furred sister, Needlepaw, bragged about how she caught a mouse yesterday. She was kind of a bragger though. Yarrowpaw, Puddlepaw, and I were use to it. When we were kits Needlepaw went with Crowfrost outside of camp because she begged him.

"Beepaw!" Dawnpelt yowled and I looked around to see she was standing outside of Rowanstar's den, Crowfrost sitting beside her. She padded over to me happily. "We have some training to do!" She nodded hello to the other apprentices and then led me out of camp. The snow crunched beneath my paws and I shivered. I couldn't wait until greenleaf when the sun was out and it was warm and the prey was running.

 _What're we doing today?_ I wanted to ask but kept my mouth shut. Last time I questioned her she snapped at me and told me to trust my mentor. Now I wasn't sure I trusted her. However, she was a fierce warrior and she did have kits, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Strikepaw so she couldn't just murder me or something.

"Today you're going to be scenting out things. Prey, badgers, other cats. We need to work on your nose," she explained, leading me to what I remember as the twoleg path. The nasty stench of twoleg's, ThunderClan, a faint scent of fox, and a nearby squirrel caught my attention.

Proudly, I turned to Dawnpelt. "I smell twoleg, of course, ThunderClan because this is our border with them, a faint scent of fox, probably here about two days ago, and a nearby squirrel." I looked up at her for approval and she was looking down at me in approval but I could tell she wanted me to get something wrong.

My mentor cleared her throat and nodded. "Very good. If the ground wasn't covered in snow you'd be able to smell the flowers and the grass and the dew but since there's snow everywhere all of that has died until greenleaf," she explained even though I already knew.

I didn't say anything about already knowing since she'd probably snap at me again. "Yeah, and the dirt, too!" I added and she just nodded her head. I felt like she wanted me to fail. Something was wrong with this she-cat! "What now?"

She looked at me with a smile and then alarm flashed across her face. "ThunderClan patrol nearby!" Dawnpelt looked over the border to see a ginger she-cat, a dark ginger tom, a gray tabby tom, and a golden brown tabby tom.

They met us without hesitation, looking over from the other side of the twoleg path. No twolegs were around. "How can we help you, Dawnpelt?" He looked intrigued and his eyes landed on me. I was just an unfamiliar she-cat.

"We're just getting familiar with the scents, Brackenfur," she responded calmly, smiling. I could tell she was uncomfortable talking to the ThunderClan cats. "This is one of our newest apprentices, Beepaw."

The gray tabby tom bared his teeth. "You should leave this area! We see any of you pieces of crowfood trying to cross the border we'll rip your throat out!" he threatened. He didn't seem as mean as the other cats did. Something about him was soft.

"Who is this?" Dawnpelt spat, glaring at the tom. "He needs to watch his mouth!"

Brackenfur sent a glare to the tom. "He's, uh, from the twoleg place just outside of our territory. His name is Stormcloud and he will watch his mouth, I apologize," he mewed and dipped his head to us. He was obviously embarrassed.

My mentor nodded once. "You should be sorry." She shot a look to Stormcloud. "Keep up your mouth and I'll claw if off," she threatened, eyes flashing. I was, once again, scared of my mentor.

The ThunderClan cat shifted uncomfortably. Then the ginger she-cat spoke, "We will get out of your fur. ThunderClan's apologies." She hissed something to Stormcloud and then led the patrol away.

"Cherryheart, she's very understanding." Dawnpelt had a spark in her eye and then she turned away for the border. "ThunderClan is ShadowClan's natural enemy." Her head shook slowly, as if she wished something different. I knew that Bramblestar is related to her but she never really said anything about it to me.

Silence clawed the air between us. "Should we go report to Rowanstar?" I questioned, wanting to get out of this area. We're lucky that Stormcloud didn't make Dawnpelt furious and cause a border skirmish. I wasn't ready and it would've been pointless.

Without saying anything the she-cat led the way towards camp. She seemed distant now. Maybe the thought of being away from her brother was really hurting her. I was very sure that if she tried to go back they'd accept her with open paws.

I wasn't sure what to say and I didn't want to irritate her so I said nothing, even when we entered the camp and she padded off to find Rowanstar. Yarrowpaw walked up with me, smiling.

"Guess who went hunting and caught a mouse!" He flicked her tail at the almost empty fresh kill pile. "What did you do today, Beepaw?"

Anger pricked at my pelt and I grinned, ear-to-ear. "I almost got into a border skirmish with ThunderClan!" I raised my head high when he gasped. "That's right. Luckily, Dawnpelt and I shut those ThunderClan fluff balls right up!" I hesitated when it came to telling him about the kittypet who had joined their Clan. I needed to seem strong and brave.

"Wow! That's way more interesting than what I did!" he gasped and he seemed to be way more respectful now that he knew this. "Where's Sleekpaw? You have to brag, he'll be so mad!" he mewed and looked around the for tom.

"Beepaw!" Dawnpelt mewed, her eyes narrowed. "Stop hanging around, we have work to do!" she snapped and flicked her tail to the entrance where Tawnypelt and Needlepaw sat silently.

 _Finally! Some real training!_ I thought happily and padded over to them. "Sorry, I was talking with our brother, Needlepaw." I looked at Dawnpelt who nodded grimly. "Let's go!" I mewed and bounced out of camp with our mentors in front of us and Needlepaw at my side.

The two warriors walked in silence as the led us to the side of camp but Needlepaw kept talking to me. She never really stopped talking but I was use to ignoring her and focused on Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt who mumbled something to each other.

A battle cry startled me and something from above crushed me and I heard Needlepaw cry out too. Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt dived into the bushes and left us, however.

I felt panic and pushed whoever it was off me and lashed out at their nose, feeling blood and hearing a loud cry out. I turned to face my attacker and instantly recognized Sleekpaw and her mentor who was attacking Needlepaw, Tigerheart.

"W-what are you doing?" I breathed and Needlepaw finally got Tigerheart off herself. "Needlepaw, duck!" I shrieked as Tigerheart too the opportunity to try to lash out at her. She ducked just in time and whipped around, going after his paws.

Needlepaw hissed and dived at me but I slipped to the side, still very confused and angry and shocked. I lunged forward and nipped her ear and she let out a cry of shock. I could see I'd gotten some good shots at her but she wasn't going down.

Her claws lashed out at me and I ducked just barely. Her eyes flashed in annoyance and she jumped onto of me, her eyes full of rage but something didn't feel right. Her vicious growl, however, frightened me. She grabbed ahold of the back of my neck and I could feel blood oozing out. I let out a cry of pain.

"Stop," Tigerheart interrupted us and smiled. "Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt told us to help you with your training with an ambush and you just failed, noted that we are bigger than you two. Congratulations you survived your first attack."

Sleekpaw got off me and sat beside her mentor. I looked at Needlepaw who had blood running down his side and heard the bushes rustle. Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt entered, looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"This was a-a test?" I asked, my thoughts were clouded. It seemed so real. Tigerheart and Sleekpaw took it so seriously, I thought they were ThunderClan warriors trying to destroy us.

Dawnpelt nodded at us. "Of course it was. And you both did very well!" she congratulated. For once she actually seemed proud of me. I was proud of me too. I had gotten some good attacks on Sleekpaw and she'd been apprenticed longer than I. Then again, she was probably going easy so she didn't hurt me.

Tigerheart purred softly, "You both did wonderful. We should get out wounds checked out also…" He was bleeding from his ear and tail but he barely seemed to notice. He was a tough warrior.

The three mentors shared looks. It felt like a family reunion. I knew Tawnypelt missed her kits, especially Flametail who drown a long time ago in the lake. Dawnpelt was filled with grief for the longest time and took it out on Jayfeather, who could've saved him but since of his blindness, failed. I knew my mentor still held a grudge against the medicine cat but something tells me that Flametail is better where he is now.

I felt my paws growing cold now. I couldn't even feel the cold while we were fighting. I could feel the pain in my neck but it was slowly going numb. If we stayed out longer someone would get sick.

Dawnpelt thought the same way I did and she glanced at the sun that was in the middle of the sky. We had some time left. "Tigerheart, Sleekpaw, get back to camp before you catch a cold. Needlepaw, Beepaw, lets practice our hunting crouches before we get going," she ordered and as Tigerheart passed by Tawnypelt they brushed muzzles and Dawnpelt purred something to him then turned back to us.

"This is a hunter's crouch," Dawnpelt explained as she dropped down low, her ears pricked and belly fur brushing the ground, her tail hovering the ground. "You try," she ordered, continuing her pose.

Hesitantly, still studying Dawnpelt, I dropped down low into her same pose, trying to keep my balance. I think this would be harder if I was actually hunting for prey. I glanced over at Needlepaw who was struggling to keep the pose as well. Both our balances were off by far.

Tawnypelt studied us thoughtfully. "Needlepaw if you bring your front right paw forward you'll have better balance and Beepaw if you lower your tail just a hair more you too, will have better balance," she pointed out and I did as she said, lowering my tail just a hair more and feeling myself gain balance. That was much better. "Other than that you both are perfect," Tawnypelt purred. She was obviously a lot easier with being proud of her apprentice, unlike Dawnpelt.

We waited patiently for them to tell us we could go back to camp, but they didn't. They just sat down and watched us. And after a while they moved the snow out of the way and continued watching us. My paws were completely numb and my nose was running but I didn't dare move out of the hunter's crouch. Dawnpelt terrified me but I didn't know Tawnypelt well enough to know her reaction.

"H-how long are w-we going to stand he-here?" Needlepaw asked, shivering with her teeth chattering. She looked exhausted and I could see her nose running. Her whole body was shivering and her legs were wobbling with the effort to stay in the crouch.

Neither of our mentors answered and annoyance pricked at my pelt. Did they want us to get sick?! Finally, I was sick of it and I stood up, puffing out my fur to look bigger. "We're going to camp!" I growled at them. "We have wounds and neither of us can feel any part of our pelt. If we stay out here any longer we'll get sick!" I pushed my silver-furred sister towards the camp entrance and she stumbled. Her legs were practically frozen! I guided her to the entrance, sending a death glare to Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt who said nothing and remained where they were.

I was absolutely furious! Sure, standing in that pose gives us patience and teaches how to do it but it was far too cold to be doing it! I led my sister to Littlecloud's den where I was greeted by our brother, Puddlepaw, who was sorting herbs.

He met our gaze and gasped. "Are you alright? What happened?" He rushed over and sniffed Needlepaw.

"Our crazy mentors had Tigerheart and Sleekpaw attack us for practice and made us stand in the cold without getting treated!" I explained in anger. "We could get sick!" I knew Puddlepaw would be gentle and quick to fix us both up since we were related but since we didn't talk too much anymore I didn't know how well his skills were.

Suddenly, Littlecloud slipped in through the back part of their den. "What's this I hear about sickness?" He examined us and then Needlepaw sneezed. "Oh StarClan save us…" he mumbled and grabbed a minty, tasty looking leaf from Puddlepaw and fed it to my sister. "Have Puddlepaw look at your wound, Beepaw."

Puddlepaw explained my dried up wound and mumbled to himself, grabbing some herbs and applying it to the wound. It stung a little but I pretended it didn't.

"I want Needlepaw to stay in my den so I can keep a watchful eye on her," Littlecloud told me. "As for you I want you to show me where Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt are." He sounded furious and I knew that them making us sit in the cold could give us a cough which would be wasting his precious herbs.

Turning on my paws, I led the medicine cat outside his den and into the busy camp. I didn't spot either she-cat so I slipped back outside, hearing Littlecloud's steps crunching in the snow. They were exactly where I left them except this time they were talking and laughing about something.

Littlecloud walked right up to them and stuck his face in Tawnypelt's as he growled, "You are a senior warrior. You know what the coughs do to us. How dare you keep two young apprentices out in the cold! Needlepaw already has a cold!" His blue eyes were full of fury. He was very passionate about his work.

Both she-cats were surprised, like they had no idea what he was talking about. "We were having training practice. There are sacrifices," Tawnypelt told him blatantly. She seemed amused by his confrontation.

The little medicine cat wouldn't stand for this though. "Just because your mate is our leader does not mean either of you will get away with this!" he snapped and whipped around, stomping back into camp.

I looked at the two she-cats in disgust and turned away from them as a loud yowl roared from the clearing and I rushed inside, seeing Rowanstar standing on the hazel branch, Crowfrost sitting to his left and Littlecloud to his right. All of them seemed disappointed. And I knew exactly why.

"Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, you have been unjust to two apprentices and therefore I declare you to not be mentors for a whole moon and as a greater punishment, you will clean the elder's ticks!" Rowanstar ordered. It was probably odd punishing his own mate.

Littlecloud cleared his throat. "And what of their apprentices, Beepaw and Needlepaw?"

Our leader seemed shocked, as if he hadn't even thought about us. "Well, if Crowfrost is okay with it, Needlepaw will temporarily be his apprentice and I will take on Beepaw." He looked at his deputy in question.

"Of course I'm willing to take on Needlepaw as an apprentice," he accepted, looking at my sister with a smile.

Rowanstar smiled and mewed, "It's settled, get back to work!" he yowled and jumped off, meeting me instantly with a smile. "You've had a long day, get something to eat and head to your nest. I'll come get you tomorrow when I'm ready to train." He turned away and padded up to his mate and daughter.

I happily bounced to the fresh kill pile and snatched up a frog, chewing it down and then glancing around the clearing. Littlecloud and Puddlepaw were exiting the clearing, probably to get herbs, Tigerheart, Sleekpaw, Stonetooth, and Juniperpaw were leaving camp as well, Grassheart was with Pinenose and her three kits: Birchkit, Lionkit, and Slatekit who were playing with a mossball, Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt were already working on the elder's ticks outside their den, Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw slipped into the apprentices den while their mentors entered the warrior's den.

The camp fell into silence and the moon rose. I slipped into the apprentice's den, seeing Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw being the only two in the den I laid down next to my ginger-furred brother. I closed my eyes lightly and let sleep overcome me.

Sunlight trickled into my eyes and I sat up. Sleekpaw, Yarrowpaw, Juniperpaw, and Needlepaw were still all fast asleep in their nests. But something was bugging me. What was it?

I stood up and stepped over Yarrowpaw's tail and went around Sleekpaw, silently slipping out of the den and into the snowy camp. It must have really snowed last night because everything was covered in snow, even the fresh kill pile. All the prey on that pile would be soggy and worthless. The only spot in camp that wasn't covered in snow was the tree that loomed over a bramble-infested area inbetween the medicine cats den and elders den. We usually moved the pile there during leafbare by placing the prey under the brambles. We never actually moved the brambles though. I wasn't sure why.

"Beepaw," Rowanstar's deep, yet somehow calming voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at my new mentor. "I was just coming to wake you."

Respectfully, I dipped my head to my leader and mentor. "Something woke me," I told him, feeling much better about speaking my thoughts. Dawnpelt would laugh at me and call me a rat-brain. "I'm not sure what…" I gazed around the clearing but everything was silent beside slight movement at the entrance of camp. I recognized two pelts: a yellow tabby and a cream-furred pelt. It was my mother and her apprentice, Strikepaw. "Are we on dawn patrol?" I asked, flicking my tail at them.

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Correct. We should get going, your mother gets a little grumpy when others take too long." Rowanstar led me over to the two of them and met my mother with a nose greet. They were rather close. "We're going to test your hunting skills. We must be quick though, don't want either of you to have a cold." And then he set off, using his back legs to have longer strides. I copied him as I slipped through the entrance and raced away from the ThunderClan border and towards the old twoleg nest in our territory.

I began to heat up quickly as we ran, the snow beneath my paws crunching loudly and the pine trees around us blocking anyway to see the sun. I felt something in my stomach jump in fear. Something was definitely wrong.

We were on the outskirts of the twoleg nest when I figured out what. A squeal of pain rang out and Rowanstar held his tail up for us to freeze.

Terror struck me as he peered through the bushes and I looked through too. A black dog and brown dog had surrounded a small white-and-brown kit who was tangled in some brambles. The kit was mewling for help.

"Wasptail and Strikepaw, you go around and attack from behind. Beepaw and I will attack from the front. Hurry!" Rowanstar ordered and looked at me with a serious face. He was scared. "Beepaw, I know you haven't much training but avoid their jaws and you'll be alright." My mentor turned back to the clearing, seeing the other two were in place he let out a battle cry and jumped into the clearing.

Slowly, I jumped into the clearing and looked around. Strikepaw, Wasptail, and Rowanstar were dealing with the dogs whilst the kit remained in the brambles, still mewling in fear. "Hold on!" I called to the kit and dived into the brambles without a second thought. I felt the brambles ripping at my fur and I could feel the wound on my neck from Needlepaw reopen and blood dripped from it. I ignored the pain and the slight numbness in my paws and wiggled my way through the brambles, reaching the small kit.

It was a she-kit. She wailed in fear at me, her light blue eyes full of terror. She didn't trust me and I understood why. These dogs were probably terrorizing her since the day she was born.

"No, no, it's okay. I am your friend," I purred softly to her, smiling and gently licking her face. "Come with me, I'll bring you to safety…" She stopped moving away from me and instead she let me pick her up in my jaws and I slowly began to wiggle out of the brambles, making sure not to hit her on anything. I slipped out and let out a muffled yowl to Rowanstar, "Climb a tree, quickly!" I had never climbed a tree nor had I ever seen a dog but right now that was the time to learn.

I used my back paws to spring up and put the kit on the branches closest to the ground but felt something yank my tail and I fell down to the ground. A dog had ahold of me.

My screech of dread echoed through the pines and I whipped around, lashing out at the black dog and feeling my claws go through it's fur. It let out a yelp of pain and I ducked out of the way of it's jaws. Panic was filling my body but I stood my ground, looking up at the tree I put the kit in to see Wasptail, Rowanstar, and Strikepaw were safely with her.

"Go away you mangy mutt!" I hissed and jumped onto the dogs back, taking a chunk right out of it's neck while I glanced around for the brown dog. It was struggling to it's paws, it's teeth bared in anger. I had to get out of here!

The dog went onto his hind legs and I fell to the ground, gasping for air and I felt it's jaws sink into my leg. I screeched loudly.

"Over here!" Rowanstar yowled at the dogs. "Come get me you stupid flea-pelts!" He was jumping around and yelling at the dogs. The one biting me turned and faced him, growling and the brown one had finally stood, his eyes trained on Rowanstar. They both let out a yowl and raced towards him. Rowanstar whipped around and raced away at full speed, taking the dogs with him.

A quiet mew from the she-kit and I struggling to my paws, gasping but managing to stand, seeing that Strikepaw and Wasptail had brought the kit down from the tree but she was terrified of them and backing away.

"Beepaw, what do we do?" Strikepaw asks, looking at me with confusion.

I felt the pain in my neck, tail, and leg and knew I was bleeding heavily but I stumbled over to her, smiling warmly. "It's okay, little one…" I whispered to her and she padded up to me, sniffing me curiously and smiling. "I'm going to bring you to a safe place, okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you have a name? How many moons are you?"

The she-kit got closer to me and whispered, "Jinx." She had a soft, honey-like voice. It was so precious. "I am half a moon old…" She pulled back and looked at me with her sad, light blue eyes.

"Where is your mother?" I asked, completely puzzled and hearing a yelp in the distance. I hope Rowanstar's okay…

She leaned in close again, "She died when I was born and my daddy ran away and left me here…" Jinx gazed around in fear, but seeing the dogs weren't around she relaxed a little.

Sadness swept through me. "I'm going to take you to our home, Jinx," I promised and gently picked her up, feeling the pain in my neck and I began to limp back to camp, holding in my whimpers of pain as my mother and Strikepaw slowly trailed after me on either side, making sure I didn't fall.

Once we were in camp everyone was surrounding me while my mother and Strikepaw pushed them back. I walked straight to the medicine cat's den, ignoring everyone and entering in. Littlecloud and Puddlepaw looked up at me and instantly jumped to their paws.

I, however, couldn't feel any part of my body. I was light-headed, dizzy, and nauseous. I set down the kit and fell to my stomach. I couldn't stand anymore.

Jinx crawled to me and snuggled up, purring softly while Littlecloud set to word on my wounds and Puddlepaw got to work mixing remedies and I felt them move Jinx and she let out a sharp mew.

"It's okay," I mumbled, "they're here to help little one…" I closed my eyes as I felt the stinging pain of the juices in my wounds but I said nothing and just let them do their job. "R-Rowanstar? Where's Rowanstar?" I asked Littlecloud, lifting my head slightly to look at him.

Wasptail entered the den and licked my forehead. "I sent out Crowfrost, Needlepaw, Yarrowpaw, and Spikefur to find him. Don't worry." She looked down at the kit in wonder. "You risked your life to save one kit. You really are a miracle, Beepaw." She started saying something to Littlecloud but my eyes closed and I just drifted off.


	4. Chapter 2: The Island

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _Pawsteps and mewing made one of_ my eyes open. Birchkit, Lionkit, and Slatekit all stood beside the nest I was in, peering inside to see the small white-and-brown bundle of fur I knew as Jinx. The she-kit I risked my life for. Irritation pricked at me pelt at the rudeness of the kits.

"Get out," I hissed quietly, rising to my paws. I wasn't full size yet but I could still look down at them. They squealed and ran away, giggling in amusement.

Jinx's head went up, looking around curiously. "W-where am I?" she whispered, looking at me with her lovely light blue eyes. Her white-and-brown pelt shimmered, even in the darkness.

I smiled gently at her, licking her cheek. "You are in ShadowClan camp, the safest place at the lake. Do not worry," I purred at her and got out of the nest, shaking out my fur and preparing for the cold snow. I could feel a slight pain in the leg the dog had bit me in but other than that I felt normal again. _Rowanstar!_ Alarm struck through me as I padded out of the den at a fast pace. It was colder than I anticipated but it wasn't snowing so I let the small she-kit follow after me.

"Rowanstar!" I called into the leader's den, waiting for his response but all I got was a grunt so I slipped inside. "Rowanstar, are you okay?" I asked, seeing him in his nest with his head on the edge, looking at me. He didn't look well.

As soon as he saw me, though, he smiled widely. "You're okay, thank StarClan! Where's the kit?" Alarm flashed through his eyes.

The small kit sat beside me, her small tail wrapping around her paws as I responded, "Rowanstar, this is the kit we saved. Her name is Jinx." I looked down at the small kit with a happy smile. Something about having her around brightened my mood.

"Come here, little one," Rowanstar mewed in a rough voice. He coughed for a few moments. "It's okay."

She looked at me and I nodded as if to tell her it was okay. She stumbled forward, looking up at the leader in interest. "You are sick because of me," she whispered to him, but just loud enough for me to hear.

Rowanstar shook his head in awe. "How would you like to become apart of ShadowClan, Jinx? You'll live with Beepaw and we can protect you from those dogs and then one day you'll be able to guard yourself from those dogs." He let out another cough as the kit gazed at him in confusion.

I guess his offer suddenly clicked. "Yes! Oh yes, please!" she squeaked and bounced up and down, smiling from ear to ear. "Anything to be with Beepaw!"

Shock went through me. This kit wanted to join our Clan just to be with me. Sure, I did save her, but why the sudden connection?

"Very well." Rowanstar struggled to his paws and exited his den, Jinx excitedly follow and I trailed after. He let out a yowl, "Gather beneath the hazel branch for a meeting!"

Littlecloud and Puddlepaw had just entered camp with herbs in their mouths and when they heard the call they rushed to gather around, Crowfrost sleepily exited the warriors den, taking his place under the hazel branch, our two queens, Grassheart and Pinenose entered the clearing with the three kits following, our two elders sat outside their den with Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt, once again, clearing their ticks, Tigerheart, Sleekpaw, Spikefur, and Yarrowpaw entered the camp with prey in their jaws and quickly ran to join.

Rowanstar began, "A few days ago, as you all know, we ran into two dogs who had trapped a poor kit in some brambles and were attempting to eat her. While Wasptail, Strikepaw, and I distracted the dogs Beepaw freed the kit and she bravely fought the dogs to save this kit. In the end, I ended up distracting the dogs until I was able to climb a tree and make my way home. Beepaw brought this kit back to camp for protection and discovered her name is Jinx. Jinx wishes to join ShadowClan. I know ShadowClan usually doesn't let kittypets join, but, this is a special occasion." He jumped down from the branch, stumbling a little but he managed to remain on his paws.

"Jinx, as StarClan as our witness, I name you Cloudkit! And a full kit of ShadowClan," Rowanstar mewed, licking the kit's ear. "Grassheart, if you don't mind taking care of a kit that'd be swell." He looked to the queen who looked at him in shock.

She stood high as she responded, "I'd be honored to take care of such a brave little kit, Rowanstar."

"Get back to your duti-" He was cut off by a coughing fit and Littlecloud rushed to his side, holding him up and leading him to his den.

Crowfrost chimed in calmly, "Everyone get back to your duties, everything's under control." He didn't seem sure though.

Did Rowanstar have the cough? And if so, is it my fault? I turned to Jinx, now Cloudkit. It fit her well: her legs, stomach, face, and chest were all white while her back was brown. Her light blue eyes no longer held fear, sadness, or worry, instead it held hope and happiness. She bounced over to me.

"I'm Cloudkit, and I rule the forest!" she purred at me. She still seemed scared to talk to others than me but I said nothing. It would be nice to have someone to hang out with that was related to me or rat-brains.

My smile couldn't get wider. I didn't even know the kit but she obviously trusted me over any other cat. "Congratulations! In five and a half-moons you'll become an apprentice and instead of the 'kit' at the end of your name it was change to 'paw' and you'll be able to hunt, fight, and leave camp. You'll even get a mentor," I explained to her, my paws itching. She would be a great apprentice I knew. I just hoped she'd be mine.

"Cloudpaw," she whispered and grinned. "Who's Grassheart?"

I glanced around and spotted the pale brown tabby queen and pointed to her. "She's very nice, you'll like her, I promise." I padded over to her, hearing Cloudkit's little pawsteps crunching in the snow behind me. "Grassheart!" I called.

She was sitting out the nursery and turned around, looking at me curiously. "Oh my, is that the kit I'll be taking care of?" She sounded ecstatic. I didn't even know if she had kits. "Hello, Cloudkit," she purred softly, dropping down to her level and meeting her little blue eyes.

Cloudkit flattened her ears down on her head, the fear returning in her eyes. "B-Beepaw," she whispered in an uneven voice.

"Don't worry," I purred and smiled at Grassheart. "She's just shy." I turned back to the small kit. "Grassheart is your friend. She's going to take care of you," I promised and glanced at Grassheart, hoping she'd catch the drift to chime in.

The queen caught on easily and smiled warmly, being gentle with her voice, "You needn't worry, Cloudkit. I'll keep you warm, safe, well-fed, and happy. Beepaw will visit you every day." Her voice was soothing and her kind, shining emerald eyes calmed Cloudkit.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked, scooting forward a bit with interest. "There are so many dens in this clearing." Her eyes turned on me and her mouth dropped wide. "Are all of these dens yours?!"

 _Oh StarClan help this kit,_ I thought with a chuckle and shook my head. "No. These dens are where we sleep during the night. My den is over there." I pointed to the apprentice's den that was across from the nursery, "Your den is right over there." I pointed to the nursery and she squealed, waiting for Grassheart to lead the way. "I'll visit you in the morning," I promised Cloudkit, feeling as pain of sadness as Grassheart led the bouncy kit away.

When they'd safely entered the nursery I looked around. Everything seemed normal except the snow covering the ground. The fresh kill pile had been moved, as expected, to the brambles on the other side of the clearing.

"Beepaw!" Wasptail gasped, running up to me with my father, Stonetooth, at her side. "I'm so glad you're okay! We prayed to StarClan you'd be!" She licked my cheek.

Stonetooth smiled at me. "You risked your life for some kit! I cannot believe you're a ShadowClan cat," he mewed, shaking his head, "Of course, she will be a nice addition for ShadowClan." He gazed over at the nursery in amusement. "I wonder how she survived so long with those dogs trying to eat her?"

I shrugged my shoulder, turning my gaze back to my mother who was looking at Stonetooth with irritation. "Of course, if Cloudkit has a swell mentor than she will be an amazing warrior," Wasptail commented, her eyes flashing at me. She believed that Cloudkit would become my apprentice as well.

Excitement in my paws made me want to jump with joy but I just smiled quietly. "Yes, well, let's hope Cloudkit gets good training." M eyes flashed at Stonetooth who seemed confused. My father was always trying to make his apprentice the strongest, faster, meanest cat. Something inside me felt uncomfortable about it.

Awkward silence filled the air and I cleared my throat. "I should go check on Rowanstar…" I slipped away to his den and stuck my head in. Littlecloud was sitting next to our leader, his eyes full of worry as he spoke just loud enough for me to hear, "Dear StarClan, please spare one of Rowanstar's lives. I know he's lost none but he was just trying to save a poor, innocent kit. Please, I beg of you." He paused to take a deep breath. "If you must have a life take mine instead, not his." He closed his eyes and stayed still for a few more seconds and picked his head up, turning to me. "How can I help you, Beepaw?"

"I just wanted to check on my mentor and leader…" I looked at him and from the little bit of light shining on him I could tell he was ill. He got the cough because of me. And Cloudkit. "Is it just a cold?"

Littlecloud closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm afraid not…" The gray hairs on Littlecloud's muzzle frightened me. "He has whitecough and it is quickly developing into greencough. I've been feeding him catmint, feverfew, lavender…" His voice trailed off and I could tell this was hard for the little medicine cat.

Suddenly, the sick leader raised his head to look at me. "If this cough takes one of my nine lives, Beepaw, it is not your fault. We saved a kit who will grow to be a beautiful, strong, fierce, brave warrior." He smiled weakly and then broke off into a coughing fit. "You should both leave me be incase you catch the illness. Beepaw, Wasptail gladly agreed to take you hunting and battle training."

Hesitantly, I back out of the den but Littlecloud didn't follow. I wasn't going to say anything, however, Littlecloud had been friends with Rowanstar for ages and even though he had nine lives, just losing one would destroy Littlecloud.

"Beepaw," Puddlepaw mewed, suddenly beside me, "is Littlecloud in there?"

My head shook but my mouth felt dry. I didn't know Rowanstar well but so far, he was the best leader ShadowClan had had.

"Crowfrost!" a yowl rang through the clearing and I recognized Tigerheart and Sleekpaw with a black tom, a light gray tabby tom, and a dark gray-and-brown tom, none of which I'd ever seen before. They smelled of water and fish and have sleek pelts. RiverClan. "We have visitors from RiverClan!"

Our deputy was eating a lizard at the side of the clearing but as soon as the warrior bursted into the clearing he had jumped to his paws and rushed over to challenge the RiverClan cats. He kept a cool, calm tone, "How can I help you, Reedwhisker?" He addressed the black tom. I knew Reedwhisker was the deputy of RiverClan. This must be serious.

Reedwhisker stood tall. He had a fat belly which startled me since it was leafbare. "We have received notification that ShadowClan has taken in a kittypet," he spat and I glanced over to the nursery where Cloudkit was outside playing with a mossball.

Silently and very swiftly, I ran over to the kit and wrapped my tail around her and she mewed in fright but I quickly silenced her. "Those cats are here about you," I whispered to her. "I'll protect you."

Crowfrost's eyes narrowed and claws dug into the snow. "From whom have you received notification from, Reedwhisker? ShadowClan's business is not RiverClans. Don't threaten me in my own camp."

The dark gray-and-brown tom jumped forward, looking right at Cloudkit. "Right there, Reedfeather! That kit reeks of kittypet!" His tail lashed and his bared his teeth at the kit. "I'll end this fight right now, Crowfrost!" The tom jumped forward and I met him in fury, bringing him down to the ground and hissing in his face.

"You will not touch Cloudkit. If you threaten my Clan again I'll have your tail!" I growled in a terrifying voice, his eyes full of hatred. No one was going to touch Cloudkit. I pushed the RiverClan warrior back over to Reedwhisker and looked at the RiverClan deputy with rage. "Cloudkit was being terrorized by dogs. The warrior code states we should save kits, no matter what. You have no reason to be here. Get out, or ShadowClan will teach you a lesson!" I threatened and turned to Crowfrost who was in shock. I waited for his approval.

He quickly agreed with a firm nod. "Beepaw is right. If you don't leave we'll make you." His gaze rested on the dark gray-and-brown tom. "Heronwing, you try to attack any kit again… I'll send you straight to StarClan."

Heronwing awkwardly shifted his paws and nodded. "Yes, Crowfrost." He glanced at Reedfeather in embarrassment.

The light gray tabby tom stepped forward, facing Crowfrost, Cloudkit, and I. "If you don't get rid of the kittypet by the Gathering in three days, we will attack you," he promised and took a step back.

"Thank you for the warning, Mintfur. Noted. But we will not be removing the kit from our camp. She is apart of ShadowClan now," he told her, now calming down. "Now leave before I send my warriors at you."

Reedwhisker dipped his head, eyes narrowed and fur bristling. "Very well, Crowfrost. Be prepared to be slaughtered." He turned away and left the camp, Heronwing and Mintfur trailed after, hissing and growling at us.

Cloudkit rushed to my side, her eyes full of tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

My head shook and anger rushed through me. "No. RiverClan cats are just selfish. They're mad we got the fastest, quickest, strongest, smartest warrior ever!" I told her and felt anger surging through me. There was no way I wasn't going to this Gathering. I would do anything. "Go back to Grassheart now."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, Beepaw!" Then she ran back over to Grassheart who licked the top of her head and smiled at me.

I stomped over to Crowfrost, knowing that he'd be able to see the rage in my eyes and voice. "I'm going to that Gathering and I will be apart of that fight," I told him, already wanting to strike down those fish-brains!

The deputy nodded thoughtfully. "As long as Rowanstar is better by than then yes, I wholeheartedly agree." He turned away and went straight for Rowanstar's den to tell him about the RiverClan cats threats.

Darkness around me made me realize how late it was. Tomorrow I'd have to get my mother to let me practice some battle moves with Strikepaw so I would be ready. I would train day and night if it meant be able to protect Cloudkit.

 _Left, right, jump, left, tackle!_ I thought to myself as I trained with Strikepaw. His attacks were simple and easy to dodge except for the one where he yanked down on my tail when I was pouncing on him. He was trained, just not well. All of the apprentices needed a lot more training for this battle. The Gathering was tomorrow night and every ShadowClan cat was exhausted. Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt had been ordered to stay away from all apprentices and kits and instead they train with Crowfrost. Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Yarrowpaw, Strikepaw, and I were trained by Tigerheart and Wasptail. The rest of the warriors trained with Rowanstar, who was much better but he still had a bad cough. Littlecloud and Puddlepaw were gathering whatever herbs they could find and all cats were on the lookout for any herbs.

For whatever reason, I was in charge of the queens, kits, and elders training. I guess Rowanstar knew I was good with kits so of course I could handle some grumpy senior warriors and a few snappy queens. I was actually very excited to work with Cloudkit.

"Stop!" Tigerheart ordered, glancing over at Wasptail who nodded. "Beepaw you may want to work on striking back, so, you and Strikepaw switch positions," he ordered.

Nervousness struck me. I was never in a real battle before. Even though I tackled that RiverClan warrior that's about as close as I came to a fight. I took a deep breath and began my attack with something that Wasptail had told me never to attack with but Strikepaw obviously didn't know how to defend himself.

I went up on my hind paws and lashed out at him, let out a battle cry and instantly went for a death blow, wrapping my jaws around his neck gently and feeling him go limp. Guess that meant I win.

Wasptail nodded in approval and proudness. "Very nice attack. Those who are not aware of their surroundings will never suspect it," she told me, looking at Strikepaw who I had let fall to the ground out of my mouth.

"Alright, now start your hunting. Find some prey and bring it back to camp, one by yourselves and then another as teamwork," she ordered and then sped off, Tigerheart at her heel.

"We should start by hunting together," I told Strikepaw, hoping he wouldn't argue and instead he would just cooperate. He usually agreed to the things he was told, he was more a follower than a leader. I, on the other hand, was both. I took charge when necessary and keep my trap shut when I needed to.

The other apprentice nodded in agreement and scented the air. "I smell a recent trace of lizard," he pointed out and I smelled the air to check. He was right, It must've just passed by. "If we go around the clearing we'll probably find it," he pointed out.

But I was already on it, scenting down the lizard silently, focused on feeding the Clan. The snow impaired my sense of smell but not by too much, soon it would be a blizzard. Oakfur and Kinkfur went on and on about how this leafbare would be a harsh one.

Suddenly, I saw movement near me and I let out a yowl, jumping around and the lizard quickly skirted away, right into Strikepaw who was stealthier than I was. I didn't even notice him there.

"Nice kill!" I purred and glanced around. I knew Tigerheart and Wasptail were watching us. I hope they were impressed. "You hold onto that and we'll go find our own prey now. StarClan give you luck," I purred to him and turned away, feeling my paws grow cold but my excitement kept my pelt warm. I hadn't done anything wrong. There was no way I wasn't going to this Gathering tomorrow!

Without a sound and trekked through the pines, scenting the air. There was nothing. The prey was hiding since the brutal leafbare was coming. But I did scent a bird nearby. I've never had bird before… Quickly, I hunted it down, looking through the pines. I knew I was close to the twoleg nest but I was way more focused on the bird. The Clan needed it, no matter what. And then I smelled blood, fresh blood. And the scent of bird was fading. Someone had killed my bird.

Irritation pricked at my pelt but a voice interrupted my thoughts, "Who're you and why're you here?" The voice came from behind me.

I turned around and faced a pure white tom who blended in well with the snow. He had a woodpecker on the ground in front of him. His muzzle was covered in blood. He licked his lips. "I asked you a question kit," he snapped, his blue eyes flashing. Something seemed wrong with him though.

"That's my bird," I growled at him, bristling. "This is ShadowClan territory, kittypet!" I spat.

His ears pricked and his eyes flickered to my direction, although he wasn't actually looking at me. "I hunt where I please, rat-brain!" he spat back. "Get out of here before the dogs come back."

 _Dogs? He knew about the dogs?_ Although the tom was mucher larger than me and obviously a good tracker and hunter, I didn't expect him to be able to take on both the dogs. And besides, if he knew about the dogs did he know about Cloudkit? "I've tangled with them dogs before. I can handle myself."

The tom raised an eyebrow at me. "From the sound of your voice you sound a bit too young to be tussling with dogs," he mewed calmly, his ears pricked as Wasptail jumped down from a tree above us. "Aye, another rat-smelling Clan cat."

I was thoroughly confused. "C-can you not see?" I asked him, intrigued. I'd never met a blind cat before. I knew Jayfeather was born blind but I'd never met him. If this cat was blind, how did he live around here with those dogs? And how did he manage to hunt for himself?

Laughter arose from him. "I am blind, yes." He wasn't actually looking at us, I noticed. He was looking in our general direction. "You want the bird? Take it. I'll find myself another." He scented the air.

Wasptail opened her jaws to objected and then tilted her head. "What's your name so I know to alert the Clan not to attack you?"

His blind blue eyes seemed to look at Wasptail as he rose to his paws. "Hiss." And then he used his strong back legs to jump up to the second branch on the nearest tree and then he disappeared.

There were no words to express. I just snatched up the bird and we silently head back home. Did he ever try to save Cloudkit before we did? Did he ever fight with the dogs? Was he ever a Clan member? So many questions and no answers. I wanted to go back to ask him them but I was more focused on going to the Gathering tomorrow.

The moon was rising as we entered camp. Strikepaw and Tigerheart sat in the clearing, waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Strikepaw asked. "Could Beepaw not catch a single thing?" he joked and then noticed that neither of us seemed in the mood. He was puzzled as well as Tigerheart.

The strong warrior stepped forward. "What happened?"

My mother met his eyes with curiosity. "We met a cat, near the twoleg place where we got Cloudkit. His name is Hiss... He's dealt with the dogs and hunts for himself and-and… He's blind." She couldn't hide the confusion in her voice. She didn't understand how he did it either.

But Tigerheart just shook his head. "Let's just get to our nests and we'll ask Cloudkit about Hiss in the morning, alright?" He nudged the she-cat to the warriors den and helped her there, mumbling things to her.

Strikepaw looked at me with wide eyes, putting a lizard and frog on the pile while I put down a bird. We said nothing as we dragged our tired paws to the apprentices den. Everyone was already sound asleep so I quickly flopped down in my nest and closed my eyes, the blind tom from the pines still on my thoughts.

"As you know, the Gathering is tonight," Rowanstar mewed from the hazel branch. He looked a lot better than he did a few days ago. He looked healthy, strong, and ready to face the other Clans. "Crowfrost, Needlepaw, Littlecloud, Puddlepaw, Beepaw, Tigerheart, Sleekpaw, and Wasptail will be accompanying me to the Gathering. The rest of you will guard camp. When RiverClan announced that we have accepted a kittypet into our ranks there will be much anger." He jumped down and flicked his patrol. "Everyone heading to the Gathering get something to eat!" he ordered and grabbed a frog.

I quickly grabbed the bird I'd caught yesterday and brought it over to Puddlepaw who was smiling like crazy. "Let's share," I purred. I never really got to see my brother other than when I was wounded, which was rarely. I missed hanging out with him when we were kits.

Puddlepaw nodded and took a bite. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Of course, aren't you?"

The medicine cat apprentice shrugged. "I just get to talk to the other medicine cats which I've already met. You have to watch who you talk to." He took another bite as I swallowed my bite.

Yarrowpaw raced up to us. "You guys have to tell me all about the Gathering okay? I can't believe you guys get to goto a Gathering before me!" She huffed loudly and Cloudkit slipped up beside her.

The little kit came close to me and mumbled, "I'll stay up and wait for you. I want to hear all about the jealous RiverClan cats!" Her eyes shone in amusement and I could tell she was a lot more comfortable here than she was when she first arrived.

I shivered, it was a cold night but I nodded at her. "Make sure you stay warm though. I don't want you to get a cold," I warned and nudged her towards the nursery, hearing a yowl from Rowanstar. He was getting ready to leave. "I'll see you soon, Cloudkit," I promised and padded over to the group.

"Here we go!" Rowanstar called and then took off, Crowfrost at his side and I struggled to keep up. I was smaller than they were and the snow was making everything slippery. I'd never seen the Island before. I was also excited to see the Great Oak where the leaders sat to address the Clan. I hoped this Gathering would be fast since I was freezing already.

We were by the frozen lake, racing beside it. I knew that the RiverClan cats could say nothing to us if we were going to a Gathering but Rowanstar was playing it safe as we neared the RiverClan border he sped right past it and straight into their raced right over the greenleaf twoleg place and a stream up ahead made my panic rise. Could I cross it without falling in?

Rowanstar and Crowfrost jumped right over and everyone just took a large jump, using their back paws. When it was my turn I took a deep breath and pushed off the edge with my back legs, barely making it to the other side I caught up with Rowanstar who had spotted the RiverClan patrol.

"Greetings Rowanstar," Mistystar greeted with a calm voice. She was trying to keep the peace. Her warriors, however, hissed and growled at us.

Our leader nodded his head. "Go right on across the log, Mistystar," he mewed and watched as the RiverClan cats climbed across the log and onto the island and then Rowanstar jumped on followed by Crowfrost, Littlecloud, Puddlepaw, Wasptail, me, Needlepaw, Sleekpaw, and Tigerheart.

The log was slippery and slimy and gross and I had to dig my claws in it to keep from toppling over into the cold water below. Fear struck me as I felt myself begin to slip but Needlepaw grabbed my tail to steady me. I continued slowly to make my way across and when I finally reached the island I felt relief and jumped down onto the ground, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready for something beautiful?" Wasptail purred and then walked through the bushes and I followed, my eyes widening as I gazed around in awe. It was beautiful. There were bushes and small trees surrounding the island and cats everywhere, talking and laughing. But the most beautiful things was the Great Okay. It was huge and there were four branches sticking out for the four leaders to sit on. They would have to have a pretty big jump to reach their branches.

I could see them now: Rowanstar, the strong ginger-furred ShadowClan leader, Bramblestar, the largest dark brown tabby-furred ThunderClan leader, Onestar, the small brown tabby-furred WindClan leader, and Mistystar, the sleek-furred gray-furred RiverClan leader. They all had their different qualities and it was easy to tell them apart.

Slowly, still looking around, I walked forward, seeing the medicine cats to the left of the Great Oak while the deputies took their place under the Great Oak. I recognized Reedwhisker instantly and bared my teeth. That fish-pelt!

A tail rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see Tigerheart. He smiled warmly. "The Gathering is a place for peace and happiness. No hostility or fighting. Roam around and meet some other cats from other Clans," he purred to me and then padded away.

I pricked my ears in interest and glanced around for someone to talk to. A muscular dark gray tom sat by himself at the edge of the clearing so I padded over.

"Hello!" I mewed, tilting my head at him. "I'm Beepaw. Who're you?

The tom smiled at me. He seemed happy to have someone talking to him. "I'm Nightpaw. Is this your first Gathering?"

I nodded firmly. Now that I had someone to talk to I felt a little better. "Yeah, it is! It is so beautiful here. I'm so lucky to be here." I glanced around more and spotted Heronwing, the tom who threatened Cloudkit in ShadowClan camp. My fur bristled. "Do you know who that is?"

Nightpaw turned his head to see who I was looking at and he nodded. "Oh yeah, that's my sister's mentor, Heronwing. My sister couldn't come tonight though. She has a little cough…"

My eyes widened. "You're a RiverClan apprentice?" My tail lashed and I crouched down defensively. "I'm a ShadowClan apprentice!"

The apprentice didn't seem phased. "Our Clans do not like each other but we're at a Gathering we cannot be yelled at for talking. This is supposed to be peaceful," he told me and glanced over at the Great Oak. "It looks like the Gathering's about to start. Here's a tip: Don't talk during the Gathering and try not to move." He wrapped his tail neatly around his paws and focused on the leaders.

Nodding to myself, I copied him and watched as Mistystar jumped to the first branch on the left side while Bramblestar climbed to the one above her. Onestar jumped to the top branch on the right side and Rowanstar took the place under him.

"Everyone quiet down, it's time for the Gathering to start!" Onestar yowled and everyone instantly went quiet and turned front.

I was excited and nervous for the Gathering but I sat still and paid attention. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

Suddenly, I saw a cat, a gray tom with stars in his pelt. He looked at me and then turned his attention to two other cats: Stormcloud and Larkwing. And then he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 3: Your Clan Comes First

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Bramblestar went first. He talked about_ how they had a new warrior named Stormcloud and everyone cheered and then he talked about how they had two new apprentices: Sparkpaw and Alderpaw and how even though it was leafbare they had plenty of prey and everyone was healthy.

Next was Onestar. He talked about how WindClan had two new apprentices also: Smokepaw and Brindlepaw. The rabbits were running and he had to chase away a rogue.

Rowanstar went next. "We have seven new apprentices: Beepaw, Juniperpaw, Needlepaw, Yarrowpaw, Strikepaw, Sleekpaw, and Littlecloud's apprentice, Puddlepaw!" Everyone cheered except RiverClan who glared at Rowanstar. He pretended not to notice. "Grassheart is also nursing a new kit we have: Cloudkit! Also, there is a loner in our territory named Hiss who may travel to your territories. He is friendly so don't attack on sight," he mewed, his eyes shining with pride. He was proud to be up there and proud to have a strong Clan. "The prey, although there is less of it, is still running. We are well fed and strong." He looked over at Mistystar. "Go ahead, Mistystar."

The RiverClan leader stood up, her eyes full of irritation. "We have three new apprentices: Shadepaw, Nightpaw, and Pricklepaw!" The Clans cheered, even ShadowClan. I nudged Nightpaw who smiled at me. "We have been well-fed, healthy, and strong this leafbare." She paused and looked at Rowanstar with a grin. "I also have an announcement: ShadowClan is harboring a kittypet!"

Shock went through the Clans. Mostly RiverClan and WindClan. ThunderClan just seemed confused.

"Cloudkit is a kit from the nest in their territory. Kittypet's are not allowed at Clan cats! I demand Rowanstar get rid of the kit!" she growled, looking at the Clan's below.

Our leader rose to his paws again. "It is a kit, Mistystar. We save her from being mauled by dogs. The warrior code states we have to save kits in pain or danger, no matter where they come from," Rowanstar mewed confidently.

Bramblestar chimed in in anger, "Firestar was a kittypet, Mistystar and you were close with him. I say let Cloudkit stay."

Onestar shifted awkwardly. "I was close with Firestar also, but the warrior code says nothing about letting kittypets join the Clans…" He looked at his paws as the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats let out yowls of protest. "I'm with Mistystar, Rowanstar. I apologize but I think you should put the kit back."

The ShadowClan leader remained calm even though I knew he wanted to snap at the other leaders. "If we put the kit back the dogs will put it in danger again. We have to keep the kit." The leader looked down at me for help.

What could I say? I cleared my throat and stood up, feeling the aching in the back leg where the dog had bit me. "Excuse me!" I called and everyone looked at me. I felt hot with embarrassment. "If the leaders permit, I'd like to say something!"

Bramblestar glanced at the other leaders. "I say we let the apprentice talks." Mistystar shrugged and Onestar nodded.

"I was there when we saved Cloudkit from the dogs. She was tangled up in brambles and if we hadn't of been there she wouldn't exist today." I could see the sympathy in the Clan cat's faces but Mistystar still didn't look convinced. "Cloudkit only trusts me and her temporary mother, Grassheart. She needs the Clan to survive. Please, let her stay," I pleaded and sat back down.

Nightpaw nudged me. "Nice speech," he purred.

But Mistystar let out a yowl, "No! StarClan will not accept this and neither will I!" She turned to Onestar. "Are you on my side or the kittypets?"

Onestar looked at Rowanstar with regret and nodded. "I'm with Mistystar. If you don't get rid of the kit in two days we will forcibly remove her," he mewed and jumped down from the tree and Mistystar did too, both of them began to gather their cats.

I turned to Nightpaw. "It was nice to meet you. And I know we have to put our Clan's first but I still hope our friendship holds," I purred to him.

He smiled warmly at me. "Me too. Good luck. Goodbye Beepaw!" he mewed and then padded over to his Clan. WindClan and RiverClan quickly cleared out but ThunderClan and ShadowClan remained on the island.

Bramblestar turned to Rowanstar. "If it comes to a battle you have ThunderClan on your side. My deputy and mate is part kittypet, as are our kits and medicine cat." He dipped his head and then called for his Clan to gather.

I recognized Stormcloud from the almost border skirmish and he nodded to me then jumped onto the log and the ThunderClan cats disappeared.

"Alright ShadowClan, let's head back home!" Rowanstar called and I spotted Tigerheart slipping out of the bushes to come join us.

When it was my turn to cross the log I jumped up, making sure to dig my claws deep into the squishy, slimy, slippery log. Tigerheart was behind me and Puddlepaw was in front of me. We managed to climb the log and started the race back home.

At the Gathering, I was so focused I hadn't even noticed how cold it was and how tired I felt. I was more worried about Cloudkit. I hoped she would be sleeping when we got back.

We crossed the border with RiverClan and continued running. The running was heating me up a little but the cold on my paws made me shiver. Everyone else looked as tired as I felt. It had been a long night, especially with the Gathering and I was ready to sleep.

I could see the camp and we sped up, charging into camp silently. It was completely empty and I didn't see Cloudkit anywhere. I definitely didn't want to tell her about tonight's Gathering. She'd just get sad.

"Everyone head to your nests," Rowanstar ordered and turned away, padding to his den.

I met up with Needlepaw and Sleekpaw as we headed to our nests and I smiled at them. They smiled back. I knew they wanted to tell me I did a good job but at the same time they didn't want to wake anyone. I laid down in my nest and curled up, instantly falling asleep.

"Beepaw, wake up!" a ball of white-and-brown fluff was jumping on me and squealing with excitement. "Wake up! Wake up!"

I sat up and opened my eyes. Cloudkit was jumping on me with excitement. "What? What're you doing, Cloudkit?" I looked around to see the den was empty. "Where is everyone?"

Cloudkit got off me and smiled. "All the apprentices went out for training but Rowanstar thought you could use some rest after standing up at the Gathering last night for me!" Her smile widened. "Puddlepaw was telling Grassheart about the Gathering but I was listening!" She tilted her head. "Do RiverClan and WindClan really hate me because I lived with twolegs?"

My sympathy struck and I stood up. "They don't hate you, Cloudkit. They just like to pick fights…" Usually it was ShadowClan picking fights but RiverClan and WindClan always picked with ThunderClan for letting kittypets in. "Trust me. I'll stand up for you always." I licked the top of her head and slipped out of the den. It was snowing lightly and Rowanstar was laying under the hazel branch with Tawnypelt at his side.

I padded over to him, Cloudkit at my side. "Rowanstar, are we going to train today?"

The leader looked at me. He looked very tired. "You can clean out the nursery. That's your training…" He put his head down on his paws and sighed.

My paws turned to the medicine den and I walked towards it, still hearing Cloudkit padding after me. Littlecloud and Puddlepaw were organizing their herbs. Leaves and roots were spread everywhere and as soon as I entered Littlecloud looked up at me, noticing Cloudkit.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, rising to his paws and sniffing us curiously. "What is it?"

"I'm just here from some moss," I purred in amusement and careful moved around their piles and grabbed some moss, passing it to Cloudkit and grabbing some more for myself. Then we left the den in silence, Puddlepaw not even noticing us.

The cold shocked me and I hurried to the nursery where Grassheart, Pinenose, Birchkit, Lionkit, and Slatekit were playing with a mossball.

"Excuse me, I'm here to clean the nursery," I told them after putting the moss in my jaws down. "The elders den has room in it for you guys so you don't get sick."

Pinenose smiled. "Oh thank you Beepaw," she purred and led her three kits out of the den and Grassheart followed after rubbing her cheek against Cloudkit's.

I set to work, throwing the moss out of the den while Cloudkit watched in amusement. She didn't help nor get in the way plus sometimes she talk about things the elders or Grassheart had told her and it was interesting to listen to.

Once all the nests had been cleared I begun to line them with fresh moss while Cloudkit talked about how Oakfur told her about ShadowClan's old leader, Tigerstar. I finally knew where Tawnypelt got her temper from but at least one of her kits were rather sweet. Maybe they were scared others would think they'd become like their father, especially Tigerheart. But I didn't really care.

I'd finished lining all the nests now and knew I had to bring the moss outside of camp, but Cloudkit couldn't come with me. I knew she was cold still and I also knew there was a cold draft being blown into the den. I'd have to get someone to help me with that.

"Okay Cloudkit, you go get her mother and Pinenose and tell them they can come back into the nursery while I take care of the moss," I told her and she excitedly bounced away to the elders den. I quickly gathered the moss and rushed outside of camp, passing by my father and Juniperpaw who mewed hello to me.

The snow felt colder than before as I buried the moss deep in the ground and then covered them up. My paws felt frozen solid and I limped back into camp. It was almost empty, everyone was hiding in their nests away from the cold and it was sundown.

Rowanstar walked up to me. "You did a good job on the nursery. Tomorrow you and I can work on the cold draft, Pinenose says her kits have been complaining." He looked up at the sun and smiled warmly. "For now, get something to eat and get some-" He was cut off by a loud sneeze and he shook his head, looking at me. "Get some sleep." Then he turned around and padded to his den where Tawnypelt was waiting for him.

Was Rowanstar sick again? Would he be able to fight in the battle with RiverClan and WindClan?

Tonight was the supposed attack on ShadowClan camp and every apprentice and warrior had spent all day making the dens stronger, same with the entrance. As promised Rowanstar and I fixed the draft in the nursery and after that Cloudkit started following me around everywhere.

Everyone was nervous for the attack. When didn't know when it was going to happen so we were all on alert. Rowanstar's cough had gotten a little better and it seemed to have pushed itself onto Littlecloud who had coughing fits a lot. Puddlepaw would stuff a little catmint into his food before he ate it and not tell him since he refused to give it to himself. We couldn't lose our medicine cat.

Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt were off tick duty but Rowanstar refused to let them train Needlepaw and I again in fear that they'd get us sick or treat us unfairly. I overheard Crowfrost and Rowanstar talking about after the battle if Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Strikepaw do well we will have some new warriors. I was excited for them and if they were become warriors tomorrow than that meant I had about two more moons until it was Yarrowpaw, Needlepaw, and my turn!

"Beepaw, we need yours help!" Rowanstar called and I looked around to see him outside the elders den.

I raced over, hearing Cloudkit running after me. "What is it?"

"The elders refuse to stay out of camp for the night because it's too cold. I need you to find Stonetooth. He knows where a bigger enough hole for the kits, queens, and elders are. And hurry!" he ordered and turned back to the two elders.

Cloudkit squeaked, "I saw him in the medicine cats den! He was talking to Puddlepaw about something…"

"Thanks, Cloudkit," I purred and raced to the medicine den, skidding to a stop and spraying my father and sister with snow. "Sorry…" I apologized and shook my head. "Stonetooth, Rowanstar needs you by the elders den, now." I watched him leave and turned to Puddlepaw. "Are you and Littlecloud prepared?"

He shifted his paws awkwardly. "Well, Littlecloud is definitely sick but he refuses to admit. He's out collecting herbs…" He shook his head. "I cannot lose him without knowing all the herbs yet, Beepaw." My brother looked down at Cloudkit with a smile. "Hello, Cloudkit."

The kit hid behind me and said nothing but I shook my head. "Don't worry, Puddlepaw. Littlecloud is strong, he'll be okay." I padded out of the den, looking down at Cloudkit who blended in with the snow well. As did I, of course, with my white pelt. My ears, however, were black so that wasn't good.

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" Tigerheart screeched, Sleekpaw racing in after. "RiverClan and WindClan on their way! We have no time! We need to meet them out there!" He flicked his tail to the entrance of camp.

Our leader let out a yowl, "Every cat older than six moons without kits come on!" He charged out of camp and I watched our warriors and apprentices after him.

I looked at Cloudkit with wide eyes. "You need to stay in camp, Cloudkit. No matter what. Protect the camp and do not leave Grassheart's side!" I ordered and then whipped around, chasing after the ShadowClan cats, seeing that they'd already met the WindClan and RiverClan cats.

Rowanstar faced Onestar and Mistystar with a bristling pelt. "No, Cloudkit is remaining with us. You want her gone? You'll have to get through us to get that kit!" he snarled, baring his teeth. He was much larger than both the leaders.

I watched Juniperpaw slip away from the group after Crowfrost whispered something to him and he raced away. Was he going to get help? I hoped so. I searched the RiverClan and WindClan cats for Nightpaw and spotted him. He looked nervous and we locked gazes but he looked away. No friendships.

Mistystar let out a growl, "Fine then. WindClan, RiverClan, attack!" she yowled and lunged at Rowanstar and they rolled away.

A mottled brown she-cat I remembered as Brindlepaw took a swipe at me but I easily dodged. I didn't think she was well-trained but Cloudkit's life depended on this battle so I went in for a swipe to the nose and felt blood.

"Get out of here rabbit-face!" I growled and she lunged at me and barreled me over. She began to claw at my face while I dug my claws deep into her stomach and she let out a yowl of pain and I pushed her off. I stood up quickly and dragged my claws along the side of her pelt and she screeched and raced away.

I could feel the blood on my cheeks and looked around. We were badly outnumbered. Juniperpaw needed to hurry with the ThunderClan cats. I quickly climbed the nearest tree and in the distance I could see Juniperpaw and Bramblestar, leading his warriors right to us.

"ThunderClan is here!" I yowled down to Rowanstar who let out a yowl of approval and then the ThunderClan cats attacked, taking down the RiverClan and WindClan cats. With the ThunderClan cats, we were unstoppable and all the Clans knew it.

But we were slowly being pushed towards camp and I felt panic as I jumped down on a RiverClan warrior and ripped at his pelt, sinking my teeth into the warrior's fishy-tasting fur. There was blood all over the warrior and I jumped off as the warrior raced away.

I could tell the WindClan and RiverClan warriors were slowly fleeing and I spotted Onestar and Mistystar covered in blood yet still fighting.

"Mistystar, Onestar!" Bramblestar yowled from a tree branch, looking down at them. The fighting stopped to listen. "You are not winning this fight. Your warriors have fled. Leave now with pride or be forcibly removed with shame," he mewed, his sharp claws covered in blood, as was his pelt.

RiverClan was more known to flee than WindClan was but as soon as the two leaders looked at each other, they knew. "We will stay and fight! We will not leave until that kit is dead!" Mistystar yowled and Bramblestar jumped down on them.

The WindClan and RiverClan cats had about seventeen warriors left fighting while ShadowClan and ThunderClan had about thirty still fighting. They didn't stand a chance but they obviously didn't want Cloudkit here. ShadowClan was not known for letting kittypets join but ThunderClan was and they fought hard to honor their choices.

And then, Nightpaw faced me. He had a nick in his ear, his back leg was badly injured, and his pelt was coated in blood. Most likely his. "Will you fight me, Beepaw?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Everything in me told me to flee but I knew the warrior code stated that Clans came before friendship. "You need to flee, Nightpaw. Your life is not worth it…" My eyes swelled up with tears but I pushed them away. If he refused to flee, I'd make him. No friendships with other cats from other Clans.

The tom shook his head at me and I knew he felt the pain too. "I can't, Beepaw. I'm sorry." And then he bared his teeth and lunged forward but I slid to the side and raked my claws down his pelt. My face still hurt from earlier but I focused on beating the RiverClan apprentice. I whipped around just as he did and he raced forward, tackling me and I batted his stomach with my back paws as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I let out a yowl of pain and got sick of it. Time to put an end to this fight before an older warrior destroys him. I dug my claws into his soft belly and pushed up, watching him fly backwards and land on his side.

He let out a wail and then struggled to his paws, his eyes narrowed and his jaws parted to speak but a gray-and-white tom tackled him and ripped at his chest, letting the apprentice up and letting him run away. He looked at me with a smile and padded over. His tail was bleeding as was his face and he was limping a little.

"Thank you," I breathed to him, feeling relief. "I'm Beepaw."

The ThunderClan cat nodded. "I know who you are. You spoke at the Gathering. I'm Dewnose." He glanced around curiously and I noticed that our enemies were dropped down to lower than ten. "Good luck." Than he slipped away.

Onestar's loud voice rang through the forest, "Retreat! WindClan and RiverClan, retreat!" He watched the few warriors still there race away and he and Mistystar glared at Bramblestar and Rowanstar. "We will be back to teach you a lesson about keeping kittypets," he hissed and then they both turned around and sprinted after their Clan.

Rowanstar let out a yowl of victory and the rest of us joined in. I was proud of us. We took on a challenge and we destroyed them. I had to tell Cloudkit!

While they were still doing our victory yowl I raced into camp, seeing Grassheart talking to Pinenose while Lionkit, Birchkit, Slatekit, and Cloudkit were tussling and as soon as Cloudkit saw me she jumped up and raced to me.

But instead of happiness in her eyes there was sadness. "You're covered in blood? Does that mean we lost? Do I have to leave now?"

Shock struck me. "No! We won! You can stay forever!" I purred and licked her cheek. "And don't worry, this isn't my blood," I lied and I could feel my wounds aching in pain and the cold was slowly making them numb.

Grassheart purred softly, "Come on now kits, time to head to our nests." She gathered them and her and Pinenose led them away, Cloudkit waving her tail goodbye to me.

Littlecloud padded up to me, herbs in his jaws and without saying anything he quickly began to apply the herbs to my pelt and I felt the burn and tensed up. He moved from my cheeks to my pelt to my leg and then he stepped away. "Get some rest." Than he padded over to a ThunderClan warrior.

I let out a small yawn and turned towards the apprentices den, but Dewnose was in my way. "You fought bravely," he commented, his ear twitching. "I'm proud of our Clans to fight for the right for Cloudkit to live within the Clans. I do have kittypet blood in me. Cloudtail is my father." His head shook slowly and his gently touched his nose to mine. "May StarClan light your path, Beepaw." And then he slipped away to Jayfeather to get his wounds treated.

 _ThunderClan cats aren't so bad…_ I thought and then padded to the apprentices den and stepped inside. Yarrowpaw was the only one inside and she was sound asleep. I laid down in my nest and closed my eyes tightly. It was over. Cloudkit could stay. Nothing bad happened. A dark sleep washed over me.

"Wake up, kittypet!" a cat hissed in my face and my eyes flickered open. A skinny white tom with a long scar going down his body stood in front of me. "You're pathetic! Letting that kittypet join ShadowClan! You're a rat-brain!" He lashed out at me and I ducked, my eyes wide.

I was terrified. "Go away!" I yowled. "Go away please!" I curled up in a ball in fear and listen to him spit evil things at me.

"Beepaw, wake up!" a voice hissed and I sat up, sweating badly and looked around. I was in the apprentices den and Rowanstar had his head in the den. It was completely empty. "I'm about to do a warrior ceremony, come on!" Then he disappeared and I slipped out of the den.

The Clan was already gathered, they knew. I sat beside Yarrowpaw who smiled at me as Rowanstar jumped onto the hazel branch.

"Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, step forward!" he yowled and the three apprentices did. "I, Rownstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have all trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He jumped down from the branch and stood right in front of them. "Strikepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Strikepaw smiled and nodded firmly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Strikepaw, from this moment you will be known as Strikefang. StarClan honors your energy and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He set his head on the apprentice's shoulder and moved on to Juniperpaw.

"Juniperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Juniperpaw nodded. "I do, Rowanstar!"

"Juniperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Junipernose. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He set his head on Junipernose's and moved on to Sleekpaw.

The she-cat purred in excitement. "Sleekpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rowanstar asked, looking at her with pride.

"I do," she purred with no hesitation.

"Sleekpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sleekfeather. StarClan honors your warmth and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Rowanstar set his head on Sleekfeather's head too and then stepped back. "Tonight, in honor of StarClan, these three new warriors will sit vigil until nightfall!"

"Strikefang! Junipernose! Sleekfeather!" the Clan cheered for the popular warriors.

Dawnpelt raced up to her kits and congratulated them as they walked to the middle of camp to sit vigil for the day.

Rowanstar walked up to me again with a smile. "Since we're all tired and have wounds I'm giving you today off. Tomorrow, though, I'm going to train you until you can't feel your paws anymore!" he vowed and laughed, padding away.

I smiled and then turned to see Littlecloud and Puddlepaw exit the medicine den. Littlecloud didn't look too good and Puddlepaw was letting him lean against him as they made their way to Rowanstar and started talking.

 _What's going on? Is Littlecloud okay?_ I felt panic and sadness for the old medicine cat and for Puddlepaw. I knew they were close.

Our leader nodded a few times and then they walked to the entrance and I raced over to Puddlepaw. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

His eyes were full of tears as she spoke, "Littlecloud has greencough and it's slowly developing into blackcough. He thinks it's best if we go to the Moonpool and he's going to give me my full name just in case he dies even though I don't quite know everything yet…" He looked at his mentor who was laying on the ground breathing heavily and coughing.

"Let's go, Puddlepaw." Littlecloud looked at me with sad eyes. He was afraid to die. "I'll see you, Beepaw." And then they left the camp.

I dipped my head and prayed to StarClan: _Let him die peacefully, happily, and unpainfully._ Then I turned around. The camp was still covered in snow but it seemed to be getting warmer. Newleaf was right around the corner. I couldn't wait for warm weather again!

Dawnpelt slowly padded up to me, her eyes on the ground. "Beepaw, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you while I was your mentor, same with Needlepaw. I almost got you sick and we need all the warriors we can get." She looked up at me and I could tell she was sad and regret what she had done. "You fought well against WindClan and RiverClan."

My heart raised. "Thank you, Dawnpelt. And don't worry, I forgive you." I smiled at her. I was only disappointed in her choice of training. If it had been anything but leafbare than I would've gladly done her training. "So, your kits are warriors now."

She nodded and looked over at th silently cats who were sitting in the middle of the clearing. "When you're a mother, Beepaw, you'll understand this kind of pride," she purred and then spotted Crowfrost leaving Rowanstar's den. "I'll talk with you later!" she mewed as she raced over to her mate and rubbed her muzzle against him.

 _It's good to have as many friends and cats you trust, otherwise this Clan would be in shambles,_ I thought silently and looked around. Everyone else was being trained hard other than me. Rowanstar was probably in pain and needed a break.

And then suddenly, the gray tom with stars in his pelt from the Gathering appeared in front of me. His dark green eyes full of worry. "I am Snowstar. I have a prophecy for you, Beepaw." Everything around us got darker and I got smaller in fear. _"Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over."_ And then he just disappeared.

The clearing was back and I was crouched low on the ground. No one seemed to notice though. _A prophecy?_ I shook my head slowly in confusion. _What does it mean?_


	6. Chapter 4: Junipernose and Strikefang

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" _Done over here, Strikefang!" I called_ to the cream-furred tom who was padding towards me. "No RiverClan cat will dare come over here," I mewed proudly and turned away from the border with RiverClan. It had been about a quarter moon since the three siblings had become warriors and the battle between the Clans was over. We'd heard nothing from WindClan or RiverClan but sometimes they'd move the border and we'd just move it back. ThunderClan, however, was being very generous and when we'd meet a patrol it'd just be a causal talk. Puddlepaw received his full name, Puddleheart. Littlecloud was still holding on, he was still teaching Puddleheart herbs and remedies while his greencough slowly turned into blackcough. He rarely left his nest anymore in fear of getting another cat sick.

Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, the other two on the patrol, had finished marking their area and were walking up to us, chatting happily. Dawnpelt had definitely missed talking with her family and I knew the reason she acted out with Needlepaw and I was because she missed Flametail.

Leafbare was passing and the prey was coming out. There were still patches of snow on the ground but it was warmer now, thank StarClan.

"Hey!" Strikefang called to them, his amber eyes shining when he saw his relatives. "We should hunt for the Clan and then head back," he suggested.

Although this wasn't the first time he was leader of a patrol he always acted nervous and always looked to the senior warriors to see if it was okay. Maybe he was just used to it. Junipernose didn't act that way though. He just bossed everyone around. Sleekfeather bossed everyone around but she wasn't rude about it.

The two warriors nodded in agreement and set off in excitement. I padded away as well, scenting the air. I could smell a mouse and crouched down low, moving stealthily. I was still right next to the RiverClan border but I was nowhere near crossing it. There the mouse was, scuffling about and sniffing around. It looked around and then continued sniffing around.

I wiggled my haunches and lunged forward, catching the mouse between my paws in delivering the final blow. I picked it up by the tail, ready to go back to camp when a voice startled me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a strong, angry voice yelled. I recognized him instantly: Heronwing with his apprentice Pricklepaw. Two other cats were trailing behind him: Nightpaw and his mentor Perchwing. "Why're you so close to the border, Beepaw?" he spat, obviously remembering me.

Quickly, I scented the air to make sure I hadn't crossed the border and when I knew I hadn't I set down the mouse and stood strong. "Hunting. I'm not over the border so you cannot challenge me. Get lost," I spat back, meeting Nightpaw's shameful gaze. He seemed uncomfortable.

Heronwing narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, over the border and began to mark there. "What're you going to do about it?"

Irritation pricked at my pelt and I stepped forward, meeting him eye-to-eye. "If you don't leave now, you'll regret it!"

"Perchwing, bring the apprentices over and start marking the new border," he ordered as he moved over a little to continue marking. Hesitantly, Perchwing brought the two apprentice's over and started marking.

Finally, I felt my anger boil up and I lunged at Heronwing, tackling him over and hissing in his face as I pinned him down. "Get out of ShadowClan territory before I teach you a lesson!" I dug my claws deep into his chest, my eyes blazing with anger.

"Heronwing, we should go!" Nightpaw mewed, worry in his voice. "Come on!"

Pricklepaw ran over to me and tried to pull me off and I kicked back in her face and hearing her cry out in pain and she backed away. I caught Nightpaw's appearance: Shock and anger. I hurt his sister and he was furious.

Suddenly, he ran forward and tackled me off him, pinning me down and as he opened his jaws to say something I dug my back claws into his stomach and pushed him off, standing up quickly and lashing out at Perchwing who tried to run up to Nightpaw.

"Get out!" I growled, baring my teeth. "Before I hurt you too." My eyes narrowed and my claws dug into the ground.

Heronwing finally sat up, breathing heavily. "This isn't worth it, come on guys." He backed away slowly and Perchwing followed as well as Pricklepaw.

Nightpaw flattened his ears on his head. "You'll regret that, Beepaw," he snarled and then raced after them, leaving me in silence.

I remarked the border and snatched my mouse up and stomped away, anger in my pelt. I passed by Strikefang who was holding a lizard in his jaws and when he saw the blood on my pelt he raced after me but I was headed straight for camp. I thought Nightpaw and I were friends! I was wrong! He knew he was doing the wrong thing!

"Beepaw! Beepaw are you okay!" Strikefang was asking, now at my side. "What happened?"

When we reached camp I threw my prey on the pile and then Strikefang was directly in front of me, his eyes full of worry. "Are you okay? What happened? Was it RiverClan?" He sniffed my pelt and noticed the blood wasn't mine.

"Yes, it was RiverClan! They crossed the border and was trying to change it so I taught them a lesson!" I hissed at him and turned my head to see Cloudkit standing behind Strikefang, her eyes wide. "Cloudkit!" I purred and raced to her but she backed up, looking at my pelt with wide eyes.

Puddleheart raced to me, herbs in his jaws. "What happened? You okay?" he asked muffled, dropping the herbs on the ground and looked at my pelt in confusion.

"I'm fine," I mewed to my brother, eyes narrowed. "It's RiverClan blood."

Strikefang shook his head. "I'll go talk to Rowanstar about this!" Then he raced off to the leader's den as I began grooming myself, watching Cloudkit inch towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I smiled warmly at her and licked his cheek gently. "Of course, Cloudkit. I'm only protecting you when I hurt the RiverClan cats you know…" I continued grooming the blood off of myself and sighed quietly. "I was defending our territory."

She nodded slowly and sat down, looking at me. "I believe you, Beepaw." She tilted her head slightly, gazing at me with interest. "It was brave of you to take them on by yourself." Her eyes shone.

My head shook in disagreement. "Never do what I did. If those RiverClan warriors had really wanted that territory they would've destroyed me. But those warriors, just had a grudge against me." I had finished grooming myself and was now focused on the small kit in front of me. "Don't face older warriors alone," I ordered her and pricked my ears.

Rowanstar exited his den and spotted me, hurrying over. Crowfrost and Strikefang racing after. "Beepaw, I heard how you stood up to the RiverClan warriors," he mewed, his eyes narrowed. "That was very brave and noble of you. But, it was foolish and you put yourself in danger…" He glanced around like he didn't want to punish me so he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So because you saved our Clan some territory all I do is say good work." He nodded firmly and glanced at Crowfrost who nodded in agreement but Strikefang looked a little irritated.

"Thank you, Rowanstar," I purred softly and looked around. Everyone but Strikefang looked content with my nonexistence punishment but I didn't mind, I was proud to have saved that territory for our Clan and to stand up to those RiverClan fish-pelts! I still felt sad about Nightpaw though…

Our leader and Crowfrost padded away, mumbling to each other while Strikefang glared at me.

A black tom walked up to me with a mouse in his jaws and I instantly recognized Junipernose. He smiled warmly at me and set it down. "I heard about the fight with RiverClan and figured you could use something to eat." He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws and smiled more at me.

I blinked at him and laughed. "Okay… Thank you, Junipernose." I took a bite of the mouse and chewed it slowly, grinning. It tasted delicious.

He watched me and tilted his head. "That was very brave of you to take on RiverClan. I wish I was that brave…" Junipernose took a nibble of the mouse.

"Thanks," I laughed and finished the mouse off. "Congratulations on being a warrior, by the way. We haven't really talked since you became a warrior," I mewed and licked my lips. Tasty. I should talk to Junipernose more.

Junipernose laughed too, shaking his head. "I know. We should talk more.." He paused and when I smiled at him he continued, "You'll a good warrior, Beepaw." He let out a yawn and stood up. "Well, see you tomorrow." And then he padded to the warrior's den.

I rose to my paws as well, watching him leave and then happily padding to the apprentice's den, laying down in my nest and seeing the nest was full of my siblings. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sunlight trickled into my eyes and I opened them slowly and glanced around. Yarrowpaw was the only one still in the den. It was odd not having more apprentices in here. I stood up and groomed myself quickly before exited the den, seeing it was just past dawn.

Junipernose instantly padded up to me, a smile on his face. "Good morning, Beepaw! Want to go out for a hunt?" His eyes shone in excitement and I could tell he itched to get out of camp.

"Of course, Junipernose," I purred softly and flicked my tail at the entrance. "You lead the way!" I laughed as he led the way to the camp entrance and slipped through. I followed silently, watching the large, sleek black tom make his way through the pines easily. He had gotten smarter and more stealthy and before I could even scent the air he pricked his ears and crouched down low. "Squirrel!" he hissed, trying not to mess it up. "You go around!"

I did as he commanded and went around silently, smelling the air for the squirrel. I had never smelled a squirrel before, it was rare to show up in the pines. It must've come all the way from ThunderClan territory! When I was on the other side of the squirrel and signaled with my tail and saw him wiggle his haunches and jump right in the squirrel's face, yelling at yowling.

The squirrel, obviously startled and scared, whipping around and racing right to where I was crouched down and I trapped it within my claws, quickly snapping it's neck and bringing it out to Junipernose. It was a clean kill, barely any blood and it looked fat, juicy, and tasty.

"Nice kill!" he purred and smelled the air again. "If we're lucky, you can catch the bird I smell and I'll hunt down that lizard. After you've got it, come back here!" he mewed and then launched himself over some bushes and silently left me alone.

Still proud of myself, I quietly smelled the air, smelling the bird he was talking about and I followed the scent through the forest, noticing it was rather quiet. Which wasn't unusual. The scent led right to a small clearing where the bird was pulling out a worm from the ground eagerly.

I crouched down low and narrowed my eyes and then lunged, missing the bird by a hair and it jumped up, catching flight but I jumped up as well, hooking my claw in it's wing and bringing it back to the ground and killed it. I proudly carried the bird back through the pines and to the clearing where the squirrel still laying. I set my prey down on top of the squirrel and waited for Junipernose.

He emerged from the bushes with a lizard hanging from his jaws and a smile on his face. "You ready to head back to camp?" he asked through his lizard.

"Yeah," I purred back and grabbed my bird while he threw the squirrel on his back. The prey was running, even though the patches of snow were still around and it was still a little cold. I had nothing bad to say about it though.

When we'd reached camp and put our prey down on the pile, Strikefang approached us, his eyes narrowed. "Why were you two hunting together? You aren't friends!" he snapped angrily. "You could've been on a border patrol!"

Junipernose, surprisingly, stepped forward and put his nose in his brother's face. "We were hunting for the Clan, Strikefang. Besides, you aren't the boss of us!" he growled and I could feel the anger coming off both of them.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he growled back lowly, "RiverClan tried to move the border again but the patrol I was just on stopped them." Strikefang looked at me with anger. "You should've been there and proved how well of a fighter you are to Rowanstar!" he hissed and his tail lashed.

But Junipernose didn't let that slide. "We got food for the Clan. We did our part. Now get out of our pelts and go clean your own!" He pushed passed his brother and I slowly followed after, shrinking in my pelt as I passed by his glaring eyes.

"Junipernose, are you okay?" I asked when we had put some distance between him and Strikefang. We were over by the nursery now. "I'm so sorry you guys got into a fight!"

The warrior whipped around and faced me, his eyes softened. "No, it was his fault we got into a fight. He thinks he's the leader of the Clan now that he's a warrior." His head shook in anger and disappointment. "We have nothing to be ashamed off, we were hunting for our Clan!" His claws dug into the earth beneath us.

My ears flattened on my head in worry. Junipernose was pretty mad at his brother. _Was it my fault? If it was I didn't mean to…_ I glanced around but no one else seemed to notice the fight or how furious Junipernose was. "How about you go get some rest?" I suggested lightly, looking at him for a reaction.

But the warrior just looked down at me and smiled. "You have some great ideas, Beepaw." And then he padded away to the warrior's den without another word.

I sighed in relief, feeling myself calm down _. Junipernose and Strikefang have never fought like this before… I wonder what's going on?_

Tonight was the half moon, meaning the medicine cats all go meet at the moonpool peacefully. Littlecloud had decided Puddleheart should go alone and I decided I'd wait up for him by taking guard duty until dawn.

He left with a wave of his tail and a smile on his face. I was proud of my brother, both that he was happy being a medicine cat and he had his full name before any of his siblings. It was usually the other way around. I wasn't jealous though. I couldn't deal with healing all those cats while my mentor slowly died. Plus the pressure of seeing StarClan.

I wonder what StarClan was like anyways. Was the cat with the stars in their fur a StarClan cat? If so they looked very peaceful and kind. Do all StarClan cats give prophecies? Can the cat who gave you the prophecy see all your movements and hear all your thoughts? I froze at that thought and look up at the moon that was at it's peak. There were no clouds tonight but there was a small breeze going through camp. I shivered.

"Beepaw?" I faint voice mewed and I recognized Strikefang. Oh great, I thought with an eyeroll. "I was just out hunting and well I wanted to talk to you…"

 _Here to yell at me more?_ I wanted to growl in his face but just nodded slowly. "I'm listening."

"I want to apologize for earlier, the fight with Junipernose. We're warriors now and we need to focus on being the best warrior's possible, you know?" He sat down next to me, his amber eyes shining brightly.

 _Was he excited to see me?_ I shook my head at the thought. He and I never talked as kits or apprentices. "It's quite alright. I understand," I mewed truthfully and turned away, focusing my gaze on the entrance to camp and hoping he'd go away.

But he didn't. "You were amazing on that border patrol," he commented. His voice held amusement now. "You've probably got this from a lot of cats today but, you're a great fight! And you'll be a great warrior." He smiled warmly.

I shifted awkwardly and nodded. "Thanks…" What was going on? Why was he hunting at night and came back with no prey? Why was he still talking to me? "You should get to your nest."

His eyes flashed. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Beepaw? Well, that's not very nice…" His head shook and he grinned lightly. "Are you planning something? Maybe something with WindClan?"

What? This tomcat was crazy! If anything I should be the one suspicious of him planning something with another Clan! He was the one out late! "Of course not, Strikefang. Come on, you know I'm loyal to my Clan." I looked at him with a glare but managed to calm myself down. "I'm waiting for dawn, that's when Puddleheart will come back from the medicine cat meeting at moonpool." I flicked my tail.

Strikefang glared at me more and then giggled. "Of course! Puddleheart is such a great medicine cat! When Littlecloud passes away we'll be lucky he's here!" His head shook slowly and he rose to his paws, stumbling over to the warrior's den. "Goodnight, Beepaw!" And then he stumbled inside.

I shook my head. Something was definitely wrong with him. He was acting like someone was a traitor in the Clan… Wait, does he know something about the prophecy?

And then Puddleheart entered camp quietly, nodding at me with a smile before slipping into his den. I glanced up at the moon: Almost dawn. The dawn patrol would be getting up any second.

Right on cue, Spikefur, Yarrowpaw, and Sleekfeather all came out of their dens and came right to where I was sitting.

"You guys ready for dawn patrol?" Sleekfeather asked, stretching her legs and yawning. She looked like she slept awfully. Maybe she heard the conversation with Strikefang last night? If she did, she showed no sign of it.

Yarrowpaw yawned as well, nodding his head. "Yeah, let's go check the RiverClan border, make sure they haven't moved it again." His eyes rolled and they set off, leaving the camp quiet as the sun rose.

I knew that Rowanstar would yell at me for not getting any sleep but I was too eager to train to call. I waited for the leader to leave his den impatiently. I paced and bounced up and down while everyone woke and began their duties for the day.

Junipernose mewed a hello to me but I was too concentrated to say anything back. At one point Cloudkit was telling me about a dream she had but I guess she figured out I was busy and walked away. Crowfrost and Needlepaw walked past me talking about battle training which peaked my interest by they said nothing about me coming. Pinenose led Birchkit, Lionkit, and Slatekit to the fresh kill pile and they started playing with a mouse and was quickly scolded by Oakfur and Kinkfur. I watched Sleekfeather, Yarrowpaw, and Spikefur reenter the camp after they'd finished marking the border and they got something to eat.

At this point I was tired of waiting and walked right up to Rowanstar's den, calling inside, "Rowanstar? Are we going to train today?"

There was a pause and then a muffled reply, "Wha-?" I hear some rustling and then he exited his den, fur sticking out everywhere and moss still clung to his pelt. He looked overly tired. "I apologize, Beepaw… I was in a deep… Deep sleep." He shook his head and looked down at me. "Let me groom myself and then we'll head out," he promised and plopped down onto the ground and quickly groomed himself.

Afterwards, he led me right out of camp and just outside of camp he turned around. "We're training here?" I asked him in confusion.

He nodded with a grin. "Why of course!" He looked around. "It's a beautiful day and we have to appreciate it!" I could feel the sun shining down on my back and definitely agreed. It felt amazing out here and I had been stuck in camp all night as well as half the day. It was already sunhigh.

 _Why is Rowanstar so tired?_ I shook of the question. It didn't matter, it was none of my business anyways. I focused on training and my mentor talking.

"Today we will learn how to.." He searched his mind and then grinned. "You will learn how to properly climb a pine tree!" He jumped on the trunk to the nearest tree and nodded. "You copy." He waited until I was on the trunk beside him and he reached for the first branch, hauling himself up and I copied, feeling the branch wiggle under my weight but I focused on what he was doing as he used his back paws to scramble up to the second branch and so did I.

"Great work so far, Beepaw!" he purred with a smile. He seemed proud but I could tell he was really wanting to head back to his nest. He dug his claws into the third branch and used his back paws to scramble up onto it and I easily copied. "Very nice." His eyes shone in mischief. "Now, climb down."

I froze for a second and looked down to the ground. It was so far away. Swallowing down my fear, I jumped down to the second branch and looked up at Rowanstar who had balanced himself on the branch enough to sit down and watch me.

 _A challenge, huh?_ My eyes narrowed. _Let's do this!_ I dug my front claws into the trunk of the tree and then jumped down to the first branch and smiled evilly. Next, I took a deep breath and launched myself onto the ground below, landing on my paws and looked up at Rownstar who nodded in approval but he dug his front and back paws into the trunk and let himself slide down like that and when he reached the ground he faced me with a happy face. He'd showed me up!

"That's it, now you'll get it!" I growled and lunged at him, tackling him over and taking the opportunity to try and hold him down but he was much stronger and used his back legs to push me off and I flung backwards, stopping myself with my claws in the ground. I hissed as intimidation and raced forward and while he stepped out of the way I dragged my claws along his side and he let out a yelp of pain and I turned around just in time to bite his tail and yank.

Rowanstar laughed loudly and whipped around, grabbing my neck fur with his teeth and then he shook me around lightly, tossing me into some bushes and crouching down low, ready for my next attack. I remained in the bushes, thinking.

 _How do I beat him?_ I grinned a little and then jumped out of the bushes, aiming for his legs but pretending I was going for his face. He was prepared for the fake attack and moved his head while I grabbed ahold of his leg and tripped him, pinning the surprised tomcat down and yowling in victory.

"Yeah! I win!" I yowled, bouncing up and down in excitement, grinning ear-to-ear. And I got off my mentor as he struggled to his paws.

He actually looked proud of me. "Very nice work, Beepaw. I thought you were aiming for my face. Clever!" he purred and I could tell the leader was feeling much better now. "I apologize for sleeping in this morning… I'm worried about Littlecloud." He glanced at the camp entrance and I could tell his paws were itching to run to his medicine cat. "He's been sick before, but not like this… Plus he got it from me," he sighed and then the disappointment fluttered back into his eyes.

"I understand, Rowanstar," I mewed honestly. "Just be careful, you don't want to lose a life trying to comfort Littlecloud." I felt bad about telling him to stay away from his own medicine cat and friend but we couldn't risk our leader being sick again, especially with RiverClan and WindClan on edge. "We need our leader stronger. That means you need sleep as well. If StarClan thinks it's Littlecloud's time to leave the lake then they'll take him." I couldn't believe the words leaving my mouth. I sounded like an elder who'd been alive far too long.

He looked just as surprised as I was. "Thank you. I really needed that, Beepaw." Rowanstar smiled and shook his head slowly. "You'll make a terrific warrior, seriously."

I laughed loudly and rolled my eyes. "I've never heard that before!" I met his gaze and I noticed something there that wasn't there before. I couldn't tell what exactly but I'd find out.

"Let's get back to camp and see how everyone's doing." He led the way back into camp where it was quiet and everyone was gathered around, waiting for us. They looked confused and concerned. "What's going on?"

Crowfrost looked at the warriors surrounding him. "Puddleheart says that Littlecloud doesn't have much longer…" He glanced at the medicine den in shook his head slowly. "He says you should go say your goodbyes…" I could see the pained look in his face, in all their faces. They'd been with him for a long time.

Rowanstar's eyes dropped in complete sadness and he raced to the medicine den, leaving us in silence.

We all looked at Crowfrost whose head was down with sadness. He was praying to StarClan for Littlecloud and he looked up at us. "Alright so…" His voice was full of sadness. "Get back to your duties!" He put on a weak smile and then padded to the medicine den silently.

Everyone looked at each other and then started organizing themselves into patrols while I gazed at the medicine den. I wanted to join my mentor and brother with Littlecloud but decided that it wasn't a good idea. They needed their own time with their dear friend. Maybe I'd get my turn.

Instead, Junipernose padded to me happily. "Hey, we didn't really get to talk today!" His warm smile comforted me a little but overall I was still concerned about Puddleheart and how he was holding up. He noticed my disinterest though, and glanced at the medicine cat's den. "Don't worry, Puddleheart is strong, he'll be okay."

He was right. After Littlecloud passed Puddleheart would grow from the loss. "Thanks," I purred and shook my head. "So, want to practice some battle moves?"

And his eyes lit with excitement. "Of course, yes!" He moved to the side of the clearing and crouched down. "Ready when you are!"

I looked at his crouch and was very impressed. He definitely was a well-trained warrior. But that wasn't what I was focusing on. I needed to find a weak point. My eyes dart around, searching. His legs were steady, meaning he had balance which also meant his tail was also steady. However, his head was tilted just a little too much, exposing his neck. I narrowed my eyes and smiled, launching forward towards his neck but he saw it coming, moving to block I quickly changed targets to his legs that were now wobbly. It was perfect. I tripped him and couldn't help but grin.

From the ground, Junipernose nipped at my paw that was closest to him and I let out a yelp and then a white pelt whipped past me and jumped on Junipernose. I recognized Cloudkit who was jumping on his stomach and yowling in anger.

"Don't hurt Beepaw!" she was yowling. "You're a bad, bad cat!" Her eyes were full of pain and she looked at me when she realized he wasn't attacking back.

We bursted out in laughter. "Cloudkit, we were practicing, not actually fighting," I told her, flicked my black ear at her. "But nice pounce."

Cloudkit's ears flattened on her head and she hopped off Junipernose who was still laughing. "Sorry…" She hung her head.

"It's quite alright, Cloudkit," Junipernose mewed in between laughs. "That was very brave of you."

A loud yowl startled me and I instinctively jumped in front of Cloudkit, blocking her from any harm and Junipernose jumped to his paws, also guarding the kit.

Stonetooth, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt charged into camp, panic on their faces. "WindClan is headed this way! It looks like a battle patrol!" Stonetooth gasped, trying to take in more air as Junipernose whipped around and ran to the medicine den to inform Rownstar.

Everyone was now out in the clearing and I sent Cloudkit back to the nursery with the other kits and queens while Rowanstar, Puddleheart, Junipernose, and Crowfrost rushed into the clearing, waiting for the WindClan cats.

When they bursted into the clearing, I could tell they were surprised that we were waiting for them. But instead of Onestar leading them it was Harespring, his eyes narrowed.

"Rowanstar," he mewed loudly, "this is your last chance to through Cloudkit out of your camp." His claws dug into the ground and his muscles flexed. The WindClan cats were outnumbered. What did they think they were doing?

Our leader noticed this as well. "You know this is a rabbit-brained idea, Harespring," Rowanstar growled to the deputy. "You are badly outnumbered here and if you attack I will not have mercy. ShadowClan will not stop until all of you lay dead." He stood tall, his muscles rippling under his ginger pelt. We were all larger than the WindClan cats.

Harespring stepped forward, glancing around the clearing. "This isn't an attack patrol, Rowanstar," he informed us. "These warriors and I had heard Onestar's plans and we disagree with them, we've come to warn you." His head shook and I could tell everyone had calmed down slightly. "He wants to kill Cloudkit and any other descendants that are kittypet…"

"Impossible," Rowanstar hissed, his voice full of dismay. "He'd need all cats who are full Clan to participate and even then half-Clans overtake them now." He spoke the truth.

Another cat I knew as Crowfeather stepped forward. "We're doing all we can to make him calm down and forget the idea but it's not looking good…" He dipped his head. "We should get back to camp before Onestar realizes we aren't doing a group training." He led the large group of cats out of the clearing, Harespring hesitantly leaving as well.

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" Puddleheart yowled, racing out of the medicine den, tears in his eyes. "It's Littlecloud…" There was silence and everyone knew what he couldn't bring himself to say. "H-he.. Died." I could see him trembling and instantly raced forward, pressing my muzzle against his.

There was silence among the camp. No one was sure what to do. "Get his body ready for burial," Rowanstar ordered as he padded to his den and slipped inside, Tawnypelt racing after.

Puddleheart pulled away from me and nodded. "Thank you, Beepaw." He took a deep breath and then pushed the pain away. "I have to check on Rowanstar." He walked to the leader's den.

"He's awfully young to become a full medicine cat," Junipernose commented, now standing beside me. I jumped in surprised and he laughed. "Sorry about that."

My surprise showed on my face as I gazed at him _. How could he laugh at a time like this?_ I thought silently but nodded. "He'll do a great job though, he was born to be a medicine cat," I mewed in confidence and looked around. Everyone was standing around, not really sure what to do with themselves.

Oakfur and Kinkfur brought Littlecloud out into the middle of the clearing, sitting him up like he was just sleeping and they began taking turns, sitting in silence for him.

Junipernose never left my side, not even when I sat in silence for a few heartbeats for Littlecloud. As soon as I left he followed and I sat over by the apprentice's den and he sat beside me, looking at me with interest.

I felt uncomfortable and looked at him. "So, uh, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. A little sad over Littlecloud." He glanced at the dead medicine cat.

We sat there until dusk and I stood. "Thanks for sitting with me… I guess," I mumbled and slipped into the apprentice's den where my siblings were already talking.

They both looked at me with grins. "Junipernose is mooning over you!" Yarrowpaw mewed, his eyes flashing. "Like, mooning."

Needlepaw nodded in agreement with him. "He's around you all the time! Are you mooning over him?"

I blinked in shock. Is that why he was around me all the time? And why Strikefang was angry with him when we went hunting? "It all makes sense!" I gasped, flopping into my nest in front of both of them. "No, I'm not mooning over him! I thought we were just friends…" My head was spinning. I didn't even want to think of having a mate or kits yet! I wasn't even a warrior! "I'll talk to him in the morning," I decided.

My brother and sister shared a look and agreed and then we all went to sleep.

Puddleheart was looking at Rowanstar's wounds which had appeared overnight. Tawnypelt claimed to be at his side the whole time and never felt him move to get a thorn out and no one entered the den. It was a mystery that Rowanstar wasn't willing to share.

Junipernose was on the dawn patrol so I distracting myself with Cloudkit until I spotted him. I couldn't decide what to say to him. It was going to be awkward enough I didn't want to crush him…

Maybe Yarrowpaw and Needlepaw were being rat-brained, maybe he just wanted a friend? Unlikely. He is around me far too much, I thought with a sad sigh.

Cloudkit noticed my sad appearance and tilted her head. "You've finally noticed Junipernose's behavior?" she asked and giggled when I looked at her, startled. "I overheard Yarrowpaw talking to Strikefang and Sleekfeather about it. They say he needs to focus on himself. That you are not right for him." She shook her head and then pawed at the mossball we were playing with.

I nodded. That sounded right. And then, his familiar black pelt entered camp, following behind Wasptail and Sleekfeather. He spotted me instantly and padded up to me.

"Listen, Junipernose," I mewed before he had a chance to say anything, "you're a really great friend but that's all we are, right?" I looked for a reaction but he seemed puzzled. "Just friends?"

His heartfelt laugh echoed around the clearing. "Of course! What are you talking about?"

My pelt burned in shame. He was just interested in being friends. "Well, just, some others have noticed us hanging around a lot and I just want you to know I'm only interested in being friends…" My awkward shuffles were clear and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Now he was angry. "Sleekfeather and Strikefang talked to you, didn't they?" He glared around the clearing for his siblings who now were nowhere to be seen. "Don't listen to them. Just friends, Beepaw." His nose twitched. "I'll catch you later," he mewed as he padded towards the warrior's den.

 _Well that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be,_ I thought and turned around to see Cloudkit looking at me with amusement. "What?"

"I guess we were all wrong," she purred and jumped up and down. "You need to focus on your training so you can become a warrior before I become an apprentice!"

Silly little kit. "You still have like three and a half moons until you're an apprentice, Cloudkit. If I'm not a warrior by then than I might as well be dead!" I purred back at her and laughed lightly. Talking to Cloudkit always soothed me, even if she wasn't old enough to understand most things.

Her eyes shone though at every word I spoke and she always was interested to the things that were happening. Maybe it was just because she couldn't yet know those things but I still appreciated her. "I know, but we have to make sure you're my mentor!" Her excitement was inevitable. I felt like nothing brought her down. Accept other cats. She was still shy even though she'd spoken to everyone in camp more than once. Something about me brought out her fun attitude.

I couldn't help but smile as she jumped around with the ball of moss. "I will be," I promised, feeling confident. She was right, though. I needed to focus on my training and less on others. I also needed to speak with Rowanstar.

Still feeling confident, I looked around for the large tom and spotted him sitting under the hazel branch, speaking with Strikefang I padded right over.

"Rowanstar, because you have been very distracted with Littlecloud and the Clan I request a mentor change," I mewed, raising my head high and once his gaze fell on me I felt my confidence fall and Strikefang gazed at me in surprise as well.

The leader was very surprised but I could tell he was proud. "Very well, Beepaw. I agree with your opinion." His head swung to Strikefang. "You will be her mentor until she is a warrior in just a few moons." Rowanstar rose to his paws and padded away.

I felt awkward and uncomfortable again. "So, uh, you're my mentor now?" I mewed and shook my head. Obviously! Come on, Beepaw! Say something smart! "Did Junipernose find you? He wasn't very happy when I confronted him…"

Strikefang nodded slowly at me, his gaze full of thoughts. I couldn't get a feeling from him. Did I do something wrong? "That was very brave of you," he commented. "I will gladly be your mentor, Beepaw. But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you." His eyes narrowed. "Let's get started." He quickly trotted out of camp and I rushed to keep with him. He was fast but it didn't matter, he wasn't trying to get me lost.

He slowed down when we were farther away from camp and turned to me. "Show me what you got," he ordered, getting down low. "Go!"

My hesitation was obvious but I quickly agreed to the idea, afraid of disappointing him and I raced toward him and he got ready to dodge but I skidded to a stop in front of him and hooked my claw around his leg and pulled out, watching the in shock tom topple to the ground and I heard him growl. There were teeth around one of my legs, clamping down tightly.

Pain flowing throughout me I screeched as I pulled my leg from his mouth, seeing blood and lashed out at his nose while he struggled to his paws and then gasped for a breath, lunging at me but it was sloppy so I slipped to the side and raked my claws down his side, whipping around while he was still recovering and I yanked on his tail, pulling him closer to me and I attached my teeth to his shoulder.

"Okay! Okay!" he yowled. "I surrender!" he whimpered and I let go and he faced me with irritation. "You've been taught well."

I nodded firmly. "Rowanstar and Dawnpelt were good teachers, even if it was just for a little while." He was proud of me, for sure. But he also didn't like getting beaten by an apprentice. I was amused and purred.

"What?" he asked, sitting down and beginning to lick his wounds.

My head shook and I just watched him. "I'm amused by your reaction to my skills. You expected me to be weak and unskilled but I showed you I wasn't. I make you angry to be beaten," I explained and felt his pause but he quickly continued licking himself. "Am I right?"

"You are. I don't want to be weaker than my first apprentice."

"Don't worry, you aren't. I just caught you off guard the whole time."

His eyes flashed in glee. Strikefang was enjoying himself. "You did hurt my brother's feelings, by the way. He's just good at pretending." He lifted his head to look at me, licking his blood off his muzzle. "No worries, though. I won't hold that over you." He winked at me and shook out his fur. "Let's head back."

We slowly walked back through the forest and as we walked I could feel my hope growing. Something about being Strikefang's apprentice made me feel more confident about becoming a warrior. He had just become a warrior and already had an apprentice. There was no way I was letting anyone else have Cloudkit as an apprentice. I would be destroyed.

It was silent as we walked. I wasn't sure what to say _. Remember when we were both apprentices?_ I rolled my eyes at my stupid question and glanced at the tom who seemed comfortable with the silence. _Remember when you yelled at me for feeding the Clan? Me too!_ I shook my head. That would just make him mad.

"You don't have to try to say anything," Strikefang told me, glancing over at me with a grin. "I'm okay with walking in silence. You've done more than enough to impress me today, Beepaw." His confident smile made me feel warm inside.

Now I confidently walked beside him into camp and everyone took a second to look at us, taking in the new sight. This was my new mentor and I was actually proud to have him as my mentor. It was clear that no one had an objection. Beside Sleekfeather and Junipernose. They walked right up to us with glaring eyes.

"We heard from Crowfrost that you have a new apprentice," Sleekfeather commented, looking at me with annoyed eyes. "And you didn't think to ask if that was unfair for us to not have an apprentice?"

Strikefang was surprised at his littermates' response to him being a mentor. "I-I really didn't think about it…" He looked upset, with himself or them I didn't know. "I'm sorry. I didn't have much of a choice. Beepaw needs to catch up with her training." He stood tall, the upset look disappearing. "I don't feel bad for doing my duty." And then he padded away while I looked up at the newly made warriors.

They met my gaze with furious eyes. "I'm sorry that you all wanted to be able to train an apprentice together, but I need to catch up, like Strikefang said." When I saw my words were helping their anger I slipped away, bumping right into Wasptail who was carrying a mouse.

"Oh, excuse me, Beepaw!" she purred and smiled at me warmly and then it was gone. "Something troubling you?"

My eyes swept the clearing for my mentor but he had disappeared. "No, I'm o-okay," I mumbled and pricked my ears up at her, giving a fake smile to try and get her to leave me alone.

Wasptail didn't budge though. She stared down at me with wide eyes. "I am your mother, Beepaw. I can tell when you are upset. Come on now, tell me what is wrong." She set down her mouse and sat down, curling her tail around her and waiting intensely.

I went to disagree but thought otherwise. "Sleekfeather and Junipernose are upset with Strikefang because he got an apprentice before them," I blurted and shifted my paws awkwardly. One day I would be able to keep my problems my own like my mother. I was glad to have her though.

She shook her head slowly, smiling once again. "Do not listen to the others, they are just jealous because of what he has. And he has a beautiful apprentice who is an amazing fighter and will be an even greater warrior," she praised, her eyes shining. She was saying that because I was her daughter but it still made me feel good to know she was proud of me. "Strikefang is in the warrior's den, do not fret. Leave him be for now." Wasptail snatched up her mouse and continued padding over to the nursery and slipped inside.

"Beepaw?" Cloudkit's squeaky voice made me turn around.

"Hello, Cloudkit," I mewed happily. "What're you up to?"

Her head shook slowly and she dismissed my question. "Crowfrost told me to come get you… Something about Needlepaw and being stuck outside of camp or…"

Before she could even finish I raced away, eager to search everywhere to find my sister. Panic was rising. _Was she okay? What was happening?_ I jumped through some bushes to see Crowfrost, Yarrowpaw, and Stikefur standing around, looking panicked and I spotted Needlepaw stuck in some thorns, her eyes closed and blood splattered everywhere.


	7. Chapter 5: I Can be Your Friend

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _Needlepaw suddenly cried out, her eyes_ watering heavily and I looked at the cats who were gathering. They looked at the floor silently as I walked right up to my sister, looking around at her wounds and the thorns digging into her. She was stuck. Really badly.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I growled at them, eyes eyes blazing in anger and my claws digging into the ground. "Why're you just standing there?!"

And then Puddleheart entered the clearing quietly, herbs in his jaws. He set them around our sister and started chewing something up and putting it on her. He said nothing to us since he probably knew what he was doing. Littlecloud had a lot of problems with thorns. Puddleheart learned it fast.

When Needlepaw cried out again he hushed her and began speaking to her quietly, "It's okay, Needlepaw. I'm here," he purred and I could see the pain in his eyes but he slowly began to pull the thorns out of her. They were still connected to the branches and she wiggled around a little but I could see how much blood she was losing. "I'm here. Sh."

The medicine cat focused on the thorns and not how much pain it caused her and I quickly got to working at pulling out the thorns too, it wasn't helpful that she let out a screech every time I touched one.

"Good work, Beepaw," Puddleheart mewed and turned to face Needlepaw with seriousness. "Listen, we can't pull out anymore without getting stuck ourselves. You need to get out yourself. Quickly, before your wounds get infected!" he urged and stepped back watching as she hung her head, eyes still closed she let out a wail as she began to walk out of the thorn bush.

She kept walking and I could see the thorns disconnect from their branches and the thorns stuck in her. Finally she was free and she whimpered, falling to the ground and then she went quiet.

"Crowfrost, carry her to my den, gently," Puddleheart commanded. "Yarrowpaw I need wet moss." He turned to me with sadness in his eyes. "Come with me," he ordered and followed Crowfrost into the clearing where everyone was sitting and watching in silence. There was no way they couldn't hear her yowls of pain.

We entered the den and Puddleheart pushed Crowfrost out after he set her gently in one of the nests.

"Why am I here? I don't know medicine cat stuff," I pointed out to my brother.

He took a deep breath as he mixed some things. "It's just for support. I need you here. "He didn't even look up at me as he kept mixing, applying something to her wounds and she let out a whimper but she didn't really seem to be responding anymore. "She's not dying," Puddleheart mewed suddenly.

My tail twitched in anticipation. This was taking too long and I wanted her to be okay. Her slight movements reassured me at times but impatience was clawing at me. _Please StarClan, let her be okay_! I pleaded silently and looked at Puddleheart who had suddenly stopped moving.

"Is she okay now?" I asked, standing up in excitement. She didn't look okay.

He shook his head slowly and looked up to the top of the den. "I don't think I can save her, Beepaw," he mewed and his head fell in disappointment. "I can feel StarClan tearing at my pelt and…" Puddleheart looked at me with pleading eyes. "If she lives, it's StarClan who saved her, not me."

I shook my head. "No, no!" I growled and dug my claws into the ground, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "You have to save her, Puddleheart! You are our medicine cat! We aren't relying on dead cats to save our sister! Do your job to the Clan and save her!" I ordered and watched as he looked at me with wide eyes but he didn't move to get his herbs, he just looked at me.

Crowfrost bursted into the den. "Is she okay? What's happening?"

Puddleheart looked at the deputy and opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, "Puddleheart isn't going to save her!" I snapped facing the large tom with anger. "He's leaving it to dead cats to save her!"

"What?" He looked up at Puddleheart who was shaking his head but, for some reason, Crowfrost nodded in agreement. "It's up to StarClan, Beepaw." He nudged me to the entrance of the den and I angrily exited, passing by Wasptail and Stonetooth who were awaiting news beside the den and their faces brightened when I came out but I passed by them, unable to calm myself.

Cloudkit cut me off, her large eyes looking up at me. "Where are you going? Is Needlepaw okay?"

My whole body shook with rage. "No! She isn't okay! Puddleheart isn't going to fix her!" I pushed past the kit and ran out of camp, not caring where I was going. Just running. I was furious with everyone.

"Beepaw!" a voice yowled and I brought myself back to reality and slowed down, looking around curiously. "What're you doing here?" the voice yelled again.

There was rushing water in front of me and a familiar dark gray tom in front of me, smiling. "Nightpaw?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion. "What're you doing on ShadowClan territory?"

Nightpaw laughed and shook his head. "I'm not on ShadowClan territory. You're on RiverClan territory! You're lucky it wasn't Perchwing didn't find you!" His eyes shone in amusement as he gazed at me in awe. "What're you doing out here?"

I looked around in confusion and noticed that I was, in fact, in RiverClan territory. The border was three tail lengths behind me and I had rushed right over blindly.

"I-I-" I cut myself off, looking at the tom in surprise. "Sorry… I w-was just distracted." I backed up until I was back into ShadowClan territory but Nightpaw sat right at the border and smiled at me. "We aren't friends," I mewed suddenly.

The shock was clear all over his face. "Just because our Clans are at war?" he asked in a very concerned voice. "No, we don't have to not be friends because of that! That only applies during battle!" he insisted.

My ears pricked to the idea and I nodded slowly. "Right! We aren't doing anything wrong!" Excitement shocked me and my paws pricked to run around with him but I stayed on my side of the border. "I thought you were angry with me the other day," I told him honestly. I had thought he didn't want to be my friend.

Nightpaw shook his head slowly. "Just playing pretend!" I could see his excitement. "It's nice to have a friend that isn't related to me." He rolled his eyes and glanced around. "Perchwing is coming! Run!" he hissed.

I couldn't smelled anything but I nodded and jumped into a nearby bush, peering out a little to see the warrior approaching Nightpaw sternly.

"What're you doing? We have work to do!" Her eyes searched our territory in hopes of seeing a patrol to challenge but she saw nothing. Her eyes landed on the bush I was in but she said nothing as she led Nightpaw away and the apprentices wave goodbye to me. I was in the clear, thank StarClan.

As soon as they had disappeared from view I jumped out of the bushes and raced away, my anger now gone.

When I'd reached camp, Strikefang was waiting for me. I felt guilt singe my pelt. I'd run off and not said anything to anyone. Plus I was with the enemy Clan. What was I thinking?

"Beepaw, I understand you're upset but please, never run off like that again," Strikefang pleaded and a hint of relief was in his voice but I could tell he was trying to push it away. Was he worried about me? "Needlepaw is doing better."

I nodded slowly and glanced at the medicine den. "I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed to clear my head…" I looked at the entrance to camp with a grin, Nightpaw flashing through my head. "I'm better now."

He smiled at me. "Good. Well, you should get some rest and we'll continue training in the morning," he mewed to me and then padded away.

My eyes flickered to the apprentice's den where I knew I'd have to face Yarrowpaw. I hadn't spoken to him at all about Needlepaw or my little episode.

I took a deep breath and marched into the apprentice's den, Yarrowpaw looking up at me, his yellow eyes shining in grief. He was hurting too. He was grooming his ginger pelt and paused to look at me.

"Beepaw!" he exclaimed in shock, as if he didn't expect me to come into the den yet. "Needlepaw is doing better. StarClan is on our side," he mewed with a warm smiling and shifted awkwardly in his nest. "How're you doing?"

My head clouded with thoughts. "I-I…" I trailed off, deep in thought. "I'm doing okay," I mewed honestly, laying down in my nest diagonal from him. "How about you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm also doing okay," he agreed and smiled lightly. "Goodnight, Beepaw." He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes and soon I could hear his soft breathing and I closed my eyes too.

"Beepaw! Don't forget about your destiny!" a dark brown tabby she-cat with a shadowy pelt screeched at me. " _Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over._ " And then the she-cat disappeared.

I sat up in my nest, breathing heavily. Who was that she-cat? I didn't recognize her from any stories or any other dreams I'd had. She was just reminding me of the prophecy. But it wasn't Snowstar…

 _Get it together, Beepaw! You have training today!_ I stood up and glanced over at Yarrowpaw who was still sound asleep peacefully. But then Strikefang's head popped in the den.

His eyes shone with amusement as he yowled, "Wake up Yarrowpaw! You're training with Beepaw and I today!" Then he slipped out and Yarrowpaw jumped to his paws, looking alarmed.

"Oh, great StarClan save us," he muttered and slipped out of the den and I followed after, stifling a laugh.

Spikefur was waiting by the entrance with Strikefur now at his side. We padded up to them and I could tell Yarrowpaw was exhausted. I, however, was ready to learn some battle moves! It had been a while since we learned anything and I was itching to show some skills.

"Today we will be going outside of camp to the training hollow to practice battle moves," Spikefur mewed, eyes shining. "You will be practicing partner fighting!" He turned away from us and led us along the edge of camp until we were in the training hollow which was just a clearing with pine needles from the trees covering the ground.

Yarrowpaw's eyes flickered to me. I had never seen any moves he had done before so I wasn't sure how this was going to work but before I could point this out Strikefang yowled, "Begin!" And the mischief in his eyes grew as he lunged at Needlepaw and Spikefur lashed out at my nose.

I let out a yelp and leaned back just in time. I could see his claws gleaming and my panic rose. My eyes flickered over to Yarrowpaw who was struggling to dodge my mentor's claws.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head and I back up so that Yarrowpaw and I were back to back as I ordered him, "Get on your hind paws, now! We can do this!" Pushing my panic away I got onto my hind paws and felt Yarrowpaw copy me and I continued to fight off Spikefur. Another idea popped in my head. "Switch!" I ordered him and we turned so I was fighting my mentor now.

They didn't see this coming and I didn't even know how I knew to do it but I knew my mentor so much better than Yarrowpaw. Strikefang lashed out at my and I hit his paw with mine, lashing out at his nose with claws unsheathed and watching blood gush from his nose. He glared at me lightly and then I got down on all fours again and lashed out at his leg, watching him fall to the ground and I pretended to kill him before turning back to Yarrowpaw and Spikefur, nodding at my brother as we fought him together.

As I went in for his leg Yarrowpaw lashed out at his cheek so he was distracted. I tackled him over on to the ground and Yarrowpaw delivered the 'final blow'.

"Very good, both of you!" Strikefang praised and our mentors locked eyes. "Now you will go on a hunting patrol and you must bring something back to camp that you caught together," he mewed and flicked his tail at Spikefur. "Let us head back to camp." And they dived into the bushes.

I parted my jaws and scented the air. Nothing was really fresh because of the snow still on the ground but I could pick up a robin not to far.

When I looked over at Yarrowpaw he nodded. He'd smelled the bird too and we headed off, following the scent of the bird silent besides the crunch of snow under our paws.

Finally the bird was in view, shuffling about on the ground, looking for something to eat.

Yarrowpaw nodded at me to go into a tree and then he crawled into the bushes closest to the bird while I found a tree above the bird and climb up it, sitting on the second branch I waited for my brother. I could see him easily against the snow and bushes but the bird didn't seem to notice as Yarrowpaw lunged out of the bushes, yelling and yowling at the bird and he took flight instantly, right towards my tree and I jumped out, hooking the bird's wing with my claw and we fell to the ground.

The bird was still struggling to fly away but I killed him with a clean bite to the neck and smiled at Yarrowpaw.

"Let's head back to camp," he mewed and then led the way back to camp.

Strikefang and Spikefur were waiting for us in the clearing, their eyes shining in pride. They were obviously watching us catch the bird together.

"Go bring that to Puddleheart," mewed Strikefang to me and then he turned to Spikefur and mumbled something but I didn't care to hear what it was because I padded away, bringing the frail bird to Puddleheart's den.

The medicine cat was sorting herbs and my sister was sitting up in her nest, watching him with a smile and I could tell she was stifling a laugh but when she spotted me her eyes shone even brighter and she jumped out of the nest and limped to me.

"Beepaw!" she purred and I could tell she was struggling to stand. "It's so good to see you!"

Puddleheart turned his head and looked at us. "Needlepaw, get back in your nest, now. You might've reopened the wounds. I told you you couldn't move from there!" he growled and led her back over to the nest.

She didn't seem to care though. "I'm sorry Puddleheart I just missed my sister." She tilted her head at me and glanced at the entrance. "Is Yarrowpaw coming to visit too?"

Pain struck me. Had Yarrowpaw not come to see her yet? My head shook and I set down the bird. "I brought you guys some prey."

My brother smiled at me but it quickly faded as he checked Needlepaw's wounds. "Thank you, Beepaw," he mumbled.

I dipped my head to him and slipped out of the den, my eyes instantly finding my mentor who was eat a mouse at the edge of the clearing and I padded over to him, glancing up at the sun that was sinking in the sky. Night would fall very soon.

"Good training today, Beepaw. Tomorrow we will be cleaning out the nursery and if all goes well you will goto the Gathering with us the day after," Strikefang mewed to me, tilting his head and then a loud noise made him turn his head to the nursery where the three oldest kits, Lionkit, Birchkit, and Slatekit raced out, rolling around.

"Shouldn't they be apprentices soon?" I asked Strikefang when he returned his gaze to me. "They look like they're eight moons old!"

My mentor nodded with a chuckle. "They just turned six this morning. I suspect Rowanstar will name them apprentices in the morning." He rose to his paws, licking his whiskers. "Get some sleep, Beepaw." And then he padded away to the warrior's den.

I shook out my fur, seeing the clearing was emptying slowly besides the hunting patrol that was entering camp, Crowfrost at the lead with a mouse in his jaws. He nodded at me.

Yarrowpaw was nowhere to be found so I assumed he was in the apprentice's den and I walked over to it, slipping inside to see my brother was already fast asleep.

Laying down in my nest I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Let all who can catch their own prey join beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar yowled and I sat up in my nest, gazing around to see it was completely empty. Why had no one waken me?

I jumped out of my nest and exited the den, seeing it was just past dawn and everyone had already gathered in the clearing besides the two elder Oakfur and Kinkfur who were slowly traveling across the clearing to gather while I quickly went around Yarrowpaw and Tigerheart and sat beside Strikefang who was sitting beside Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt.

"Lionkit, Birchkit, and Slatekit step forward!" Rowanstar yowled and the three kits stepped away from Pinenose. "You've reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed!" His eyes shone in pride for the three its. "Lionkit, I name you Lionpaw! Your mentor will be Junipernose! I hope he passes all he can down to you."

Lionpaw and his new mentor sat at the edge of the crowd, waiting for the other two to become apprentices.

Rowanstar continued, "Birchkit, I name you Birchpaw! Your mentor will be Sleekfeather! I hope she passes her wisdom down to you." He looked down at the last kit with his eyes shining. "Slatekit, I name you Slatepaw! Your mentor will be Tigerheart!"

"Lionpaw! Birchpaw! Slatepaw!" we all cheered loudly and it echoed around the clearing.

The three apprentices exited camp with their mentors, jumping around in excitement while they tried to hush them.

Rowanstar jumped down from the hazel branch and met Tawnypelt with a lick to the cheek and Strikefang padded up to me.

"So if we can finish the nursery before nightfall you may goto the Gathering," he purred and flicked his tail at the nursery. "You start clearing it out and I'll gather moss." Then he padded off without another word.

I padded over to the nursery and slipped inside where Grassheart and Cloudkit were playing: Grassheart tossed a mossball and Cloudkit chased after it until they spotted me.

"Beepaw!" Cloudkit purred and bounced over to me. "What're you doing?"

Grassheart smiled at me and I smiled back warmly. I never really spoke to Grassheart. "I'm here to clean out the den with Strikefang," I told them and nodded at the entrance. "So if you would…"

The queen grabbed Cloudkit by the scruff and carried her out of the den without another word and I set off to work, cleaning the nests and emptying out all of the nasty old moss and after I'd finished I waited for Strikefang.

After a while he slipped into the den with his jaws full of moss and dropped it down, tilting his head at me as he spoke, "Nice work, Beepaw! Let's get to work filling these nests!" He picked up some moss and carried it to one of the nests and I put the moss in it.

Once we'd finished the sun was already going down and Strikefang ordered me to get something to eat while he informed Rowanstar we'd be going with him to the Gathering. I was rather excited to go, I knew it'd be interesting between RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan and ThunderClan since the fighting. I wondered how Nightpaw was doing as I joked down my mouse.

Rowanstar's loud yowl made me sit up and I watched him stand beneath the hazel branch. "Crowfrost, Puddleheart, Pinenose, Strikefang, Beepaw, Tigerheart, Slatepaw, and Tawnypelt will be attending the Gathering tonight," he told us and then flicked his tail. "Let's head out!" He raced to the entrance, meeting his mate and I raced over to join him, meeting up with Slatepaw.

"Hi!" he squeaked, eyes shining at me. "Good to see you, Beepaw." He dipped his head respectfully to me, the older apprentice.

I was proud and smiled at him and then we raced out of camp, leaving Cloudkit in the clearing, yelling goodbye to me and waving her tail in excitement. I couldn't wait to take her to her first Gathering. But right now, I needed to focus on actually getting there.

We raced through the pines and I could see the RiverClan border and hear the rushing water. But I couldn't see the RiverClan warriors. We didn't slow down at all as we rushed over the border and kept going, the wind blowing through my fur. I kind of enjoyed it and before I knew it we were jumping over the river and now in the marshy part of where the Island was. I could see the RiverClan warriors waiting by the log to cross and I could see it.

Now we slowed down and then stopped, mingling with the RiverClan warriors a little. But they were still giving off hostility. We were too but I kept it cool until I ran into Nightpaw who was gleaming with excitement.

"Beepaw! Nice to see you! How are you?" he purred softly and I shuffled uncomfortable. I hope no one else noticed his kindness.

Pushing off my uncomfortableness I forced a smile. "I've been great! What about you?" My ear twitched and I glanced at the log, hoping it was my turn to cross but Curlfeather was just now crossing and then Rowanstar jumped up on the log. I was stuck talking to him, to my dismay.

"Pretty great!" he mewed and then glanced around before whispering, just loud enough for me to hear, "I've missed you."

I felt my pelt burn in embarrassment. "I've missed you as well," I whispered back, feeling my happiness strike. _I really did miss him, didn't I?_ I thought silently, my worry growing. _He's from the enemy Clan, Beepaw! Pull it together!_ "You go next," I mewed quickly, nudging him a little to the log. Tigerheart and Slatepaw were waiting and talking about battle moves behind us and I wanted to hurry to get over to the Island where we could be more secluded from the others.

He crossed over without another word and I followed close behind him, not wanting to lose sight of the muscular dark gray tom.

After we'd crossed over he pushed me to the side of the Island and mumbled to me, "What's going on, Beepaw?" he asked fiercely, his leafy green eyes blazing with sudden anger. "Why are you so eager to get away from me?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-No! I'm very happy to see you, Nightpaw. I am." I paused to make sure no one was around. The closest cat around was Oatclaw from WindClan and he was standing no less than four fox-lengths away. "I'm worried someone will suspect we're friends…"

He looked confused. "We aren't allowed to be friends? Beepaw, I don't understand… We aren't doing anything wrong." Nightpaw seemed very set on his idea.

Finally I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm sorry…" I felt disappointment. I should be his friend. "We're friends, always, Nightpaw."

Then he chuckled and opened his jaws to say something but a loud yowl interuppted him and we turned to the Great Oak where the four leaders sat. Mistystar stood to start. "RiverClan has four new warriors: Shadestream, Prickleclaw, Foxpelt, and Nightfur!" she announced with pride and I looked at Nightpaw in shocked.

"Oh my StarClan, you're a warrior?!" I gasped quietly at him and he nodded.

His eyes were gleaming with pride and amusement. "Nightfur is my new name. I was going to correct you but I was interrupted…" He flicked his tail at Mistystar who was still speaking.

"...and of course it has once again been brought to my attention that ShadowClan still harbors the little kittypet." Mistystar turned her gaze to Rowanstar who said nothing and just quietly smiled to himself.

Onestar stood up, dismissing Mistystar with a flick of his tail. "WindClan also has new warriors: Brindleclaw and Smokefur! We also have a new queen, Larkwing! The snow has brought a little sickness to our camp but we remain strong and the prey still runs!" he announced proudly and sat back down, glancing at Mistystar who smiled and looked back out to the Clans.

Bramblestar rose and shook out his fur. "ThunderClan has new warriors as well, Alderpelt and Sparkflower! My warriors have stayed under the healthy care of Jayfeather and Leafpool since the last battle." He paused to send a glare at Mistystar before continuing. "The trees are hiding most of the snow from touching the ground so the prey is running." He nodded for Rowanstar to go.

Rowanstar rose to his paws on the branch and it swayed under his weight. He didn't seem to notice. "ShadowClan has some sad news," he began, "disease struck ShadowClan camp and Littlecloud has passed onto StarClan and Puddleheart has been taking care of my Clan's wounds. We also have three new apprentices: Birchpaw, Slatepaw, and Lionpaw. And three new warriors: Junipernose, Sleekfeather, and Strikefang!" There was some cheers from ThunderClan and ShadowClan but other than that is was silent. "Cloudkit, the kittypet ShadowClan has taken in, will be staying." His eyes flashed in warning. "Let us mingling beneath StarClan!" He jumped down from the Great Oak and the other leaders followed.

"Congratulations!" I purred instantly to Nightfur. I was so proud of my friend. "I can't believe you are a warrior! Are you excited?"

Nightfur nodded instantly, a smile going across his face. "Thank you, Beepaw! I can't wait for you to get your warrior name! And of course I'm excited. I cannot wait to get my first apprentice…" He quivered in excitement and shuffled closer to me.

Across the clearing I saw Mistystar and Onestar exchange a look and I felt uncomfortable. "Nightfur… Is something about to happen?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off Mistystar and Onestar.

He laughed, shaking his head in confusion. "What're you talking about, Beepaw?"

And as soon as he finished his sentence Mistystar rose to her back paws, letting out a yowl that echoed on the Island, "WindClan, RiverClan, attack!"


	8. Chapter 6: Beestripe

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _Panic washed over me as RiverClan_ and WindClan cats poured onto the Island. I could see two cats guarding the log, both RiverClan warriors. The ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats were in panic as well, unsure what was happening until one of the warriors tackled them over. The medicine cats had managed to climb the Great Oak and were watching the cloudless sky. StarClan was okay with this?

And then Nightfur tackled me into the bushes and held me down, glancing around behind him and seeing it was clear. His eyes held pain. "I'm so sorry, Beepaw. I couldn't betray my Clan but I can't see you get hurt…" His eyes closed tightly and I knew exactly what he was feeling.

"My Clan is in danger, Nightfur," I growled lowly, shoving him off. "I have to save them." I rose to my paws but before I left I turned to him. "Be careful, please…" Then I slipped out of the bushes and ran into Rowanstar.

"Beepaw!" he said in alarm. "Are you alright?" He has a long scratch going down his side.

I nodded at him. "Have you sent someone to get help?" I asked, looking around the clearing or Slatepaw and spotting him cowering behind Tigerheart who was fighting off Reedwhisker alone.

Rowanstar shook his head and closed his eyes. "Send Slatepaw, quickly!" And then he dived back into the fight and I raced to the little apprentice, sliding in and grabbing Reedwhisker's back leg tightly and while he was distracted, Tigerheart raked his claws deep in his chest and the RiverClan deputy raced away.

Tigerheart looked at me with wide eyes but I spoke to the apprentice. "Slatepaw, if Tigerheart and I clear the way we want you to race to ShadowClan camp and get help and after they're on their way, goto ThunderClan." Without an answer I led Tigerheart to the log where I recalled, easily, Havenpelt and Heronwing.

 _Oh dear StarClan save me,_ I thought and then lunged at Heronwing's neck, but he saw it coming and dodged, however, I wasn't done yet. Rage went through me and I pushed him away from the log, seeing Havenpelt and Tigerheart rolling around in a fit of teeth and claws and Slatepaw slipped through and I watched him cross over the log and disappear on the other side.

Heronwing's rage was pulsing at me. I could see the hate in his eyes and when he lashed out at me I hit his paw away and jabbed out at him with my other paw and felt the blood gushing from his neck. He gasped in pain and then another cat was beside me.

It was Mothwing and her eyes were wide with distress. She looked up at the still cloudless sky and closed her eyes. "Please, please," she mumbled and sniffed him while I slowly backed away and bumped into something.

I turned around to see Nightfur looked right at me. "It's okay," he purred. "It'll be over soon…" He looked behind him and I followed his gaze to see Rowanstar and Bramblestar facing off against Mistystar and Onestar, all of them covered in blood, but Rowanstar hurting the most.

Mistystar lashed out and Onestar raked his claws around my leader's pelt before jumping on Bramblestar. Rowanstar fell to the ground and began to spasm and everyone stopped in motion, turning to see what was happening.

All the medicine cats, excluding Mothwing, raced to him and Puddleheart announced, "He's losing a life!" His eyes were full of pain and then he spotted spasming.

Rowanstar sat up, his eyes wide and he looked at the sky. Now, clouds covered the moon making it darker than before. "Mistystar," his voice rang out, "you have taken one of my lives. What more do you want?"

Slatepaw entered the clearing with ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats behind him, they all seemed confused as Mistystar replied, "We want you to rid of the kittypet you have in your Clan!"

Bramblestar darted forward, taking down Onestar while Rowanstar darted to Mistystar and tackled her, pinning her down with fury. "You know what you're doing, Mistystar," he growled, getting in her face and Reedwhisker tried to rush forward but Crowfrost held him back by the scruff. "Cloudkit is now a Clan cat and if you have a problem with that…" He dug his claws into her neck. "I'll end the problem for you!"

I stepped forward, feeling the surprise on the Island increase. He was threatening to murder her?

She glared at him. "Very well…" Mistystar took a deep breath. "Let me up and we'll let the kittypet stay." Her eyes narrowed to slits as he let her up and she looked up at the moon. "RiverClan, WindClan, let's head home!" And then she led the bloody WindClan and RiverClan warriors off the Island.

Nightfur was still beside me and he looked at me with sad eyes. "I'd like to see you, tomorrow night at moon high at the border. Please, Beepaw." And then he ran off, following his Clan.

After they'd cleared out Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Let it be known that any ThunderClan or ShadowClan cat caught speaking with a RiverClan or WindClan cat will be severely punished." He flicked his tail and gather his warriors and they left the Island silently.

We followed after them silently. I could feel my pelt burning with wounds, most of them I didn't even remember getting. For most of that fight I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. I spotted Yarrowpaw padding beside Lionpaw who was completely blood free as was my brother. Needlepaw wasn't with the group, thankfully.

I fell in step beside my mentor but we didn't speak. I could see him grinding his teeth together from the pain and I glanced at his pelt. He had a deep bite in his shoulder and some scratches on his pelt.

Suddenly, Nightfur popped into my mind, as did his request. Meet him at the border? Why would I do that? Now I could feel the snow under my paws crunched and we reached the river.

It was frozen over and the ice didn't look very thick so we crossed one at a time: First Rowanstar and Crowfrost, Puddleheart went next and Lionpaw, Birchpaw, and Slatepaw hurried across, Tawnypelt let her two kits, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, go and then waited for Junipernose, Sleekfeather, and Strikefang to cross while I went to the back, making sure everyone was okay crossing over. Pinenose slowly went across with the help of some cheers from her kits, Wasptail and Stonetooth crossed together very slowly.

Finally it was just Spikefur and I. He nodded for me to go and I took a deep breath, putting my first pawstep on the ice. It wouldn't crack under my weight, I knew, but if Spikefur were to get on the ice with me there was a possibility. I looked to my right to see the tom gently putting a paw on the ice and I started to cross over, feeling my panic rise. But I ignored it and slowly went across, seeing he was aready climbing onto the bank and the cats were clearing out I hurried up.

But just as I was at the bank right where Spikefur was waiting for me, I slipped and fell and my yowl of pain echoed, as did the loud crack of the ice. My panic rose more and I struggled to my paws, seeing that was crack was increase and I jumped onto the snowy bank, clawing my way up it until I was standing next to Spikefur, snow in my pelt and shivering.

"Come on, Beepaw," he mewed and pushed me towards camp. "We need to hurry and get you back to camp before you catch a cold!" Spikefur ran forward and I followed, glancing back to see the ice breaking up into pieces.

My whole body was going numb as we ran through the cats of ShadowClan but I pushed on, feeling my eyes water with the effort. My stomach was empty and it wasn't helping. I felt weak and slow, even as we passed Rowanstar and Crowfrost who led the group.

We ran over the empty greenleaf twoleg place, our pawsteps loud on the hard surface that was also covered in snow and pushed on, crossing over the border. Now we were in the familiar pines and I could see the small empty thunderpath through the trees.

Luckily, we didn't have to cross it and I looked forward, dodging a tree and keeping up with Spikefur who had his fur puffed out in the cold. I could hear the rest of the ShadowClan warriors chatting behind us. They had probably just crossed the border and decided it was safe to talk.

The pines held great shelter, I noticed. There was barely any snow on the ground because of the trees but I knew if you bumped into one of those trees, the snow would come falling down.

I could see the camp straight ahead and Spikefur bursted into it and I slipped in after him. The only cats left in the clearing was Grassheart, Cloudkit, Oakfur, and Kinkfur and they looked up at us from the other side of the clearing, underneath the pine tree that guarded the ground from snow.

Cloudkit, upon seeing me covered in blood and snow, widened her eyes and I could feel her little heart breaking. "Oh no! Beepaw, are you okay?!" She ran to me, plowing through the snow and the only reason I could see her was because of the brown patches on her body. She ran right up to me and rubbed her small body against my chest. She was still rather small for almost being six moons.

"I'm okay," I purred at her, my voice hoarse from the running. "Go into the nursery, Cloudkit. I don't want you to get sick," I ordered her and the nudged her to the nursery, Grassheart slowly padding after the kit.

Just as she reached the nursery, Rowanstar and Crowfrost entered the clearing, looking tired. "Alright everyone!" he yowled as the ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing. "Get to sleep, Puddleheart will check your wounds in the morning…" He trudged to his den and entered it, leaving the clearing silent.

Lionpaw was jumping up and down as she spoke to Yarrowpaw and he led the three new apprentices over to the apprentice's den and they all entered. I decided to join them and padded after, entering the den and seeing them all laying in their nests, listening to my brother talk.

Birchpaw was laying in the nest to the right to Yarrowpaw, Lionpaw had the one on the left and Slatepaw was in the nest to the left of mine which was in front of Yarrowpaw's while Needlepaw's nest was to the right of my nest.

I plopped in my nest and curled up, pricking my ears to listen to my brother's story but I was too tired to really listen.

Quickly I drifted to sleep without a care in the world.

The rumbling of my stomach woke me that morning. The den was full except for Lionpaw who wasn't in there. Junipernose was his mentor so it did make sense. I could see the sunlight through the den, it was bright.

I emerged from the den silently and looked around. Snow still covered the ground but it wasn't snowing. The sun was high in the sky and the clearing was busy. A small pain in my side made me wince. My wounds!

With dismay I padded to the medicine den. At least I'd be able to see Needlepaw.

But Puddleheart had another cat in his den other than Needlepaw. It was Tigerheart and his eyes were closed but his chest moved up and down. I could see the scratches going down his pelt, still bleeding.

"Can I help you?" my sister's familiar voice mewed and she entered the den from the back part, herbs in her jaws. When she saw me though, the herbs fell and her eyes went wide. "Oh, uh, hi Beepaw."

Puddleheart entered the den from the back too, looking at me with wide eyes. "Have you, um, come to get your wounds checked out?" he asked, gathering the leaves Needlepaw had dropped.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, actually…" I looked at Needlepaw and watched as Puddleheart began to apply the juices from the herbs to my wounds. It stung a little. "What happened to Tigerheart?" I asked, still looking at Needlepaw.

Before Puddleheart could reply Needlepaw chimed in, "Oatclaw has some sharp claws. During the fight last night he might've torn something in his leg… He can't stand very well so we're keeping an eye on him." She picked up some other's leaves, not even noticing what she had said.

 _We're?_ I though in surprised. "We're? Meaning both of you?"

Now Needlepaw realized and sat up straight, looking at Puddleheart who was mumbling to himself, putting cobwebs on my wound. "Yes, Beepaw! We're, meaning both of us. Needlepaw has picked up some herbs with her time in here and she's helping me since there are so many wounds." He didn't even look away from my wounds but I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Is she going to go back to warrior duties? Is she healed? Or is she going to become…" I looked at Needlepaw with alarm at the thought. Is she going to become a medicine cat apprentice?

My brother stopped and looked at me. "Beepaw, it's temporary. She's still healing it won't be much longer. A few more sunrises." He turned away for a moment and then looked back at me. "Try to take it easy. No hunting. If the pain comes back, come see one of _us_ ," he mewed and then grabbed a herb, chewing it up.

I dipped my head and quickly left the den in silence. I had nothing more to say to either of them. No hunting today. I felt my stomach rumble again and I recalled that I was starving. With my wounds and the drama with Needlepaw I had forgotten to eat. I hadn't eaten since before the Gathering yesterday. I padded to the small fresh-kill pile and picked up a small mouse and quickly ate it. It was cold and soggy but it still filled me up, for now.

"Beepaw!" Strikefang's familiar voice rang out and he padded over to me. "We're going to go on a border patrol with Birchpaw and Sleekfeather." He nodded to the entrance where they were. "Puddleheart told me no running so you have nothing to worry about." Strikefang smiled warmly and led me over to the entrance.

Birchpaw smiled at me. "Which border are we patrolling, Junipernose?" He looked to his mentor with great respect and I could tell he was actually proud to have him as his mentor.

"RiverClan's, of course. Rowanstar wants us to make sure they know that we're strong and fierce. We mark it every day now." He looked at me for a brief moment and then turned away, leading the way to the RiverClan border.

Strikefang trailed in front of us, clearing his throat. "Beepaw, Rowanstar and I agreed very soon you should do your warrior assignment." His eyes were sparkling.

Birchpaw gasped. "Wow! Congratulations, Beepaw!" He smiled even wider and then silence set in and awkwardness did too.

We traveled in silence until we reached the border. There were no RiverClan patrols and the last one was very faint, probably this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a patrol.

"Keep your eyes open for patrols," Junipernose ordered and he and Strikefang started marking the border while Birchpaw and I kept our eyes open.

I parted my jaws a little and a familiar scent washed over me. "RiverClan patrol!" I hissed as the two warriors finished marking the border and they stood their ground.

Nightfur slipped in through the bushes, his pelt wet and Mallownose, Icewing, and Mintfur entered in after him, looking at us with interest.

"Greetings," Nightfur mewed calmly, his eyes landing on me. "How can we help you?" All of their pelts were wet. Why were they in the river?

Junipernose dipped his head. "Just marking the border, Nightfur. No worries." He noticed the wet pelts too and glanced over at me. He wanted me to ask about it but fear struck me.

It shouldn't be a problem to ask. Nightfur was my friend. "Why're you wet? Did the river break?" I asked him and felt the RiverClan patrol shuffle awkwardly.

He took in a deep breath and tensed up. "There was an incident. Someone broke the ice and it was very thin when we tried to cross…" He glanced over at Icewing who nodded. "Sickness has hit RiverClan camp…"

Worry struck me and my eyes widened as I gazed at the handsome RiverClan warrior. "Who is sick?" I was really just looking for him to tell me he wasn't sick. "Mistystar?"

Mallownose stepped forward, his eyes shining in uncertainty. "Why would we tell you?"

"I'm here to help, not hurt you guys. Despite everything," I mewed and glanced at the two warriors who said nothing, just nodded. "Please, tell me."

The RiverClan warriors glanced at each other and Mintfur mewed, "Mistystar has already lost a life from the sickness. Mothwing is sick as well. Heronwing and Foxpelt are very sick and the rest of us have some sort of sickness from it." He looked at the rest of the warriors who hung their head.

Panic struck me and Nightfur met my gaze with sadness but Strikefang interrupted. "We should get going," he mewed and turned away, the RiverClan warriors doing the same, except for Nightfur.

"Am I still meeting you here tonight?" I asked him and he nodded. "Be safe, Nightfur, please," I pleaded and before he could reply I turned away and trotted carefully away, back to the others.

They were discussing what to do with the information given. "Should we report it to Rowanstar? We could attack," Strikefang mewed truthfully.

"No! They trusted us with that information," Birchpaw disagreed.

I nodded in agreement with the other apprentice. "For now, let's just keep it to ourselves." We didn't say anything more and continued walking to camp.

Moonhigh was approaching as I neared the RiverClan border. It was freezing outside but I was far too excited to see Nightfur. I hope he was doing okay.

"Beepaw!" called a voice and I recognized the shape of Nightfur and I purred, rushing over to him but care so I didn't reopen my wound. "I'm glad you made it!" He rubbed his muzzle against mine and purred softly.

My excitement increased, as did my fear. I wonder what would happen if we were caught out here. "How're you feeling? With the sickness and everything. I don't want you to get a cough!" I sniffed him. He didn't smell sick at all.

Nightfur shook his head. "I'm okay, Beepaw. I promise." His ears pricked. "When are you getting your warrior name? Soon, I hope. You are such a great warrior!" He gazed at me with happy eyes.

I recalled what Strikefang had said about me getting my name soon. "Within the next few sunrises," I told him. "How about when I get my name I'll find you and tell you myself. I want it to come from me, not the Gathering!" I teased him, recalling I didn't even know he'd received his warrior name until Mistystar announced it at the Gathering.

He nodded in agreement and chuckled softly, looking up at the moon. We still had some time. "Sounds great." He tilted his head and gazed at me with a smile. "You should get going but first… Promise me something?"

My head tilted back at him and I nodded. "What is it?"

"Be careful… There are some cats that you should beware of." He glanced around cautiously. "I'll let you know the next time we can meet up. Probably when you get your warrior name." He smiled at me and licked my muzzle gently. "See you around." And then he raced away, leaving me alone in silence.

His words rang through my ears: _Be careful. There are some cats that you should beware of._ Did he know of the prophecy? My head shook slowly. No, he couldn't. It was _my_ prophecy. Maybe he was apart of it though? I shook my head. Right now I needed to focus on getting my name. Maybe I could figure out if he knew about the prophecy next time we saw each other.

I padded away from the border, careful not to break into a run. I knew I'd be tired in the morning but it was worth it. As long as tomorrow I wasn't going to get my warrior name I should be fine. But I knew it was too early. As soon as I get my warrior name Cloudkit would become a 'paw. My apprentice.

Without even realizing I was right outside of camp. I pered inside to see that it was completely empty. Relief washed over me and I padded in, quickly slipping into the apprentice's den and seeing everyone was asleep. I laid down silently and closed my eyes, easily drifting off to sleep.

"I know, Featherstorm but I can't very well announce it to the Clan!" a familiar voice mewed through the bushes.

I peered through them and recognized Rowanstar and the dark brown tabby she-cat in my dream. _Featherstorm?_ The name didn't sound familiar. Another cat was in the clearing, Snowstar. I sat silently and listened to them.

"I am well aware, Rowanstar," she mewed, but not with the scary voice she used with me. Her voice now was honey-like and kind. "The Clans are falling apart, you must do something!" Her eyes were shining a lovely amber color and they held sadness.

Snowstar stepped forward, his gray pelt shimmering from the moon above. "Rowanstar, they other leaders have lost their way. We've spoken to them. Mistystar is too sick, Onestar is too busy planning to steal Cloudkit and Bramblestar is too distracted with battle training and preparation. You are the other leader with a clear head." He was practically begging now. "What will you do if they Clan cats start to lose faith?"

Rowanstar blinked, looking at the ground as if the answer would be there. "They won't. They're all loyal warriors to their leaders, and to StarClan." Now he faced Snowstar with narrowed eyes. "How dare you challenge their loyalty?"

A new cat entered the clearing. It was a reddish-brown tabby tom. I'd never seen him before. "Snowstar, I just spoke with Willowshine. She's struggling too much with all the sick cats. Jayfeather is already losing faith in the Clans. He refuses to speak with me. Kestrelflight spoke with me but he said because we allowed the attack at the Gathering he'd rather not see StarClan for a while. Puddleheart is in a panic. He spoke with me but he didn't want to hear about the prophecy." He shook his head in disappointment.

There was a brief silence and Snowstar spoke, "Redscar, we're losing the Clans." Her eyes closed and her head shook. "Rowanstar, two of the cats in your Clan are in the prophecy. They're right under your nose! Please, do something!" Her voice echoed around us and then the dream faded away.

I sat up in my nest, breathing heavily. My thoughts were whirling. What did I just witness? Were they talking about my prophecy? There were others involved? The Clans were falling apart? Confusion was swirling around me.

"Beepaw, are you okay?" Birchpaw asked and I jumped up, seeing he was the only one in the den.

My head nodded without permission. "O-Oh, yes. Sorry. Just a bad dream." Was he in the prophecy? I thought silently and decided that it would be impossible to know. Quickly I rushed out of the den and right into the snowy clearing.

The sun was already high in the sky and confusion struck me. Why was Strikefang letting me sleep so late? I looked around the clearing for him and spotted him easily, sitting next to Yarrowpaw, Spikefur, Crowfrost, and… Needlepaw?

I stomped right over to them. "What is going on here?" I snapped, glaring at them. "Why did no one wake me?"

Needlepaw chimed in with a smile, "We figured you need sleep. Also, we're going out to do our warrior assignment!"

Her smile widened at my surprise. "O-our warrior assignment?" I whispered. I couldn't wait to tell Nightfur! "What're we waiting for, let's go!"

Strikefang laughed. "So your goal is to catch a piece of prey before sundown." He glanced at my briefly but said nothing. "Begin."

As soon as he said begin I rushed out of camp, hearing my two siblings rushing out after me. I was the fastest though, excitement overcoming me. I really wanted to get my warrior name. For Nightfur, of course. The sooner I got it the sooner I could see him again. That is, if I could find him on the border.

My nose got to scenting the air before I even realized I was. Mouse and sparrow filled my nose and I stalked forward, following the sparrow scent through the pines and finally, seeing it on the snow. My siblings were near it so I figured that it was mine.

Taking a deep breath I got down low and silently stalked forward, seeing that I was in the clear to bring the bird down I let out a loud noise and It took flight. Perfect. I used my back paws to jump up in the air and I hooked my claw into his wing and brought it back down to the ground and killed it. I was lucky to have such a juicy bird. Did this mean it was near newleaf?

I quickly ran back through the forest, my bird in my jaws and excitement in my paws. This was it! All my training! Nightfur would be so proud of me!

My legs pushed me forward and I was running at full speed until I bursted into camp, my mentor sitting in the clearing waiting for me with a smile and pride in his eyes.

"Put it on the pile and wait," he ordered and slipped into Rowanstar's den and I threw my bird on the pile, watching Yarrowpaw and Needlepaw entering the clearing, prey in their jaws and their mentors trailing in afterwards, heading straight over to Rowanstar's den.

Nightfur you're going to be so proud of me! I thought and could barely hold my excitement in, watching Rowanstar exit his den and jump onto the hazel branch.

"Gather beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar yowled, looking down at us with pride and excitement.

Puddleheart slipped out of his den and joined the crowd while Oakfur and Kinkfur sat outside the elder's den. Everyone else was already in the clearing.

"Beepaw, Needlepaw, Yarrowpaw, step forward!" he yowled and Puddleheart's ears pricked at this and we all stepped forward. "I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Yarrowpaw, Beepaw, Needlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," we all mewed together.

Rowanstar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warriors name. Yarrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Yarrowfur. StarClan honors your kindness and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He touched his nose to Yarrowfur's shoulder and turned to Needlepaw. "Needlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Needleflower. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He touched his nose to her should too and then moved over to stand in front of me.

"Beepaw," he breathed out, his eyes full of shock but he shook it off and continued with a smile, "from this moment ou will be known as Beestripe. StarClan honors your leadership, respect, and intelligence, and we welcome you as full warrior of ShadowClan." He touched his nose to my shoulder and mumbled into my ear, "Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over." Then he pulled away and smiled widely, gazing at me for my reaction.

 _I already knew you knew,_ I thought to myself and nodded at him before enjoying the cheering from the Clan, "Beestripe! Needleflower! Yarrowfur!"

My mind flipped out away from the prophecy and I basked in my accomplishment. _Beestripe. I wonder if Nightfur will like it? I sure do,_ I thought silently and raised my head high.

"Tonight these warriors will sit vigil," Rowanstar yowled and watched as I traveled to the middle of the camp and sat down, my two siblings sitting down next to me. I was ready to see Nightfur already.

Finally, the sun rose and I wanted to run straight to RiverClan and see Nightfur but I didn't, instead I told Yarrowfur I'd be back and then raced off to RiverClan to wait for the tom.

As soon as I reached the border I crouched down in some bushes and waited, watching a patrol come and go, sadly Nightfur wasn't apart of it.

Sunhigh approached quickly and another patrol went by, but Nightfur wasn't apart of it. The day passed and I felt panicked. I should bring back some prey if I was going to sit here all day.

Finally, Nightfur approached the border, gazing over it like he was looking for me. I was about to jumped out of the bushes when Shimmerpelt and Shadestream came out of the bushes, sniffing the border.

"Smells like a patrol just went by," Shadestream mewed to Nightfur and looked around for the 'patrol'. I actually hadn't seen a ShadowClan patrol in a while.

Nightfur's eyes landed on the bushes I was in and he grinned. "Yeah, you're right. You should go on ahead, I'll stick around and make sure those rat-brains don't cross the border." He watched them pad away before turning back to the bushes I was in. "The coast is clear, you can come out."

I slowly exited the bushes and walked over to him, enjoying his smile. "I miss you," I mumbled and looked at the ground. "Can we see each other tonight? Here at moonhigh?"

The RiverClan warrior nodded. "Of course. I've missed you too, actually." He rubbed his muzzle against me. "I'll see you tonight, Beepaw." And then he padded away.

 _Beepaw_ , I thought in excitement. I had made him think I only wanted to see him because I missed him. That wasn't the only reason, of course.

Without noticing I had begun to walk away from the border and was nearing camp. I scented the air quickly and picked up a scent of lizard. Despite the other Clans, ShadowClan loved lizards and frogs. I followed the scent and trapped it in a marshy spot and quickly killed it, traveling back to camp. No one noticed I was gone and I set it down on the pile, grabbing a mouse and eating it. I'd need strength or tonight if I were to go see Nightfur.

"Beestripe, where have you been?" Crowfrost padded up to me, tilting his head.

I opened my mouth to reply and nodded slowly, thinking. "I, um, was hunting. It's leafbare, you know. Prey was hard to find." I examined his face to see if he bought it.

He definitely bought it. "Alright well next time please don't run off." Crowfrost turned away and walked over to Dawnpelt who was eating a frog at the edge of the clearing.

Puddleheart was next to Tigerheart and was helping him limp across the clearing, Needleflower beside them. She would've been a great medicine cat, in a different life maybe. Oakfur and Kinkfur were with Cloudkit just outside the elder's den, probably telling a story. Grassheart was padding out of camp with Sleekfeather and Birchpaw, probably to stretch her legs. Rowanstar was with Tawnypelt and Yarrowfur under the hazel branch and Rowanstar looked at me for a brief moment and nodded and then turned back to their conversation. My old mentor, Strikefang had just entered the clearing with Junipernose, Lionpaw, and Pinenose. Everyone else was out on patrol.

My eyes went to the sky and the sun was dropping in the sky. I should probably get some sleep before I go meet with Nightfur, I thought and smiled at the thought, padding over t the apprentice's den and paused, realizing I wasn't an apprentice anymore I happily trotted over to the warrior's den and slipped inside. It was completely empty so I picked a nest closest to the entrance and curled up, drifting to sleep.

My eyes flickered open and I could see the darkness pouring into the den. It was completely full and I stood up, stretching. I hope I could make it to see Nightfur. I silently slipped out of the den and saw that this time, Spikefur was out in the clearing, guarding.

Panic rose but I just got down low and moved slowly along the edge of camp, hoping my white pelt would blend in with the snow well enough. He didn't seem to see me and I slipped out of camp and took off, pushing myself to run faster until I was racing through the pines, smiling and enjoying the cool wind through my fur.

I was excited to see Nightfur and tell him the news. I ran faster, using my back legs to go faster until I had to skid to a stop at the border, looking around for the RiverClan warrior.

"Beepaw!" he purred suddenly, bursting through the bushes and rubbing his muzzle against mine. "I was scared you weren't coming!" He looked at me with compassion in his eyes.

 _Of course I'm coming!_ I thought and shook my head, the smile not able to come off my face. "My name isn't Beepaw," I purred at him, pretending I was confused. "My name is Bee _stripe_ ," I corrected at him.

The moment I told him my warrior name his eyes lit up. "You got your warrior name! Oh my StarClan! Beestripe..." His smiled widened and he shook his head. "I'm so proud of you. And your name, wow. It's so beautiful," he purred and licked my cheek.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in my side caused me to fall to the ground. "N-Nightfur, what's going on?" I gasped, turning my head to see that the deep scratch from the fight at the Gathering had reopened and blood was gushing out. Why hadn't I felt that? Was I too excited to see Nightfur?

"Oh my StarClan, Beestripe," he mewed and began licked my wound fiercely. "It's okay, I'm here. I've got you." I could see the pain in his eyes but everything was starting to go black. Was I dying? I couldn't be. I couldn't have been bleeding that long.

I let out a gasp as another shock of pain struck me. "A-Am I d-dying?" I looked at Nightfur as things faded and came back, he was looking at me with wide eyes and tears were welling up.

"No! I'm going to get Willowshine and… And she'll help you. You'll be okay, I promise!" Nightfur looked at me with wide eyes and turned away, calling out behind him as he ran, "I'll be back for you, Beestripe!" And then he disappeared.

Numbness was taking hold of me. My body was going numb. Death had me in it's claws. This was the last time I would breath. The last time I would see Nightfur or my siblings or my parents. Everything went black and faded away.


	9. Chapter 7: Outgoers and Pine Hunters

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _Sunlight poured into my eyes and_ I sat up and glanced around. I knew this den all too well. Was I in the warriors den? What was going on? Last i remember was being with Nightfur at the border, bleeding out. How did I get here? I turned to look at the wound on my side and noticed that cobwebs were covering it. Some of the nests in the den were empty.

I stood up, still feeling shocked. How did I get here? Did my Clanmates find me and carry me here? Did Nightfur and Willowshine bring me here?

So many questions and I didn't want to wake up the sleeping warriors so I slipped out of the den and looked around. No one seemed surprised or angry at me being here and I padded right up to Strikefang.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking my head slowly as everyone continued with their duties, not even paying notice to me.

Strikefang tilted his head and gave me a weird look. "What do you mean?" He was standing next to Pinenose who looked at Strikefang and back to me with confusion.

My eyes narrowed. "Two sunrises ago I got my warrior name right?"

"Yes, Beestripe," he purred in amusement. "And then yesterday you disappeared for half the day, came back with a lizard, and went to sleep." He shook his head and looked at Pinenose who nodded in agreement. "Actually, I think Crowfrost wants you on a border patrol with Slatepaw and I. I'll be in charge of Slatepaw while Tigerheart is healing."

Just as he finished talking the apprentice padded up to us with a warm smile. "I'm ready to go!"

"You lead us, Beestripe," Strikefang ordered. "RiverClan border, of course."

I nodded, accepting that maybe I'd dreamt last night. It was possible. I had to be careful about my wound though. I carefully led the way out of camp and trotted along to the RiverClan border, pushing off last night as I pushed on, Strikefang and Slatepaw trailing after and talking about battle moves.

Nightfur remained on my mind as we approached the RiverClan border and they began marking, still talking about battle moves and I started marking too but not paying attention to their conversation and instead searching the RiverClan area.

A mouse shot past me and I jumped in surprise, crouching down as Nightfur ran through the bushes and stopped at the border, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh, hello there," he purred softly, not taking his eyes off me. He nodded at the other two. "Don't worry I wasn't going to run over the border," he laughed.

The other two in my patrol looked at me and then continued marking the border and I mumbled to Nightfur, "What happened last night? I woke up in my nest!" I knew I was already tempted to attack the RiverClan warrior but I held my temper. "I thought I was going to die."

"I told you I was coming back for you," he purred softly, his eyes only showing compassion and happiness. "I told you I wouldn't let you die." His head shook gently and he blinked his leafy green eyes innocently. "Willowshine came here and fixed you up, we managed to bring you both back to your nest without being caught.. I told her I found you like that. She bought it." He shrugged and met my gaze.

My head shook slowly. "You're a genius," I purred softly and hesitated, looking around to see Strikefang and Slatepaw coming back to us. "Alright, time for you to leave," I growled at him loudly, narrowed my eyes but giving him a small smile so he knew it was an act. "I don't want to see you ere again you fish-face!"

Slatepaw laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah fish-face!" But he was serious about it. He hated RiverClan warriors. I did too, but not Nightfur.

Nightfur dipped his head and backed away, disappearing into the bushes with a smile at me. I was lucky to know him, that's for sure.

I still couldn't get last night out of my head. I was dead, I was sure of it. I didn't have anyway to prove that but there was no way she fixed me so simply.

"Beestripe?" Strikefang mewed, tilting his head at me but everything faded and I was left standing in front of Rowanstar and Snowstar.

They didn't seem to know I was there. "I have saved your tail one too many times, Rowanstar! She almost died last night! You need to talk to her, help her figure out the rest of the cats! And fast! Before it's too late!"

Rowanstar opened his jaws to respond but Snowstar disappeared and then I was back in reality, looking at Strikefang with wide eyes and Slatepaw was crouched down low beside him, looking shocked.

"W-What happened?" I mumbled, my legs wobbling.

Strikefang shook his head, lashing his tail. "Nothing, you just blacked out on us for a heartbeat. Come on, let's get back." He pushed me along, leading me back to camp and I stumbled around, glancing back at my wound to make sure it was still coated in cobwebs and it was. I was okay, no need to panic.

Finally, we entered camp and it was easier to breath. Rowanstar jumped to his paws when we entered and walked right up to us, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Beestripe, we need to talk in my den, now." He nudged me off to his den and twitched his ear at Puddleheart who raced after us and we entered the den. "I know you've been given the prophecy, Beestripe. But Puddleheart has not." Rowanstar sucked in some air and mewed, "Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over."

Puddleheart looked at the both of us with wide eyes. "A prophecy? Okay… So we know the middle part, bee, is Beestripe. Now we just need to figure out who else has names in the prophecy like.. Storm clouds roll in could be Stormcloud of ThunderClan. Or Cloudkit. Lark could be Larkpaw of ThunderClan or Larkwing of WindClan. The night could be Nightcloud of WindClan or Nightfur of RiverClan!" he mewed thoughtfully, his eyes darting around the floor.

My ears pricked at the mention of Nightfur. _Is he in the prophecy?_ "Nightfur is not with RiverClan with the attacks on us, right? He'll be easy to figure out," I told them, but it wouldn't be easy for me to figure out just because he disagrees with the fighting, but because he's my friend.

"Snowstar said there are two cats in our Clan who are part of the prophecy. Cloudkit is definitely the other one!" Rowanstar agreed, his eyes shining in triumph. "I'll try and figure out Stormcloud, he's a kittypet so he should be easy to trick as well as Larkpaw. He's a foolish apprentice so he'll be easy to figure out as well. Puddleheart you talk to the other medicine cats and see if they know anything about the prophecy. Beestripe, you figure out Nightcloud and Nightfur." He exited the den without another word and I could tell he was proud of himself for figuring it out.

I exited the den after him, hearing Puddleheart following after. He didn't say it but I knew he was uneasy about snooping in the other Clan's business, especially RiverClan and WindClan when they were so furious with us. However, if Cloudkit was really in the prophecy than there was no way they'd make us kick her out of ShadowClan.

Right now, I wasn't ready to go snooping, I needed until sunrise to just relax. All of this patrolling and running was hurting my wound. I needed it to heal if I was going to do anything, including live to fulfil this prophecy so I padded to the slowly growing fresh-kill pile where there was two frogs, a mouse, and a blackbird.

I snatched up the mouse and padded to the edge of the clearing, right outside the warrior's den and ate it hungrily, sitting down and curling my tail around my paws. It was cold and soggy from the snow. I couldn't wait for it to be newleaf or greenleaf, either was good for me. As long as the snow was gone.

Silently, I gazed up at the sky, seeing the sun was sinking in the sky. I longed for it to be shining down on me, warming my pelt.

"Beestripe?" I voice behind me made me jumped and I turned around, seeing Junipernose standing behind me in the warrior's den with a bright smile. "What're you doing?" The sleek black tom almost blended in with the darkening den.

My eyes darted behind him, trying to peer around him to see if anyone else was in there but I couldn't see around the large tom. "S-Sorry, I was eating a mouse. I'll get out of your way…" I shuffled to the side to let him pass but he didn't move.

"No, no, that's okay. I can sit with you," he offered, his eyes brightening and he sat down, sitting up straight and neatly curling his tail around his paws.

I nodded, watching him sit at the entrance of the den. I put on a weak smile and sat down next to him. It felt awkward to me, to hang around the black warrior again. "Thank you for sitting with me," I purred and my eyes landed on Lionpaw. "Oh, and congratulations on getting an apprentice." I met his gaze hesitantly.

Junipernose nodded firmly, as if he was determined to stay. "Oh thank you very much! And congratulations to you for getting your warrior name!" His smile widened and he parted his jaws, letting out a yawn. "We should get some sleep." He slipped back into the den and I followed after him, laying down in my nest and watching the other warriors slip back into the den silently, settling down in their nests. After a while everything got quiet and I could faintly hearing the sleeping warriors snoring.

 _I should probably get some sleep too,_ I thought and closed my eyes, tucking my head into my nest and letting sleep overcome me.

A whisper made me sit up. Everything in the den was quiet, however, outside the den I could hear pawsteps and the faintest whispers and a familiar scent washed over me. RiverClan! Panic rose in my throat and I stood up in my nest, lifting up my head and let out a loud screech that echoed through the camp, "RiverClan is attacking!"

My yowl woke up everyone and every warrior was pouring into the clearing, jumping onto the RiverClan warriors instantly. They weren't expecting the warning and the ShadowClan cats overwhelmed them for a few heartbeats until they got back on their paws.

I searched the RiverClan cats and my eyes fell on one warrior: Nightfur. He tore through Dawnpelt, shoving her to the ground and raced straight over to me, worry in his eyes.

"Run, Beestripe," he whispered and I could see his bloody claws slide out. "Please," he pleaded, shaking his head slowly. "I don't want to hurt you… I-" He was cut off by a loud screech that sounded familiar to me.

 _Cloudkit!_ Fear rushed through me and I searched the clearing for the white she-kit and spotted her, being crushed by Prickleclaw whose eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Cloudkit!" I shrieked and raced over to the kit, using my shoulder to push the she-cat off Cloudkit and grabbed her scruff, struggling to keep her off the ground and run to the entrance, slipping out and continuing to run, hearing paws running after me.

"Beestripe!" a yowl echoed but I didn't dare stop until I was at the border with RiverClan and I whipped around, facing Nightfur and Stonetooth, they skidded to a stop, snow showering me but they were more focused on each other.

Stonetooth got down low, narrowing his eyes at Nightfur. "Get out of here, fish-face!" he spat, digging his claws into the ground. "This is my daughter!"

Nightfur looked at me with wide eyes. I could hear the water rushing nearby. Was the river unfrozen? "I don't want to hurt you, Stonetooth, please. I'm just here to help!" he mewed. I could hear the truth in his voice.

"Why should I believe you?"

He looked at me for a few heartbeats as he spoke, "Because I love her."

Everything went quiet as my father stood up, looking at me with concern and turning back to Nightfur and baring his teeth. "I will punish you in the name of StarClan!" he snarled and lunged at Nightfur and they wrestled, teeth and claws wildy and rolled around violently.

I protected Cloudkit with my body, watching them and wanting to fight but I was too scared to leave the kit so I watched as they drew closer to the river I felt my panic rise. I blinked and suddenly, a white cat was thrown into the river and the shouts of my father disappeared as he was washed away by the waves.

Cloudkit let out a yowl, looking at me, "Stonetooth!" She was shaking in fear as Nightfur dived into the river after him, swimming strongly and he grabbed ahold of Stonetooth's pelt and clung to the bank and clawed his way onto the bank but my father slipped out of his jaws and washed away with the river.

The RiverClan warrior sat on the bank for a bit longer, his head low. He finally padded back over to Cloudkit and I, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Beestripe. I tried to bring him back to you but he was bleeding heavily and…" He lowered his head again.

My mouth felt dry. I couldn't speak and I wasn't sure why. I parted my jaws and a waft of ShadowClan and RiverClan went over me. I turned my head to see the RiverClan cats fleeing and Crowfrost and Dawnpelt chasing after them with howls of triumph. They stopped when they saw the look on my face.

"What happened?" Crowfrost asked, looking at Cloudkit, Nightfur, and I.

Finally, I spoke, "Stonetooth… He was thrown into the river. It was an accident!" I added when their fur began bristling at Nightfur. "He went to go save him but… The river was t-too strong." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and Cloudkit rubbed against me gently.

Crowfrost closed his eyes for a few heartbeats and looked back up at us. "Rowanstar has an announcement, get back to camp. We'll be right behind you," he promised and I grabbed Cloudkit and took off running, glancing back at Nightfur who was about to jump over the river.

Once we'd reached the outside of camp, I set Cloudkit down and looked at her sternly, mewing, "You will not telling anyone what Nightfur said, understood?"

She nodded and I nudged her into camp, seeing Rowanstar was already on the hazel branch but his eyes lit up when he saw us.

"Time to get to the real reason I've called us together... " Rowanstar looked at the entrance when Dawnpelt and Crowfrost entered. "Way back when Cedarstar was leader, WindClan had divided themselves up into two groups. ShadowClan is going to do something like that." There was mewls of shock throughout ShadowClan and Rowanstar waited for them to die down before he continued, "One group will stay in the territory and mark the borders and hunt for prey. The other group, however, is going to go into unknown territory, where the loners and rogues live. They will hunt their and make escape routes so we can flee if need-be. They will create a second ShadowClan camp! Since before Shadowstar was leader, ShadowClan has been given the smallest territory, which means less prey. We barely survive when it comes to leaf-bare." He paused to let his cats whisper about this choices. "Crowfrost, Puddleheart, and I have chosen carefully about this. The one's who stay in our territory will be known as pine hunters. The one's who leave will be known as outgoers. We have carefully selected each and every cat who will be in each group."

Crowfrost padded forward, standing under the hazel branch but he spoke, "Tawnypelt, Junipernose, Lionpaw, Dawnpelt, Sleekfeather, Birchpaw, Pinenose, and Needleflower, you all will be pine hunters. Beestripe, Spikefur, Tigerheart, Slatepaw, Wasptail, Yarrowfur, Strikefang, you will all be outgoers," he announced and looked back to Rowanstar who nodded in approval. "Grassheart, when you become a warrior again you will be a pine hunter."

"You will not tell anyone about this change in ShadowClan. They will suspect we are going to attack them and we do not want that." Rowanstar's eyes flashed and he looked down at me. "Beestripe, I'm putting you in charge of the outgoers patrols, inform Crowfrost when you've made a patrol." He jumped down from the hazel branch. "Get back to your duties!" And then slipped into his den without another word.

I looked at the outgoers who were whispering amongst themselves. "Goto Puddleheart and get your wounds looked at," I ordered and they all rushing to the medicine cat while Wasptail padded up at me, grief in her eyes. "Crowfrost told you?" I asked her with wide eyes.

My mother nodded but I could scent something on her, surprise? "Beestripe," she gasped, "are you expecting kits?"

The question surprised me and I looked down at my belly. It did look bigger than before and now that I thought about it, it had been harder to run. Without thinking I hushed my mother. "Don't tell anyone!"

Her eyes shone in disbelief. "Are they Strikefang's?" she asked and squeaked like a kit in excitement. "My kit is having kits," she whispered and closed her eyes. "If only Stonetooth were alive to see this."

I felt a pang of sadness. _He wouldn't see me have kits, because Nightfur and-_ My thoughts stopped and my eyes widened. They were Nightfur's kits! I quickly replied to my mother, "Yes, yes they're Strikefang's." Panic engulfed me and I caught sight of the tom. "I'll go inform the father," I purred and padded to him, secretly freaking out.

Strikefang smiled at me, looking up from the mouse he was eating. "Beestripe, are you alright?"

"I'm having kits," I whispered and he jumped up. "They're yours."

His eyes shone brighter and he purred in excitement. "My kits?" He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me with an even bigger smile. "Did you tell Rowanstar? You have to move to the nursery!"

Guilt soared through me as I thought about Cloudkit. "Cloudkit needs to have an outgoers mentor. You need to mentor her while I have m- _our_ kits," I told him, forcing out the word our. "And as soon as possible I will take over." I looked at the kit who was bouncing around in excitement with Grassheart who had a lizard in her jaws. "I'll go speak with Rowanstar…" I padded away from him, heading straight for our leaders den and I slipped inside.

Rowanstar was talking with Puddleheart and when I entered they both looked up at me. "How can I help you, Beestripe?"

My mouth felt dry and I had to swallow hard in order to speak, "I am having Strikefang's kits. When Cloudkit is apprenticed, Strikefang will be her mentor until I can take over," I told Rowanstar firmly. "I'm not moving to the nursery until my kits are born."

A purr came from Puddleheart. "My sister is having kits!" He rubbed his muzzle against mine and smiled warmly at me. "Congratulations! Come, we must go to my den so I can see how far along you are!" He pushed me toward the entrance.

I stumbled and clumsily padded out of the den, heading to my brother's den with him following behind me.

As soon as we'd entered his den Puddleheart began to sniff me. "Wow, you're further along than I expected, Beestripe." He seemed surprised at this. "You only have about quarter-moon left! How had you not noticed?"

I was surprised as well. How had I not noticed?! I'm huge! I shrugged at Puddleheart. "I'm not sure…" Something inside me was excited for this kits, but I knew I'd have to tell Nightfur at some time.

"You have to stay in camp," Puddleheart told me. "Your kits could be born tonight for all I know!" He shook his head. "Go to the nursery, tell Grassheart and she'll help you out." He grabbed a leaf and gave it to me. "Eat that."

Go to the nursery. Where Cloudkit is. I didn't even want to think about how disappointed Cloudkit would be but I lapped up the leaf and exited his den, walking over to the nursery and slipping inside where the queen and Cloudkit were playing mossball.

"Beestripe!" the fluffy white kit purred, bouncing over to me with happiness. "What're you doing in here?" Her head tilted.

I swallowed down my fear and smiled, "I'm moving into the nursery. I'm having Strikefang's kits!"

Cloudkit looked at me with wide eyes, her tail twitching as she thought. "Congratulations! Who is going to be my mentor while you're in the nursery?" Her smiled was wide, no disappointment showing on her face at all.

"Strikefang," I responded and looked at Grassheart who seemed surprised as well. "I'm due in about a quarter-moon, Cloudkit should be an apprentice by then. And as soon as I can, I will take over your training, I promise." I licked the she-kit's ear, and breathed in her scent before pulling away.

The she-kit smiled up at me. "Just focus on your kits, Beestripe. I'll always be here for you."


	10. Chapter 8: Waiting

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

" _Mom! Mom, wake up! I think_ something's wrong with Bluekit!" a mew interrupted my dreams and I felt four tiny paws batting at my stomach.

I lifted my head and looked down at the white she-kit. "Why? Where is she?" I sniffed my kits, picking up the scent of death and my heart sunk in my chest. Puddleheart was afraid of this. Afraid that Bluekit was too small to survive. I had been preparing myself like Puddleheart advised me to. "Let me take her to Puddleheart," I whispered and picked up the limp gray she-kit and stood up, gazing at the black tom who was still sound asleep. Bluekit reminded me most of her real father, none of them looked like Strikefang but he was oblivious, as was the rest of the Clan. They all believed they all just took after me.

Quietly, I slipped out of the nursery and padded into the clearing, seeing Sleekfeather in the middle of camp, watching. She nodded at me, eyeing the limp kit and I could feel the sympathy but I said nothing, entering my brother's den.

"Puddleheart?" I mewed through the fur in my mouth and set her down gently. "Where are you?"

My brother's voice came from the back part of the den, the part only he could go in. "I'm back here. What's going on, Beestripe?" He slipped out, herbs in his jaws and he dropped them when he spotted Bluekit's limp body. "Oh StarClan, no." He took hold of Bluekit and set her on the floor, grabbing some herbs from the wall of the den and placed them on her. "Get back to the nursery, I'll place her in the middle of camp and you can sit with her in the morning." He licked my muzzle and looked down at his kin.

I nodded, looking at the she-kit with sadness and then exited the den, walking past Sleefeather against and entering the nursery, settling back down in the nest and wrapping my tail around the two kits I had left. _I won't let StarClan take you two from me,_ I thought silently, hearing Lightkit had fallen back asleep and Shadowkit was still sleeping.

 _Goodnight my precious'._ I smiled, never believing I could be this happy from having kits. Cloudkit was an apprentice now, Strikefang her mentor just like I'd asked. I had told Strikefang to make sure not to bring her outside of the territory yet, I wanted to be there. I hadn't told Nightfur about the kits yet, far too busy being surrounded by Dawnpelt, Crowfrost, Junipernose, and Sleekfeather who thought they were related to my kits through Strikefang. Wasptail, Puddleheart, Needleflower, and Yarrowfur visited often as well. It had been almost a moon since Stonetooth's death and since I'd had my kits. We'd found my father's body and sat proper vigil.

But oh how I missed being out in the pines… I closed my eyes and felt sleep overcome me.

"Beestripe! Beestripe! Can we go out of the nursery today?" Shadowkit asked, bouncing after. He was large for only being a moon. Lightkit was about his size but not quite, she'd be a good outgoer with her long legs. Shadowkit, on the other hand, would be a nice pine hunter. Bluekit was smaller than both of them, her legs were not as long as Lightkit's but she would've still been a nice outgoer.

Leaf-bare was right around the corner. "Alright, fine. But I'm coming with you. Maybe we can get Cloudpaw to watch you this time so you don't wake Tawnypelt up from her nap again," I purred. Ever since they were born I had shown Cloudpaw as a sister to them and nothing else. And they treated her like a sister too.

Cloudpaw's head suddenly popped into the den. "I heard my name?" she asked, eyes shining in amusement as the kits jumped up and down. "Come on you two! Don't worry, Beestripe!" She slipped out of the den and the kits raced after, me trailing slowly behind.

It was getting colder outside and I puffed out my fur to keep from shivering. Puddleheart was talking to Oakfur and Kinkfur. He told me that Oakfur wasn't looking too good and it might be time to say goodbye this leaf-bare. Needleflower entered the camp with Junipernose and Lionpaw, prey clamped into their jaws. My sister was smiling at Junipernose and I felt myself purr. More kits for ShadowClan? Spikefur, who had taken over as leader of the outgoers for the time being, entered camp with Yarrowfur and Wasptail, Sleekfeather and Birchpaw slipping past them, snickering. Ever since the split in the Clan, no one had been getting along. The pine hunters always had more cats than the outgoers. When they came back from the unknown territory, they smelled different, like flowers and water instead of pinesap. The other cats had begun to notice.

Rowanstar exited his den, speaking to Crowfrost who was picking through the prey pile and Puddleheart's ears pricked as he eavesdropped, still speaking to the elders. who seemed to notice.

Last night when Bluekit had died, Puddleheart had buried her himself and we didn't sit vigil. I wasn't sure why but I said nothing about it. She would've made for a good medicine cat, too. And Puddleheart knew it.

Something was up with Rowanstar, however. He seemed more distant and he didn't leave camp at all anymore. He just whispered to his deputy and medicine cat and made announcements. The time he was covered in blood but hadn't left his nest flashed through my mind. What was going on?

"Beestripe, are you okay?" Cloudpaw asked me, now standing next to me with a tilted head and her light blue eyes shining in worry. Lightkit and Shadowkit was playing with a mossball a tail length away.

My tail twitched. "Do you think… Do you think Rowanstar is losing too many lives?" I asked, surprised that that had came out of my mouth. I wasn't expecting that at all. "I mean, he's so cautious and worried now…"

Cloudpaw's face went grim and she kneaded the ground with her paw. "Puddleheart told me Rowanstar was having these dreams… Of the Clan cats going to war and every time he dreamt it, Rowanstar would lose a life, in the dream I mean," she mewed her eyes watching our leader. "Puddleheart thinks he's fighting warriors in his dreams and they keep killing him, somehow."

Thoughts raced through my head. "Like the Dark Forest warriors? Why would they be attacking Rowanstar?" I knew that Tigerstar once ruled ShadowClan but he was officially dead, Firestar had killed him before he died. Brokenstar was dead as well. Who could it be?

"I don't know…" Cloudpaw mewed, interrupting her thoughts. "Puddleheart says he lost a life last leaf-bare from sickness and he's lost at least three or four more with his dreams, plus he lost the one from Mistystar." Her eyes clouded with worry. "This is bad, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, feeling fear come off the 'paw. "Don't worry," I mewed, looking at my kits with concern as they played with the mossball. "When they're able to eat prey from the pile, I will take over your training," I told Cloudpaw confidently. No one would deny me that.

She nodded and looked up as Strikefang called to her. "I have to go. See you, Beestripe!" she purred and padded to her temporary mentor and they left camp.

"Lightkit, Shadowkit, come on!" I mewed to them, noticing that Strikefang must be taking Cloudpaw out for night training since the sun was sinking in the sky. "Time to get some sleep."

My kits whined. "Aw, we were having fun!" Lightkit grumbled, slowly trailing after me as I led them to the nursery, pushing them through the entrance and slipping in after them.

It was awful, but I couldn't wait to be out of camp again and not have to worry about my kits. I wanted to be Cloudpaw's mentor already!


	11. Updated Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **ROWANSTAR** -ginger tom

DEPUTY **CROWFROST** -black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **PUDDLEHEART** -white tom with brown

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

PINE HUNTERS (cats who perform their normal duties)

 **TAWNYPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **JUNIPERNOSE** -sleek black tom

 **APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

 **DAWNPELT** -cream-furred she-cat

 **SLEEKFEATHER** -yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW**

 **PINENOSE** -black she-cat

 **GRASSHEART** -pale brown tabby she-cat

OUTGOERS (cats who go outside the territory to hunt and explore)

 **BEESTRIPE** -white she-cat with black ears

 **APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

 **SPIKEFUR** -dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

 **TIGERHEART** -dark brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, SLATEPAW**

 **WASPTAIL** -yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **YARROWFUR** -ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **STRIKEFANG** -cream-furred tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES BIRCHPAW-beige tom

LIONPAW-yellow she-cat with amber eyes

SLATEPAW-sleek gray tom

CLOUDPAW-beautiful white-and-brown she-cat with light blue eyes

QUEENS **BEESTRIPE** -mother of Shadowkit(gray tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes) and Lightkit(white she-cat with light eyes), nursing Featherkit(silver-and-black she-kit), Stonekit(gray tom with green eyes), and Clumsykit(black tom)

ELDERS **OAKFUR** -small brown tom

 **KINKFUR** -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **SQUIRRELFLIGHT** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **LEAFPOOL** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

WARRIORS **BRACKENFUR** -golden brown tabby tom

 **CLOUDTAIL** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **BRIGHTHEART** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **THORNCLAW** -golden brown tabby tom

 **SPIDERLEG** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **BIRCHFALL** -light brown tabby tom

 **WHITEWING** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **BERRYNOSE** -cream-colored tom

 **MOUSEWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **CINDERHEART** -gray tabby she-cat

 **IVYPOOL** -silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **LIONBLAZE** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DOVEWING** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **ROSEPETAL** -dark cream she-cat

 **POPPYFROST** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SNOWBUSH** -white fluffy tom

 **APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

 **BRIARLIGHT** -dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

 **BLOSSOMFALL** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **BUMBLESTRIPE** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **AMBERMOON** -pale ginger she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, LARKPAW**

 **DEWNOSE** -gray and white tom

 **HOLLYTUFT** -black she-cat with amber eyes

 **FERNSONG** -yellow tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

 **SORRELSTRIPE** -dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **STORMCLOUD** -gray tabby tom; formally a kittypet

 **CHERRYFALL** -ginger she-cat

 **MOLEWHISKER** -brown and cream tom

 **ALDERPELT** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **SPARKFLOWER** -orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

 **LEAFMOON** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **HONEYBLOSSOM** -white she-cat with yellow splotches

 **LARKFALL** -black tom

QUEENS **DAISY** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **LILYHEART** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ELDERS **GRAYSTRIPE** -long-haired gray tom

 **SANDSTORM** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MILLIE** -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER **ONESTAR** -brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **HARESPRING** -brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT **KESTRELFLIGHT** -mottled gray tom

WARRIORS **SLIGHTFOOT** -black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **SEDGEWHISKER** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **CROWFEATHER** -dark gray tom

 **NIGHTCLOUD** -black she-cat

 **GORSETAIL** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **LEAFTAIL** -dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **OATCLAW** -pale brown tabby tom

 **EMBERFOOT** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **HEATHERTAIL** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEPELT** -black tom with amber eyes

 **BRINDLECLAW** -mottled brown she-cat

 **SMOKEFUR** -gray she-cat

QUEENS **FERNTAIL** -gray tabby she-cat

 **LARKWING** -pale brown tabby she-cat; mother of Windkit and EH?

ELDERS **WHITETAIL** -small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **MISTYSTAR** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **REEDWHISKER** -black tom

MEDICINE CAT **MOTHWING** -dappled golden she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE** -gray tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS LIZARDTAIL** -light brown tom

 **HAVENPELT** -black and white she-cat

 **CURLFEATHER** -pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **PODLIGHT** -large gray-and-white tom

 **MINTFUR** -light gray tabby tom

 **MALLOWNOSE** -light brown tabby tom

 **DUSKFUR** -brown tabby she-cat

 **MOSSPELT** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **PERCHWING** -gray and white she-cat

 **HERONWING** -dark gray and black tom

 **PETALFUR** -gray and white she-cat

 **SHIMMERPELT** -silver she-cat

 **MINNOWTAIL** -dark gray she-cat

 **ICEWING** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **FOXPELT** -russet tabby tom

 **NIGHTFUR** -muscular dark gray tom with leafy green eyes

 **PRICKLECLAW** -white she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS SHADESTREAM-dark brown she-cat; expecting Foxpelt's kits

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **COMET** -black tom with white paws and tail tip


	12. Chapter 9: Freedom

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _My paw pricked in numbness and_ I looked up at Strikefang who was leading me to the twoleg nest in our territory. He was obsessed with some cat named Hiss. I'd never heard of the blind cat but Strikefang insisted we find him so I could make sure. We hadn't found him yet and we'd been all over ShadowClan territory, excluding the new part that the other outgoers had been exploring very lightly. I think Strikefang was waiting for his mate to get out of the nursery to get to into the exploring.

"Hiss?" Strikefang called as some bushes rustled nearby. "Is that you? Come out, I just want to talk."

But instead of a tom's voice, I heard a she-cats, "Hiss? Oh my, he'll be glad to have visitors!" she purred, something weird about her voice. It was different from ours.

"Who're you?" Strikefang asked as a yellow she-cat slipped out of the bushes, a collar around her neck. "A kittypet? There's no way Hiss is a kittypet!"

She laughed, looking at me with shining eyes. "You'd be surprised. Come on now!" She led the way towards the twoleg nest, her tail waving back and forth in excitement and then we reached it and she called out, "Hiss, some Clan cats are here to see you!"

A white tom's head popped up from the other side of the fence and he climbed onto it, smiling. "ShadowClan cats. Something smells familiar about one of you," he commented and his blind blue eyes landed on me. "Ah, you're Jinx aren't you?"

Strikefang growled lowly but cleared his throat. "It's Cloudpaw now. We've come to ask you a few questions: Did you ever see Cloudpaw being attacked by dogs? Did you ever help her? Why or why not?"

Hiss pricked his ears in interest. "No, I did not see Jinx being attacked by dogs," he responded calmly, jumping down from the fence and padding over to us. "Clan cats, tell me about them," he mewed, walking around us curiously, sniffing and mumbling to himself.

There was a pause and my mentor glanced down at me. "Cloudpaw, we should invite these two to our camp," Strikefang observed and looked at them. "Come on now." He flicked his tail and led the two cats through the forest and I trailed after, feeling uneasy.

When we'd reached camp, a few cats were eyeing us curiously and Rowanstar met us in the middle of camp, his eyes wide.

"What're two kittypets doing in ShadowClan camp, Strikefang?" he asked, looking at Hiss with concern. Dandelion, however, was purring up a storm looking at all the cats gathered around us.

Wasptail stepped forward. "That's Hiss! The blind cat who has dealt with the dogs before!" she told Rowanstar, her eyes shining in wonder and Beestripe was peeking out from the nursery.

Rowanstar nodded at Wasptail and turned back to Hiss. "Welcome to ShadowClan camp. You may stay as long as you like!" he welcomed the kittypet and then eyed Dandelion. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Dandelion," Hiss mewed, looking at the leader as if to meet his gaze. "We want to see ShadowClan in its true form. And maybe in the future, join."

Surprise went through the ShadowClan cats and they began to mumble to each other quietly as we waited for Rowanstar's reply.

He looked doubtful that the blind tom would be any help to us. "Very well. Add both of them in border and fighting patrols. Include them. You may sleep in the elder's den," Rowanstar agreed and padded away, Crowfrost rushing after him, beginning to talk quickly.

"Hiss, Dandelion, Cloudpaw and I were about to head back out again. You are welcome to come," Strikefang purred. "Hunting patrol and I can teach you about the Clans."

They nodded and followed Strikefang out of camp and I padded after, excited to hunt. I'd never actually caught anything yet, I always messed up. But this time I was determined. These two would be a good contribution to ShadowClan if I could show them how we're trained.

My mentor was telling them about ShadowClan and about the two groups we'd been divided into. Dandelion would be a good pine runner but Hiss new the territory outside of ours, he'd make a nice outgoer.

I, however, was focused on our surroundings. A bird chirped nearby and I heard some mice scuffling about, I put my focus on the mouse. I didn't have enough skill to catch a bird yet but mice should be easy enough.

Parting my jaws I picked up their scent and slipped away from the group, following their scent silently. I paused, seeing two mice nibbling on something they'd found on the ground and they paused, smelling the air but I ducked away before they could pick up my scent. I couldn't mess this up!

Silently, I skirted around the edge and got down low, narrowing my eyes and lunging out at them, feeling one of their soft little bodies under my claws and I watched the other two scatter. I ended the one that was in between my claw's life and then followed on of the other mice's scent, seeing it had went down a hole I shoved my claw down there and felt it hook into the body and I dragged it back up, killing it quickly and then picked it up. Time to go show Strikefang!

I had forgotten all about my numb paws even though I had fluffed out my fur to keep from shivering. Hunger clawed in my stomach and I itched to eat one of the mice I carried but didn't. That was against the warrior code.

"Nice catches, Cloudpaw!" Dandelion commented and looked at Strikefang who glanced back at me, seeming unconcerned that had caught some prey.

He shrugged. "You can head back to camp, Cloudpaw and get something to eat," he told me and turned to Hiss against. "Let's practice your hunting skills, you too Dandelion." He pretended like I wasn't even there.

Sadness tugged at my heart but I pushed it away, proudly raced back to camp, holding my catch high in the sky for everyone to see. The pile of prey was lower than usual, everyone was more interested in the two kittypets now living in our camp. First me, now them. I dropped one of my mice onto the pile that only held a bird, and padded over to the nursery, excited to see her and her kits.

"Cloudpaw!" one of them called before I even entered and I smiled, slipping inside with the mouse. "You brought prey!" Shadowkit licked his lips, looking at it was wide eyes.

I looked at Beestripe in question. She hadn't told me if they were eating prey yet. "Of course!" I set it down and heard paws pounding against the ground and I pricked my ears. "Stay here," I ordered and exited the nursery, seeing Hiss, Dandelion, and Strikefang burst into camp.

"RiverClan is on their way over here!" Strikefang alerted us. "Get ready for an attack!" As he spoke cats stood up from grooming and eating and rushed over to wait for the RiverClan cats and I noticed that they were still split into two groups: the pine runners and outgoers. Rowanstar and Crowfrost in the middle and I quickly slipped in beside Strikefang and Yarrowfur.

"Rowanstar," Mistystar greeted with a smile, RiverClan cats pouring in after her. "I see you have let two more rogues slip into your Clan." Her eyes rolled as she looked at Hiss and Dandelion who had joined the Clan with claws unsheathed. "We warned you," she growled and her tail tip moved a little and the RiverClan cats jumped forward, attacking.

I glanced at the nursery and saw no one near it and watched as the two Clans fought, fear striking me. This was because of Hiss, Dandelion. and I. The other two were fighting bravely but I barely knew any battle moves! I was panicking now.

"You," an unfamiliar voice growled and I turned my head to see a dark brown she-cat who was covered in blood glaring at me. Blood was oozing out of her wounds and she looked in rough shape. She was already beaten, I just had to chase her away. "You're the reason this fighting his happening!" she growled and darted forward, her claws stretched out to drag them across my pelt.

A battle cry echoed around me as I dodged her attack by moving as but I felt her teeth clamp into my tail and I turned my head to see Prickleclaw darted towards me. I recognized her from a border patrol. This much be her sister, Shadestream. She barreled me over and pinned me down while I clumsily batted the soft part of her stomach with my back paws.

Shadesteam laughed and I felt a chunk of fur ripped out of my pelt and I flashed back to the day Beestripe had saved me, I was under brambles and the dogs were trying to reach me. She had given me kindness and I gave her my trust. My whole time here, my bond with Beestripe was the greatest bond I'd ever known. Leaving her here alone, even with her kits, I knew was a mistake and I felt a burst of energy.

I dug my claws deep into Prickleclaw's belly and pulled out, feeling blood stream out and I kicked her off, whipping to Shadestream and not even thinking, her dark brown pelt turned into the dogs and I felt rage surge through me as I raked my claws deep along her pelt and jumped onto her back, bringing her to the ground.

"This is what you get for torturing me!" I growled into her ear and sunk my teeth into her shoulder and she screeched, throwing me off and I tore some of her skin as she raced to the entrance, following her sister.

Now I was back in reality, staring at the entrance where they'd disappeared in shock. I was going to kill here.

Something tackled me and white fur made me choke as I recognized Icewing, her blue eyes flashing in rage as she tore at my pelt. She was a much stronger warrior, I stood no chance.

"Cloudpaw!" Hiss growled and he hooked his claw in Icewing's leg out from under her and drug her away, ripping into her fur and tearing into her skin. She raced away and he looked at me with his blind eyes. "It's okay! I'm here!" He ran to me and I leaned against me, feeling my scratches burn.

Mistystar's yowl echoed around the ShadowClan camp, "RiverClan, retreat!" The RiverClan warriors flooded out of our camp, leaving blood behind and then it was silent.

"Get your wounds looked at," Rowanstar ordered and Puddleheart exited his den, carrying herbs in his jaws while Rowanstar and Crowfrost whispered to one another and the medicine cat walked right up to me and looked me over.

He was shaking his head. "Oh Cloudpaw, you took on way more you could handle," he mumbled and applied something to my wounds. It made it itch and burn but I said nothing, just breathed through it. "You'll be okay. just take it easy for the next few days," Puddleheart advise and padded away to see to Lionpaw's wounds.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Rowanstar yowled. "Hiss, Dandelion, you both fought well and you've been providing for the Clan with prey. It's time for you to become part of ShadowClan. Since you're both skilled and too old to be apprentices, you will be put under advisement of Crowfrost and Yarrowfur until they think you're ready. Hiss, I name you Whiteeyes. StarClan honors your hunting skill and courage. You are an outgoer since you know a lot about the outside territories. Dandelion I name you Flowerstem. You are a pine hunter since you have such swell knowledge of the Clan's territory already." Rowanstar dipped his head to both of them respectfully. "Welcome to ShadowClan." He slipped into his den.

"Flowerstem! Whiteeyes!" the Clan called in approval.

Excitement fluttered in my paws but I was too tired to really think about anything other than my nest. My new nest, in the apprentice's den with Birchpaw, Lionpaw, and Slatepaw. I padded to the apprentice's den and slipped inside, the three apprentices already resting soundlessly.

"Cloudpaw?" Slatepaw mewed, raising his head to look at me. "Come on, you can have the nest next to me."He smiled warmly and I got into it.

"Thanks," I whispered and snuggled up, feeling his warmth next to me and drifting to sleep.

RiverClan border was totally empty. Their border marker hadn't been moved or recently sprayed, no patrols had come back today or yesterday, but the river had been broken through, there was no ice covering it. The weather was definitely getting colder and the trees that weren't pines had lost their leaves. It hadn't started to snow yet but rain was coming in every day. Today there were gray clouds in the sky but it hadn't rained yet.

"Cloudpaw, come mark this bush over here!" Strikefang ordered, nodding at the bush as he marked a rock.

I padded over, spraying the bush and glancing around. I was a little worried about RiverClan and I knew that Beestripe would be worried too. I was a rat brain, I knew those kits weren't Strikefang's. They looked more like the RiverClan warrior, Nightfur. I had made sure no one had said anything about RiverClan's disappearance to Beestripe or around Beestripe's kits. I was trying to be a good friend.

The outgoers and pine hunters still weren't getting along but I definitely got more respect since I wasn't actually going outside of the territory yet, Beestripe and Strikefang too. I could tell my mentor was itching to get out of the territory and the patrol going out there were slow. It had only been a few days since Flowerstem and Whiteeyes joined the Clan but they'd made a lot of progress.

Both of them were skilled hunters and trackers, Flowerstem was getting along with the pine hunters and Whiteeyes was getting the outgoers further into unknown territory. I wanted Beestripe to be out of the nursery but she had about four and a half more moons. Everyone could tell Lightkit was going to be an outgoer and Shadowkit a pine hunter, I was excited to work side-by-side by Lightkit.

As I marked another bush I caught movement on the other side of the border and dropped down low, watching as two RiverClan cats emerged, both looking exhausted.

"Havenpelt? Curlfeather?" I mewed, sitting up and looking at them in surprise. They didn't look so good.

Havenpelt looked up at me. She was skinny and her eyes were dropping, her paws and tail were dragging on the ground. When she saw me she flicked an ear. "Cloudpaw, right?" She marked the other side of the bush I had marked.

"Right. What happened to you guys? Where's the rest of your patrol?" I glanced behind them, half expecting to see another cat come out of the bushes but there was no one.

Curlfeather bared her teeth at me but sighed. "There's a disease going through RiverClan camp. Someone ate a bad fish." She sprayed the border too and sneezed. "We're getting stronger though. So don't even think about attacking!" she hissed.

I dipped my head and saw Strikefang and the other cat on our patrol, Needleflower rush up to us. "What's going on? Did they threaten you, Cloudpaw? Cross the border?" Strikefang asked, looking at the RiverClan cats and obviously seeing they were sickly. He pushed me away from the border and Needleflower stepped back as well. "Let's get back to camp," Strikefang ordered, saying goodbye to the sick RiverClan cats.

"They all have a disease," I told Strikefang. "Someone ate a bad fish and it spread." I glanced back at the border but we were getting too far away now for me to see. "It's leaf-bare too…" Poor RiverClan cats, I thought but kept walking through the pines, noting that Strikefang and Needleflower had fallen a little behind and were whispering. Were they talking about Beestripe's kits?

Fear jumped in my stomach but I quickly pushed it away. He was too blind with happiness to see they weren't his. The Gathering would be tomorrow night but Strikefang already told me I must wait until Beestripe is my mentor to go.

"Cloudpaw, we're going to practice battle moves while Needleflower hunts. Come on!" He raced passed me and I laughed. _You want to race, don't you Strikefang?_ I darted after him, jumping over a root of a tree and picking up my speed. I wasn't as old as him or as big but I was catching up. My strides were big and I'd been practicing. Trees whizzed by and I could see ShadowClan camp, but we were going to the outside. So I changed my course, aimed for the small clearing full of pine needles covering the ground while he kept running towards the entrance and I quickly sped up before he noticed I'd switched.

I bursted into the clearing and laughed, rolling onto my back and staring up at the sky through the pine trees.

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw did you hear?" Slatepaw bursted into the clearing, eyes shining. "We're going to train together today!"

I jumped to my paws and bounced up and down as Tigerheart and Strikefang entered the clearing. I get to train with an older apprentice! I was excited, clearly.

"Both of you, get into a crouch," Tigerheart ordered and I quickly dropped down low and Slatepaw did too. I could feel myself struggling to stay balanced and I quickly lowered my tail before they would point it out. "Very nice," he mumbled.

Strikefang chimed in quickly, "Now, pounce."

My eyes narrowed as I focused on a flower a tail length away and I wiggled my haunches, using my back paws to soar right on top of the flower and I crushed it with my paws, looking up at the two mentors in pride. Slatepaw had made it to his goal too.

"Now do that on each other," Tigerheart purred, stepping back and Strikefang did too, glancing at Tigerheart with worry.

Blood roared in my ears as I faced the older, larger apprentice who was already in attack position and I dropped down in a battle crouch too, flicking my tail.

Suddenly, he jumped at me but I slid to the side and he was ready, jabbing his paw out at me I whipped towards him and hit his paw away, remembering Whiteeyes' move during the battle with RiverClan I hooked my claw gently in his leg and pulled up, watching him fall over and I jumped on him, pinning him down.

But Slatepaw expected this and instantly began battered my stomach with his paws and I felt myself struggling not to throw up. I hadn't eaten anything today, my stomach was completely empty.

Quickly I jumped off him and didn't wait for him to rise to his paws, instead I yanked his tail and he let out a yelp and jumped up, swiping at my nose and I hissed dropped down low as he swiped at me again and I raced forward, going right underneath but and Slatepaw let out a shriek as I threw him up in the air and he landed behind me on his back.

"Nice move!" he commented and I purred and then he darted forward, aiming for my shoulder I slid to the side but suddenly he changed course and I felt his paw going down my side.

"Enough!" Tigerheart mewed and stepped forward, eyes shining proudly. "You both fought brilliantly." He glanced back at Strikefang who was nodding in approval. "Tomorrow we'll practice some real battle moves. Now let's get something in your bellies." Tigerheart turned and left the clearing and the rest of us padded after him, to camp.

Back in camp, in was buzzing with activity: Beestripe was with Puddleheart and he was checking over her kits, Rowanstar was sitting in the dark under the hazel branch with Tawnypelt by his side, Crowfrost entered the clearing with Sleekfeather and Birchpaw, carrying prey. Whiteeyes and Flowerstem were with the elders, talking and eating a bird, Yarrowfur, Spikefur, and Wasptail slipped into the clearing, there pelts coated in dirt, Junipernose and Lionpaw were practicing battle over at the edge of camp and Needleflower was sitting nearby, watching Junipernose closely, and Grassheart had just padded in camp, a mouse in her jaws.

"Go on, get something to eat," Strikefang ordered and padded over to Beestripe who met him with a smile.

I followed Slatepaw to the prey pile, there was a frail old bird, two mice, and a lizard. I snatched up one of the mice and padded to the edge of the clearing, away from everyone and settled down, sinking my teeth into my mouse and watching the sun sink in the sky.

Everything on me was sore. Strikefang was working me hard lately. Tigerheart went over and sat by Flowerstem who seemed happy to see him. _More kits!_ I thought joyfully, taking another bite.

"Can I eat with you?" Slatepaw interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him, nodding.

He settled down next to me, eating the frail bird from the pile. "Sorry you can't go to the Gathering tomorrow, Cloudpaw. Don't worry though, you won't miss a thing, everyone will be talking about it the next day all day if something interesting happens." He spat out a feather and laughed.

"It's okay. I'll be happy and warm in my nest," I teased, finishing my mouse and purring softly. "Do you ever wish the Clan wasn't split into outgoers and pine hunters?" My eyes flickered over to him. He'd definitely noticed his brother and sister were sleeping on the other side of the den for a reason.

Slatepaw nodded firmly. "Of course, all the time. But this way we can have more prey and a secret camp. Don't worry, Cloudpaw. No one could hate you!" His eyes shone in amusement.

"I just can't wait until I can actually go out of the territory," I mumbled and then stood up. "See you in the apprentice's den, Slatepaw!" And then I padded away, slipping into the empty den and laying in my nest, watching as everyone else slowly went to their nests too as it got colder.

I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me, feeling the den rustle as the other's entered.

"Almost done," Beestripe breathed, looking at me with a smile and then turning back to her kits who were playing with a mossball. "I'm thinking in half a moon, when they're three moons I'll take over your apprenticeship and have them hang around the elders." I could see the worry in her eyes. "Let me go talk to Rowanstar." She padded away and I walked up to the kits with a smile.

"Hi Cloudpaw!" Lightkit purred, throwing the mossball and watching Shadowkit race to go get it. "Beestripe told us that soon we're going to have to hang around the elders a lot." She watched the mossball soar over her head.

Shadowkit padded up, his eyes shining. "We love the elder's stories though! So we don't mind!" He tilted his head at me and puffed out his black fur. "I can't wait to see the snow!"

I knew the kits really didn't mind that their mother wanted to train me, they didn't really need her anymore since they ate from the prey pile and played with mossballs all day.

"You'll stand out as clear as day, Shadowkit!" I purred at him and looked at Lightkit who was white as snow. They were so different yet so alike, they both looked rat, they both learned quickly and were quick to try new things, they both treated others with kindness and respect. They were not shy at all. Nothing like me but I was okay with that, a lot like Beestripe.

"Rowanstar!" Sleekfeather and Birchpaw charged in, a few scratches on their pelts. "Dogs, near the twoleg nest! Wasptail insisted she could handle them while we got help, you have to hurry!" The she-cat met my gaze, she knew they were the same dogs that attacked me.

Our leader looked around the clearing. "Okay, take Whiteeyes and… and-" He stopped, eyes meeting mine. "And Cloudpaw."

I felt my claws dig into the ground beneath me. I was ready to face those dogs. "Let's go!" I growled and darted out of camp, stretching my legs to run faster and hearing the others pounding after me. I was ready. I couldn't wait to tear their ears off!

I dodged a root and ran through a bush, seeing the nest ahead and hearing Wasptail fighting. I bursted into the clearing, quickly taking in my surroundings and seeing Beestripe's mother being mauled. Fear went through me and I darted forward, dragging my claws along the brown one's pelt and then the mutt turned to me, eyes gleaming. I was ready.

The dog tried to whack me with his paw but I doded, my eyes gleaming and seeing the others hadn't caught up yet and I realized Wasptail was still struggling with the black dog. I dart over to her and pushed her out of the way, swiping at it's nose and seeing blood.

"Oh my StarClan, Wasptail!" Birchpaw gasped and they all charged over to help, Whiteeyes stumbling a little but he quickly jumped onto the brown dog. He was skilled for being blind.

I ran to the side of the black down and shoved him, his large paws stumbling over each other and Sleekfeather dragged her claws along the other side of its pelt and I nipped at his paws, feeling like it deserved worse I jumped onto it's back and sunk my teeth deep into it's neck and it let out a yowl of pain.

"Let it go, Cloudpaw!" Sleekfeather called but I wasn't done yet. I took a chunk right out of it's neck and it was jumping around in pain. I sunk my claws deep into it's back to hold on and then dragged them all the way down, hopping off and watching it run, the other dog had already fled.

Everyone gave me a look but said nothing, knowing that I had a bone to pick with the dogs. Wasptail, however, was covered in blood and laying on the ground, her breathing ragged.

Panic struck me. "We have to get her back to camp!" I told them and grabbed her scruff. "Beestripe needs to say goodbye!" I felt my tears welling up as everyone stood there, looking at one another. No one came to help me. "Help me!" I pleaded and Whiteeyes stepped forward, grabbing hold of Wasptail and we traveled back to camp quickly. When we entered camp I set Wasptail down in the middle of the clearing and ran to the nursery. "Beestrip! Come out quickly, leave the kits!" I ordered and paced until she slipped out of the nursery. "It's your mother, Beestripe." I moved aside to reveal Wasptail's blood soaked body lying limply in the middle of camp. "Say goodbye," I whispered.

Beestripe raced to her seeing she was still breathing. "Oh no, Wasptail. No, not you too!" Tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed her mom and then buried her face in Wasptail's pelt. "I love you, I love you so much." I could see her body shaking and quivering. She was sobbing.

I watched Wasptail go completely limp and her breathing stopped. I could feel Beestripe's pain and sadness. Puddleheart touched his tail to his sister's shoulder and Needleflower touched her nose to her mother's pelt. Yarrowfur was on the other side, his head ducked down low.

All of them shared the same sadness, I could feel it. Poor Beestripe, she'd lost Stonetooth, Bluekit, and Wasptail. Who next?

My eyes flickered to the elder's den where Oakfur and Kinkfur were sitting. Oakfur sneezed and his eyes closed a little. Him, he was going to join StarClan this leaf-bare for sure. Puddleheart had already warned us.

We'd lost four cats in the last year. ShadowClan wasn't known for losing cats so we were doing okay.

I couldn't stand looking at Wasptail's dead body anymore so I padded away, sitting next to Strikefang.

He looked down at me. "Beestripe is taking over your training now," Strikefang mewed and dipped his head respectfully. "It was an honor working with such a skilled apprentice." The tom stood up and padded away and I noticed Beestripe was looking at me from across the clearing and she nodded at me. Because of Wasptail's death she was ready to explore the outside areas. And from Whiteeyes' last report, they weren't doing so good.

The sun was sinking in the sky and I knew we'd start tomorrow, the night of the Gathering. Maybe I'd get to go.

Beestripe and I slipped out the back entrance to camp, the one Whiteeyes had discovered the day before, when Wasptail had passed. it was at the back of the camp in the shade, covered by brambles which we'd moved to reinforce. After eating Beestripe and I headed out to join Whiteeyes and Yarrowfur who were working on making a path. They hadn't gotten more than seven fox lengths over the border and they desperately needed our help.

We crossed over our faint border marker and into unknown territory. We'd only been marking it once every quarter-moon, Beestripe had informed me. After she had caught up with everything the outgoers had been doing and stuff it was her job to teach me.

Lightkit and Shadowkit had gladly joined Oakfur and Kinkfur in the elder's den and Puddleheart said he'd go check on them from time to time. Beestripe said if I did well today that I'd get to goto the Gathering tonight.

I was focused on doing everything I was told and Beestripe's mew made me jump, "What do you smell?"

My jaws parted to scent the air. "Faint scent of fox, probably three days old, we should beware. A sparrow in that tree over there, I think she has babies, and I can very faintly smell something gross… Like crow food and-" I cut off, trying not to gag.

Beestripe scented the air carefully. "You're right, I think it's a Thunderpath. We have to warn the others!" She raced forward and I followed her, following the ShadowClan scent and I was watching her to make sure she wasn't going to fall over. She hadn't been outside of camp in three moons, she was a bit rusty.

"Hey!" Yarrowfur called and I pushed forward, skidding to a stop and Beestripe skidded to a stop, seeing Whiteeyes and Yarrowfur. "Why the rush?"

While Beestripe caught her breath I explained, "Somewhere ahead there's a Thunderpath. I just want you to be careful." My eyes darted to Beestripe who had caught her breath and nodded.

Yarrowfur laughed. "Oh yeah, Whiteeyes told me that yesterday. We're being careful. We think past the Thunderpath there is bound to be a base somewhere."

I swallowed heavily, feeling excited. There were still pine trees all around us and it all felt familiar. It couldn't be though, I'd never been out of ShadowClan, but the warm wind was blowing through my fur and it felt amazing. Like freedom.

"So here's what we're doing," Whiteeyes chimed in. "We're clearing a path to the Thunderpath and if we all work hard we'll get there before we have to leave for the Gathering." He nodded firmly. "Clear brambles and try to make it straight."

Beestripe padded forward and began to push brambles out of the way and make room. I followed after her, making sure there weren't in sharp rocks or thorns left on the path. Didn't want a cat to scratch their paw.

I could hear Whiteeyes and Yarrowfur in front of us, also clearing brambles. We'd be to the Thunderpath by sunhigh if we kept working this hard. I could already hear the rumbling of the monsters. Kinkfur and Oakfur always had gruesome stories about the Thunderpath and monsters. Though I'd never seen one.

"Cloudpaw I need you to be extremely careful on the Thunderpath. Listen to me okay?" Beestripe told me, eyes shining in worry. Whiteeyes and Yarrowfur had stopped ahead and the rumbling got louder.

"Of course, Beestripe," I mewed firmly and we stopped beside the two warriors. "Is it through these bushes?" I asked.

Whiteeyes nodded and clawed at the bushes, making a path and then slipping through, seeing the hard black surface. I felt my paws tingle and I touched it. It was cold.

The warriors got down low and I copied. "Ready?" Beestripe whispered and then she glanced around. There was a gap. "Run!" she yowled and darted across and I followed, glancing back to see Yarrowfur guiding Whiteeyes. I could hear the next monster rumbling towards us and I pushed forward, my head pounding quickly in my chest. I began to panic until I jumped and felt the wet grass underneath my paws. Yarrowfur and Whiteeyes slid in right next to me and Beestripe was already here.

"We're all okay," Yarrowfur breathed and shook his fur out. "Come on, we can keep going for a bit." He started throwing brambles out of the way and I was checking the ground again. We had a good system.

Finally, we decided to head back to camp where Rowanstar was waiting for us yet making announcements.

"Needleflower is having Junipernose's kits and has moved to the nursery!" When we entered he smiled. "Going to the Gathering tonight is: Crowfrost, Puddleheart, Whiteeyes, Flowerstem, Beestripe, Cloudpaw, Sleekfeather, Birchpaw, and Grassheart. Let's go!" He jumped down from the hazel branch and gathered his patrol.

"Cloudpaw, make sure you tell me all about the Gathering," Slatepaw purred to me and I nodded, watching as Rowanstar charged out of camp and I raced after, excitement in my paws.

I had forgotten how cold it was outside. All the excitement of finally being considered an outgoer was keeping me warm and now, going to my first Gathering was going to keep me warm as well! Plus Beestripe was here. I wonder if the RiverClan cats would be there?

As we ran through the wet grass, right over RiverClan border I could already hear the river rushing loudly. Would I have to swim across it?

Rowanstar was way at the front while I was way at the back of group. I watched him jump over the river and my panic rose. Could I make that jump? I hoped so because I was approaching quickly. I watched Whiteeyes clear it and I ran faster, using my hind legs to push off against the bank and I lunged across, stretching out my body but under all four paws, I felt the earth and I kept going. I had cleared that jump!

Beestripe was running beside me, breathing heavily and I could see she was struggling with the effort. I knew she was excited to be there for my first Gathering.

I could see RiverClan cats huddled up, waied. The log was right up there, then I'd be on the Island. I watched the RiverClan cats climb up and over the og. There weren't a lot of them and the ones that were here look sick still.

Nightfur was here and as soon as Beestripe spotted him, she slipped over and began to whisper to him. She was going to make it so obvious but I said nothing, waiting for my turn and slipping in behind Whiteeyes who was shrinked down low to the ground. He knew these cats didn't like his existence.

We jumped onto the log and started across. I had to dig my claws into the log to keep from falling off and Whiteeyes was slowly inching across. He was scared and I didn't blame him.

Then he jumped down onto the ground and I jumped down after him, feeling very watched but I ignored it and entered the Island, gasping. It was beautiful! Bushes and brambles surrounded the edge of the clearing. A great big oak sat on the other side with four branches for the leaders. The grass, even though it was leaf-bare, was green and beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes.

RiverClan was already in the clearing as was WindClan. I could hear ThunderClan talking with the ShadowClan cats behind me.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice mewed behind me. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

I glanced behind me to see a gray tabby about him was different, familiar. Was he once a kittypet too? "Oh, um, yes, of course!" I purred and scooted over, letting the ThunderClan cat sit beside me. "If it's not rude to ask, were you once a kittypet or a rogue?"

He laughed loudly. "Why yes, yes I was. You must be Cloudkit then? Well, Cloudpaw now I assume." His eyes shone in amusement. "I'm Stormcloud."

 _Stormcloud_ , I thought and nodded. "Yeah I am!" Everyone in the other Clans knew me. They should since I'm the reason they're all fighting. Fear struck me at the thought. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked curiously. I hadn't even thought about the other Clan's opinion on me. All I knew was RiverClan would ignore me and WindClan would probably grumble about how I smelled like a rat.

The ThunderClan tom tilted his head. "Why would I be mad…" He trailed off and nodded slowly. "No, no I'm not mad at you, Cloudpaw! I'm just like you. ThunderClan is on your side, you needn't worry," he purred softly and glanced over at the Great Oak. "Looks like we're about to start." He turned his head to the Great Oak and so did I, curling my tail around my paws neatly.

"Let the Gathering, begin!" Rowanstar yowled, jumping onto his branch while the other three leaders settled down.

Mistystar began, but I could see she was still sick. "RiverClan ran into a little disease but we've handled it and we're pulling together nicely," she lied, putting on a warm smile. "The river's are still flowing and fish is plentiful. The borders are being mark thoroughly and constantly. We also have a new queen: Shadestream!" She glanced at Rowanstar and Bramblestar. "ShadowClan, you are still keeping the kit from the twoleg nest, correct?" She didn't wait for a response. "You are, and RiverClan still is disagreeing on your choices. We will keep giving you warnings until you get rid of her." Her eyes landed on me, narrowed and angry.

I felt Stormcloud scoot closer to me and his pelt brushing mine reassured me as Onestar stood up to speak, "WindClan is resigning from the fighting. We are not taking RiverClan or ShadowClan's side on the fight." He dipped his head to the leaders. "Larkwing gave birth to two healthy kits and they're all doing just fine. The prey is running as leaf-bare comes down on us." He nodded to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar dipped his head to Onestar. "We lost one of our elders, Purdy. May he run with StarClan… We also have three new warriors: Leafmoon, Honeyblossom, and Larkfall." He shook his head slowly and continued, "Prey is plentiful in ThunderClan territory. Our borders are checked regularly and we chase out any trespassers." Bramblestar glanced at Mistystar. They must've attacked him too. He nodded to Rowanstar.

Rowanstar rose to his paws. He was much larger than the other leaders, I noticed. But he was the youngest and I could already see scars going up and down his muzzle as wall as his sides and throat. "ShadowClan has a new apprentice: Cloudpaw! Beestripe has given birth to two beautiful kits." I glanced at the she-cat who was sitting next to Nightfur who smiled widely. "We have two new warriors as well: Flowerstem and Whiteeyes. And we lost Wasptail in a horrible battle with dogs. We managed to chase them away but beware they might try to explore your territory." Rowanstar looked down at me and I felt my pelt grow hot with uncomfortableness. "The prey is definitely running, we've had lots and our borders will be checked every day. If anyone dares to cross it we will not hesitate to rip them to shreds." He didn't even looked at Mistystar but he jumped down from the Great Oak, as did the other leaders.

He didn't mention the outgoers and the pine hunters. Probably for the best, I thought silently and turned to Stormcloud with a smile. "It was very nice to meet you. I'll see you another time!" I turned away from the tom and padded to Beestripe and Nightfur with a glare.

"Hi, Cloudpaw! Have you met Nightfur of RiverClan?" She looked at her forbidden lover with happy eyes.

I narrowed my eyes to slits. "Yes," I hissed. "I've met him." I nodded to Nightfur and glared at my mentor. "Do you want to get yourself and your kits kicked out of ShadowClan?"

Nightfur's smile disappeared. "She knows?"

Beestripe nodded. "You can trust Cloudpaw," she whispered and touched her nose to his ear. "Get back to your Clan. You'll see your kits in three moons when they're apprentices." She watched him walk away. "Are you rat-brained?" she growled at me.

"Are you?!" I snapped back. "I'm looking out for you and you're prancing around with Nightfur like this is some kind of game!" I knew that it wasn't wrong for them to have friends but someone could put it together those kits weren't Strikefang's. "Just be careful, please," I pleaded.

My mentor glazed at Nightfur and clenched her jaw, nodding in agreement. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I shook it off and pricked my ears as Rowanstar summoned ShadowClan and I led my mentor over to the group of cats who'd gathered.

"Let's get home," he mewed gruffly and took off, leading us back home.


	13. Chapter 10: The Truth

**CHAPTER TEN**

" _Whiteeyes, did you know there's a_ dip in the ground over here?" I called to the blind tom who followed my voice and padded over to me, looking at me with his creepy blue eyes. "I think it's a hole of some sort. Should I explore?" We'd been out in unknown territory all day. Whiteeyes, Cloudpaw, Strikefang, and I. The Gathering a quarter moon ago didn't smooth over well. RiverClan went back to their old tricks, moving the border and crossing it to provoke us but Rowanstar wouldn't attack.

"Yes, Beestripe. Because I can _see_ that," Whiteeyes replied sarcastically and searched the ground for it. "Go ahead. If something seems wrong do not hesitate to get out of there," he ordered and padded away to where Cloudpaw was struggling with some brambles.

I didn't like Whiteeyes telling me what to do since I was the leader of the outgoers but it wasn't too bad, he was a kind, gentle, and intelligent cat. I dived down into the hole, wiggling through it. It didn't feel like a cat had made this, maybe a shrew or something.

As I wiggled through I caught scent of something over the rabbit that was choking me. _Fox!_ Cloudpaw's first day out here she'd mentioned she smelled fox but I didn't think anything of it since we were on the other side of the Thunderpath. Fear struck me as I backed out quickly, struggling and squealing in fear but managing. I saw his eyes glint in the darkness.

"Fox!" I screeched to the others, panic rising. "There's a fox!" I crouched down low, waiting for it to explode from the hole and attack me.

Fur brushed beside me and I turned my head to see Cloudpaw down in a skillful crouch, her teeth bared. My fake mate, Strikefang, and Whiteeyes stood beside me, getting ready.

And then, it bursted out, snarling and growling. It looked angry.

"Surround it, quickly!" Whiteeyes ordered and slipped behind it while Cloudpaw went to it's right side and Strikefang it's left. I swiped at it's nose and it growled as Cloudpaw and Strikefang dragged their claws along it's side. Whiteeyes chomped down on it's tail and it looked around blindly. We were too much for it.

I nipped at its paw and the others did too, letting it run through a hole in between Strikefang and I, away from the camp. "Cloudpaw, cover that hole," I ordered her and turned away, feeling relief. In all my days, I'd never faced a fox.

Secretly, I was hoping we'd find a base soon. I'd spent every day either training Cloudpaw or out here making a path to this magical new camp we were going to find. I highly doubted that we'd find one so close to our camp but the feud between outgoers and pine hunters was getting bigger, especially since Needleflower joined the nursery. Everyone was saying she'd make her kits become pine hunters. We needed to make our job seem important but I knew we really just needed the prey.

Snow still hadn't begun to fall yet, despite my kits desperate attempts to make it snow with their weird chants Oakfur and Kinkfur had been teaching them. Oakfur was passing quickly. Puddleheart said he had a noncontagious disease that was shutting down his body and before the snow came, he'd be gone. I feared that day. Lightkit and Shadowkit would be so destroyed.

I pushed a bramble out of the way and glanced at my apprentice. She enjoyed training with Slatepaw and they'd become very close over the last quarter-moon. He wasn't like Lionpaw and Birchpaw. It was sad to think soon she'd be the only one in the apprentice's den until my kits were apprentices, but even then she might be a warrior already.

"Oh my StarClan… Beestripe…" Strikefang whispered, standing beside me and looking down. "Come look."

"What is it?" I padded over to him and looked down, my mouth opening wide. It was a camp! An empty camp, but still a camp! Kind of. There was moss and grass growing down the side and brambles covered the clearing. I could see the entrances to dens. "Cloudpaw," I turned to my apprentice with shining eyes, "run back to camp, get all the outgoers and Puddleheart. Tell _no_ pine hunter what we've found. Bring them here. Hurry!" I ordered and she took off running without another word, spraying grass all over the ground. She was a fast runner, like a WindClan cat.

Strikefang put his paw on a ledge and slowly made his way down while I helped Whiteeyes down, slowly following after him. We had to make sure there was nothing dangerous down there before the others came.

Once we'd reached the bottom I instantly scented the air. There was a very faint scent of fox and I quickly darted to the nearest den and sniffed it. "Clear!" I called.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

We checked five out of six dens within seconds and when we entered the last den, I could already smell the herbs.

"Puddleheart will love this," Whiteeyes purred, sniffing through the herbs. "Catmint, borage leaves, chervil, maybe dock," he purred and looked at me with his blind blue eyes. "The others are here!" He darted out of the den and we followed. Since he lost one of his senses, the other's followed after him and looked up, seeing Cloudpaw appeared with Spikefur, Tigerheart, Slatepaw, Yarrowfur, and Puddleheart.

"Come on down, we checked all the dens. It's safe," Whiteeyes called with a smile. He seemed proud of himself. He was getting along well in ShadowClan.

The cats slowly came down the ledges we went down and Strikefang led Puddleheart over to the den with the herbs while the rest of them looked around at the dens and the camp. We needed to clear the brambles, grass, and moss, reinforce the dens, and clean the dens before we told any pine hunters about the new camp.

"Alright guys!" I mewed and they all turned to me. "Spikefur and Cloudpaw, you start clearing out of the dens, Tigerheart and Slatepaw you start clearing the brambles, grass, and moss from the walls and ground, and Yarrowfur and Strikefang you start reinforcing the dens with the brambles. I'll start working on the entrance of the camp." I padded to the entrance of the new camp and slipped outside, seeing it was overrun by grass and I walked all over it, smashing it down and continuing to do that until I could see over the new camp and the path leading to it.

I nodded to myself and padded back to the entrance, bushes guarded it, making the entrance seem like just more rubble. It was hidden perfectly. However, the brambles had grass and moss stuffed in it, making it less effective. I began to pull out the grass bit by bit and the moss and threw it out behind me. This camp would be as great as ShadowClan's camp!

We all worked hard that day until finally, the sun was sinking in the sky and we all agreed it was time to get back to camp. It looked nice: The dens were large and reinforced, we'd made nests with the brambles in the camp and the moss on the walls, you could clearly see the Flat Stone, as we called it, underneath was a dip in the earth, or a hollowed out den for the leader to sleep. The medicine den was by the entrance of camp, hidden by brambles, the warrior and apprentice's den were on the other side of the camp by the entrance, separated by a wall of stone, the nursery was right next to them, hidden by grass and weeds and the inside was large and nests everywhere, and the elder's den was on the other side of the clearing. It was just like the one back home.

As we exited the new camp and padded along the trail that connected to the original trail and led us back home, over to the Thunderpath and through the pines. I was glad it was still pine trees surrounding us, too.

Back in camp, through the secret entrance, Rowanstar was waiting for us and signed in relief. "I was going to send out a patrol to find you! But no one knows the trail!" He turned to Puddleheart who was carrying herbs in his jaws. "Where have you been?"

"We found a new camp," I whispered to him, eyes shining. "We've tidied it up and it's prepared for living if needed," I explained to him. I was excited to tell everyone but I knew it was best for us to keep it a secret. "I mean, there's a few things still need fixing like we need to finish the nests and there are some drafts in the den, plus the path isn't trampled down enough…"

Rowanstar was smiling wide. "You really found a camp?" He glanced at the rest of the outgoers who were nodding. "Just keep it well prepared and well stocked." He dipped his head and padded away while Cloudpaw helped Puddleheart with his herbs and brought them to his den.

I wanted to speak with my apprentice. Tomorrow I'd send out a patrol and we'd be on the dawn patrol. She needed more training, not just exploring unknown territory. That wouldn't help her in battle!

"Cloudpaw," I purred as she padded up to me. "Get something to eat and get some rest. I'm putting us on the dawn patrol," I told her and nodded to the prey pile that was hardly full. It looked like a mouse, a sparrow and robin, and a soggy lizard. My apprentice padded over to it.

"Mom!" two squealing voices yowled and I saw eight paws tackling me and bringing me to the ground. My two beautiful kits were trampling me. "We miss you so much!" Lightkit purred.

Shadowkit was rubbing against me now. "We really did! The elders were telling us about a badger attack, I was scared you'd been attacked by a badger." He looked at me with sides eyes and suddenly puffed out his fur, tackling his sister playfully. "I'd teach that badger a lesson!"

I had to stifle a giggle at my kit. "Not until you're older," I told him and grabbed him by the scruff, setting him down. "Come on, let's get you to the nursery." I nudged them to the nursery gently and they raced their while I trotted after, catching Strikefang's warm gaze and stopping myself from shuddering.

 _Mine!_ I thought but forced a smile, quickly slipping into the nursery after them. They were already settled into their nest and Needleflower was picking at the sparrow from the pile. She looked up at me with guilt.

"Beestripe… They aren't Strikefang's, are they?" she mumbled, too quiet for my half-asleep kits to hear. "I mean they look nothing like him…"

Now I felt uncomfortable. She knew! Did others suspect it too? "No, they aren't his… But you mustn't tell anyone!" I looked at her belly that was swollen with kits. "I did it to protect them."

She was nodding, smiling down at the bird. "You also don't like the outgoers, do you? I mean they're pointless."

 _Excuse me?_ I wanted to hiss but kept myself calm, lashing my tail. "Watch your mouth," I snapped and turned away from her, getting in my nest with my kits and curling my tail around them protectively. She can talk about anything else but my duty to this Clan! I sent her a glare and then put my head down, letting my thoughts run free.

Cloudpaw lashed out at Slatepaw's nose and missed by a hair but the unexpecting apprentice lost his balance and fell to his side and Cloudpaw jumped on him, smiling in triumph. This was her first time winning against the older apprentice.

"I did it!" she purred and jumped off him, looking at Tigerheart who smiled and shook his head slowly. She did do it, very good too. "Yes! In your face, Slatepaw!" She jumped around excitedly.

"A true warrior doesn't brag," I mewed to her and she froze, looking at me with a hot pelt. It had only been a few days since Needleflower figured out about my kit's father. Cloudpaw and I had done nothing but train, I hadn't even let her return to the new camp. I wanted her to be a skilled warrior, I was teaching her everything my mentors had taught me.

Snow had begun to fall from the sky lightly and covered the ground. Every day the outgoers on patrol reported they had to clear a path from our camp to the new camp which took at least until sunhigh and they returned at dusk. I was half-tempted to just let them stay there but I knew it would be dangerous since the pine hunters still didn't know about the new camp.

Tigerheart was gazing at me curiously. "Shall we head back to camp? It's too cold for Cloudpaw and Slatepaw to stay out much longer." He glanced up and a flake of snow landed on his nose and melted.

He and I had grown close over the last few days. Nothing like mine and Cloudpaw's connection but he was a good friend.

"Yes, let's get back." I turned away and padded side by side next to the warrior while the other two trailed after us, chatting happily. Slatepaw had definitely brought out a less shy, more happy side of Cloudpaw. After she faced the dogs something in her changed. I think she got her revenge from when she was a kit.

"...and so when you jump up in the air to meet them your weight really matters!" Slatepaw was saying and I could picture Cloudpaw nodding in agreement. "If they're bigger than you, never charge them either!"

Cloudpaw replied cheerfully, "Thanks for the advice, Slatepaw!" I could practically see the happiness in her voice. She was glad to be alive and living in the Clan with so many friends. "Hey Beestripe? Tomorrow can we hunt? I want to try and see if my pelt _really_ blends in well with the snow like everyone says it does!"

"Of course," I purred back at her. My kits were so excited to see the snow. They'd practically clawed my ears off to get out of the nursery to see it, since it was the only thing keeping their mind off Oakfur who'd come down with greencough and was hiding in the medicine den to keep from getting other's sick, especially Needleflower who was due any day now.

In camp, everyone was buzzing, well the outgoers were at least. They couldn't wait for the announcement of the new camp but we wouldn't let Rowanstar tell any pine hunters until it was completed. Without Cloudpaw and I the patrols were slower than usual.

"Beestripe!" Rowanstar mewed, padding over to me with shining eyes. "Good news. The outgoers patrol just returned and they say they've found a way to block the snow. When they go out tomorrow they want you and Cloudpaw to go."

My eyes shifted to my apprentice who instantly looked disappointed at the thought of not being able to hunt. "Of course. I'll take them hunting before we come back as well," I added, seeing her face light up in excitement.

The leader noticed this with amusement. "Please, do that." He dipped his head and padded away with a grin, laying next to Tawnypelt who was nibbling at a lizard.

Cloudpaw looked at me. "Thank you so much, Beestripe!" I could tell she was being completely sincere and her sparkling light blue eyes made me fill with warmth. Whatever this she-cat was doing, she would be bringing joy with her.

Excitement tingled in my paws as I dipped my head to her and smiled warmly, about to speak but a voice interrupted me, "Beestripe, may we speak in private?"

 _Strikefang!_ My heart lurched and my kits popped into my head but instead of panicking I turned around to face my former mentor. "Of course!" I purred softly, keeping on my happy face. "Cloudpaw, go get something to eat," I ordered and then followed the tom through camp and we slipped outside, going to the side.

He stopped suddenly and faced me with dark eyes. "Shadowkit and Lightkit… They aren't actually mine, are they?" Strikefang forced me to meet his gaze, his eyes full of pain. He'd obviously been paying a lot more attention.

"Please don't tell Rowanstar! I'm scared he'll make us leave…" I blurted and searched his eyes for compassion and found it, as well as sympathy but mostly sadness was coming from the tomcat. "I'm so sorry, I mean we connect deeply and I know you've been mooning over me since we were apprentices-" I cut myself off with a frustrated huff, unable to contain myself much longer.

The warrior closed this eyes for a moment. I could practically see his mind thinking. "I'm not going to tell Rowanstar, Beestripe," he promised and then his eyes flickered open. "I will, however, continue to be apart of their lives. They need a father, and I will be theirs." This is where I knew something bad was about to happen. "But you and I are no longer friends, or mates… Or whatever we were to you before." His tail lashed and he padded around me and slipped back into camp.

I felt my whole body freeze. No longer friends? We'd been friends since we were kits and beyond. And because of something I did… That was over? I could feel my heart burn in pain and I struggled to swallow, pressure building up in my throat. I wanted to run. Stonetooth, Wasptail, Bluekit. I was dead to Strikefang.

Everything inside me told me to run by my paws turned straight to camp and I entered, feeling numb. Snow was falling lightly but I barely noticed as I numbly padded to the warrior's den and slipped inside. It was empty inside and I flopped in my nest, curling up tightly and shutting my eyes. I just wanted to sleep…

Yarrowfur led the way through the clear path that had branch placed over it skillfully. There was something at the new camp that was urgent for me to see. Strikefang and Spikefur were both there waiting for us while Tigerheart and Slatepaw trained. Whiteeyes was trailing after us and Cloudpaw was happily bouncing in front of me.

Since yesterday when Strikefang told me we weren't friends anymore I'd been distancing myself. This would be the first time we were near each other and my paws tingled in fear but I didn't let it show.

"There's just… Something we aren't sure how to fix and we could use your advice," Yarrowfur was saying and glanced back at me.

I nodded slowly, as if I was listening. "I understand," I mumbled and pushed my thoughts away. The outgoers needed me. "Let's have a look."

We crossed the Thunderpath easily and then I came upon the camp, noticing instantly that the elder's den had fallen right into the middle of camp. "Fix it," I told him instantly with a confused face. "What do you need advice for?"

"Well... Just come down into the camp," he mewed uncomfortable and climbed down and we followed after, rounding around the den where Strikefang and Spikefur were waiting.

An unfamiliar voice suddenly let out a snort, "Oh finally! You must be their leader! Help me!"

I looked down and stuck under the den was a black tom, his eyes full of fury. He smelled of rogue and there was no doubt he'd caused the falling of the den. Now he was stuck under it. "Oh dear StarClan," I whispered. "Help me lift up the den!" I ordered and leaned against it, the other warrior's copying and we heaved it up just enough for him to squeeze out.

"Thank you!" he growled and shook out his fur. His paws and tail tip were white. "These furballs insisted that _Beestripe_ come help and all this nonsense!" He rolled his brown eyes and lashed his tail, looking at us curiously. "Are you… Part of one of the Clans?"

I dipped my head. "Yes, we are. We're ShadowClan cats. Don't fear us, though."

The black tom broke into laughter. "What're you doing out here? The Clan cats don't go past their borders…" He looked around at the camp and looked back to me. "This is clearly outside your borders. You know that." He seemed rather calm that he was outnumbered and surrounded. Perhaps he lived here before. Maybe he could show us tricks and such of the camp.

"We're exploring territory," I mewed simply, seeing the others getting uneasy with his questions. "This is our extra camp." My tail flicked at him. "You should get out of here before Rowanstar comes along," I warned.

He smiled and his eyes flickered to Whiteeyes. "Hiss? Is that you, here, with these Clan cats?" He seemed very concerned for him.

Whiteeyes smiled at him. "Comet. I knew I recognized that voice." His blind eyes shone in happiness. "Dandelion and I have both joined ShadowClan," he told him uneasily. "I am Whiteeyes and she is Flowerstem now.¨ He gave a small smile and then pawed at the ground. "Good to see the dogs haven't tore you apart."

Comet laughed loudly. "You know me, Hiss. Dogs don't scare me." Suddenly he realized he was surrounded by us and he turned hostile again. "I suppose I should go off and warn the others that the Clans are invading." He turned away from us. "I'll catch you later, _Whiteeyes_ ," he growled lowly and pushed past Strikefang and Spikefur.

I could feel his longing for his old friend and I could tell he was going to race after him but his loyalty shone through and he watched Comet slip through the entrance and disappear. I could smell the sadness coming off him.

"Let's get to fixing this den," I told them and watched as they sent to work, getting brambles and getting the den set up again. Comet was a strong tomcat although he had an attitude. He seemed intelligent, knowing about the Clans and going to warn 'the others' about our coming into unknown territory. He had leadership as well if he was planning to help move 'the others'. Perhaps if I saw him again I could convince him to come to ShadowClan camp and consider joining.

While everyone worked, I observed, watching and giving pointers to the cats fixing the den. They'd completed quite a lot in the time we were here but with the sun sinking in the sky I knew that if we were to hunt before heading back to camp, we'd have to do it now.

"All right, let's head back to camp!" I yowled and they gathered around, Strikefang shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Cloudpaw and I are going to hunt, you all may hunt as well." I led Cloudpaw out of the new camp and we padded along the trail silently.

Cloudpaw's tail was flicking back and forth and I knew she was wanting to break the silence but I didn't want to talk about Strikefang or my kits or Nightfur right now.

"You go ahead, I'll monitor your skills," I told her with a smile and she excitedly darted away, heading to where I could smell a thrush. She should catch that easy.

Shadowkit and Lightkit treated the small white she-cat like she was their littermate. They looked up to her and I was glad for it. I hoped Strikefang would never tell the kits that he wasn't their father. It would break their hearts and I didn't know if I could handle someone else being furious with me.

 _I wonder how Nightfur is doing… I haven't seen him since the Gathering_ , I thought and glanced around, hearing a branch crunch and I pricked my ears and dropped down, looking around. Everything was quiet now.

"Hello?" I whispered, my eyes darting around curiously. "Who's there?" I paused, seeing white fur in the bushes. "Cloudpaw?"

The apprentice bursted through the bushes and tackled me, laughing loudly. "I thought I was quiet enough!" she growled.

I threw her off me. "You stepped on a branch! I could hear you!" I laughed at her and jumped to my paws, watching her shake snow out of her fur.

She glared at me playfully and pulled a thrush out of the bushes. "We should get back before dusk!" Cloudpaw purred through the thrush's feathers and led the way to the Thunderpath.

We got down low and darted across when there was a gap, padding along under the pine branches. We were making progress. It should be done in the next few sunrises and ready to be used when needed. Hopefully we'd never need it.

After we entered the camp I sent Cloudpaw to sleep and glanced at Puddleheart's den. I could definitely hear him cleaning and muttering to himself and I slipped into his den, seeing his holding catmint in his jaws. He didn't look up at me when I entered.

"Hello, Beestripe," he purred softly and put the catmint down, moving another pile of herbs. "How may I help you? Is it your kits?"

I blinked a few times. "No, my kits are fine. I just wanted to say goodnight." I dipped my head and backed out of the den, padding to the nursery and seeing my kits were sleeping soundlessly in our nest and Needleflower was sleeping in her nest. I slipped in behind them and wrapped my tail around them protectively and drifted to sleep, enjoying their warmth.

"Beestripe! We have a visitor!" Slatepaw called and I pricked my ears, slipping out of the rebuilt elder's den and into the new camp's clearing. Everything was shaping up nicely. We'd moved all the extra brambles to the edge of camp and we'd made a prey pile.

In the middle of the clearing, Comet stood next to Slatepaw, looking around with interest. "Beestripe!" he purred, his eyes landing on me, his interest growing. "You don't suppose that your leader would talk to me, would he?"

My eyes flickered to Slatepaw who shrugged and trotted over to Cloudpaw who was struggling with a bramble. "Why would you like to speak to him?" To join us? The question echoed through my mind.

Comet smiled at me, his head tilted slightly to the right. "Just your leader, please." He seemed way too eager to speak to Rowanstar. I felt uncomfortable leading him right into ShadowClan camp but what was I to do?

"Cloudpaw," I mewed, turning to my apprentice, "fetch Rowanstar. Tell him it's urgent." I watched her dart away with speed. She was probably the fastest cat in ShadowClan. "He's on his way," I purred to Comet and turned away, catching Strikefang's gaze. He looked away quickly.

Silence set in the camp as Tigerheart and Yarrowfur padded in, eyeing Comet but putting their prey on the prey pile and padded over to me.

"Why is Comet here?" Tigerheart hissed, his fur bristling.

I gave him a smell glare. "He is a guest, respect him," I ordered and sighed, looking at the black tom. "He requested to see Rowanstar. Cloudpaw has gone to fetch him."

Yarrowfur's eyes widened. "Has he come to try and kick us out of our new camp?" His tail lashed and his claws dug into the ground. "I'll rip him to shreds if I have to!"

Now I swiped his ears angrily. "You'll do no such thing!" I scolded and then turned to the entrance just as Rowanstar and Cloudpaw bursted in and Comet jumped to his paws. "Rowanstar!" I mewed, padding up to him. "This is Comet, he wishes to speak with you in private."

Our leader eyed the rogue. "Beestripe comes with us or there will be no chatting," he mewed and led the tom into the elder's den and I followed after.

As soon as we settled down Comet began talking, "This camp has been here a long time, I've known and lived in it all my life. As well as the territory around it. The Thunderpath, the pines, a little bit further you would've hit a meadow with some nofur dens in it…" He paused to take a breath and read Rowanstar's facial reaction. "The point is, if I can prove myself, would you consider letting me join ShadowClan?"

Rowanstar's eyes widened in surprise. "W-Well of course. You're going to work under Beestripe. If you fail to do as she says, we'll run you out. Within the next few sunrises, if you've proved yourself, you may become a full warrior of ShadowClan." He slipped out of the den without another word.

Comet dipped his head to me respectfully. "Tell me what to do, Beestripe, and I'll do it." His brown eyes shone with content. He seemed happy to be here.

"Right…" I mumbled and shook my head, focusing. "We need to hunt so get Tigerheart, the dark brown tabby, and have him make a patrol," I ordered and watched him slip out of the den without another word and I followed after him, seeing him already speaking to the warrior who looked at me with wide, surprised eyes but he grabbed his apprentice and padded out of the camp.

Strikefang approached me hesitantly, his eyes glistening in pain. "B-Beestripe," he mumbled, pawing the ground and avoiding eye contact, "do you-" He was cut off by paws pounding on the ground and a black-and-white tom bursted into the camp.

I easily recognized Crowfrost, his eyes wide in worry. "Beestripe, it's Needleflower! Her kits are coming!" he mewed and flicked his tail. "Come with me!" he ordered and raced away.

"Keep watch of the camp," I ordered Strikefang and darted after him, panic in my paws. Needleflower was having her kits! Excitement soared through my paws as I followed Crowfrost along the very path I created, making sure he stayed on it himself and didn't get lost since he'd only been in the new camp once before.

We darted across the Thunderpath and raced into camp. I could hear her grunting and moaning in pain from outside camp and when I entered, I could tell something was wrong.

Puddleheart had posted Tawnypelt in front of the nursery, making sure no one entered and everyone appeared worried and Junipernose was pacing back and forth, every time she yowled in pain he pressed his ears down on his head and closed his eyes tightly.

Rowanstar was out in the clearing next to Dawnpelt. He had his tail wrapped around his kit and his eyes were closed. He was worried too.

"Let me through!" I growled at Tawnypelt and she moved and I slipped inside. I wish I hadn't of entered the den though. Blood was everywhere: All over the ground, her two kits, Puddleheart, and Needleflower.

"Only one more, Needleflower, you can do it!" Puddleheart purred as the last kit slipped out and he nipped the sac.

My sister looked at her kits with a smile and then looked up at me with wide eyes. "Beestripe… Watch after them, please. Don't let any harm come to them..." Her eyes closed and I heard Puddleheart growling and I turned to him to see he was struggling with all the blood.

"There's too much blood, Beestripe!" he growled and was chewing up an herb.

Needleflower, however, had stopped breathing and I felt my whole body just freeze as I gazed at her. "No!" I screeched and darted forward, licking her ear and cheek. "No, Needleflower. Please don't leave me! Not you too, please!" I pleaded and tears fell from my eyes. "Come back, please. Please…" I looked at her face to see her eyes weren't opening and I buried my face in her bloody pelt. "No, no, no."

Mewling made me sit up and I gazed at her three kits. A silver-and-black she-kit, a black tom, and a silver she-kit.

Junipernose barged in, his eyes wide as he gazed around, his eyes landing on his mate. "No!" he wailed and tears fell from his face as he pushed me out of the way and sniffed her, smelling the death. "Dear StarClan, no!" He let out a loud wail.

"Junipernose, meet your kits," Puddleheart mummered, looking at our sister with great sadness. He watched as the kits tried to nuzzle into the she-cat's stomach, searching for milk and mewling when they couldn't find any.

The black warrior looked at his kits, his eyes full of tears. He licked the she-kit's head gently and smiled. "Don't worry kits, I'm here. I have you…" Junipernose looked up at me with wide eyes. "You still have milk, don't you Beestripe? They need you too." He swept his tail around his kits.

I nodded numbly, feeling his pain too. "Of course, Junipernose." I laid down on my side, feeling two kits nuzzling into my belly. Where was the third one?

The kit that looked just like Junipernose had fallen out of the nest and was on his back, struggling to his paws. Junipernose purred in amusement, picking him up and set him down beside my stomach. "Clumsykit." The she-kit looked most like Needleflower and he smiled. "Featherkit and Stonekit." Junipernose looked at Puddleheart was the medicine cat began dragging Needleflower gently into the clearing for vigil.

"Don't worry, Junipernose. I'll watch them," I promised and then he slipped out after Puddleheart and his mate. I looked at the three kits, purring in excitement. They were all beautiful and Junipernose did well naming them.

My kit's scent washed over me and I looked up to see them entering the nursery. "Puddleheart said it was okay to come see you now," Lightkit mewed and bounced over to me and my sister's kits. "Wow! They're beautiful! What're their names?"

Shadowkit inched over, eyeing the kits as I responded, "Featherkit, Stonekit, and Clumsykit."

My kits purred in delight and Shadowkit licked Clumsykit who stopping suckling to sniff him curiously. "I can't wait until they're older!"

I looked down at Needleflower's kits. I couldn't wait until they were older either, that way my kits wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Beestripe!" Puddleheart bursted into the den once more, his eyes wide and full of pain. "It's Oakfur! He's moved on to StarClan!"


	14. Chapter 11: Loyalty Wasted

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _The three motherless kits raced across_ the clearing, their eyes opening and sparkling with excitement as Shadowkit and Lightkit were tossing mossballs at them. Shadowkit and Lightkit only had another moon until they'd be apprentices and I was almost done with my training according to Beestripe who rarely went out of camp anymore while I got on patrols as quick as possible.

When Oakfur and Needleflower died, Shadowkit and Lightkit began to cling to their mother more. They missed the elder very much. Featherkit, Stonekit, and Clumsykit learned of their mother's death when they could open their eyes. It practically killed Junipernose to tell them.

Comet was still working for the Clan, insisting he could do better but it was clear Rowanstar was ready to do his ceremony. He was obviously going to become an outgoer. Birchpaw, Lionpaw, and Slatepaw would definitely become warriors today or tomorrow as well.

"Let all those old enough join under the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar yowled and I looked up to see Comet and the three apprentices waited calmly under the hazel branch.

Puddleheart exited the medicine den with Kinkfur trailing behind him, Beestripe slipped out of the nursery and gathered, waiting.

"Birchpaw, Lionpaw, Comet, Slatepaw, step forward!" Rowanstar yowled and they moved to the center of the clearing, looking up at him. "I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," all four of them mewed.

Rowanstar jumped down from the branch. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionfur! StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan! Slatepaw, from this moment you will be known as Slateleaf, StarClan honors your wisdom and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan! Birchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Birchwing, StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan! Comet," Rowanstar's eyes landed on the rogue, "from this moment you will be known as Cometmoon, StarClan honors your independence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!" Rowanstar touched his nose to each of their shoulders. "In honor of StarClan you will sit vigil."

"Slateleaf! Cometmoon! Lionfur! Birchwing!" we all called their names as they went to the middle of the clearing to sit vigil.

I was proud of my former denmates. Slateleaf and I had grown close whilst we were training and now that he was a warrior, it would be different. I wouldn't be able to train with him. The thought saddened me but instead I smiled warmly at him and turned to where my mentor was sitting next to Shadowkit, Lightkit, Featherkit, Stonekit, and Clumsykit right outside the elder's den.

"Beestripe!" I purred and watched as her two kits jumped up and down around me and the other three sat properly, watching with interest. "Are we going out to train today?" I asked.

She glanced at the kits with concern. "Well…" The three kits looked up at Beestripe with wide eyes. Beestripe hadn't really left their side since they were born. She was a good mother. "You could have Strikefang take you out."

My eyes narrowed but I understood where she was coming from. They needed her more than I did. "Alright, I'll ask him…" I licked Shadowkit's forehead and turned away from them, spotting the tom across the clearing talking to Sleekfeather. Featherkit and Clumsykit were clear pine hunters while Stonekit was an outgoer. It was clear to everyone.

The cream-furred tom met my eyes across the clearing and smiled as I padded over, nodding to Sleekfeather who stopped what she was saying.

"Hi, Cloudpaw!" she purred and then dipped her head. "I'll talk to you later, Strikefang." She turned away and walked over to Beestripe and the kits.

Strikefang smiled warmly, despite the anger he had for Beestripe he was actually being kind to me. "How may I help you?"

"I was hoping you'd take me out for training… Beestripe's so busy lately that she can't." I flicked my tail at the five kits who were now climbing all over Sleekfeather and Beestripe. "Please, it's just for today."

He nodded and I could see his eye cloud when he looked at Beestripe. It obviously still hurt. "Yes, of course, I'll take you out. Meet in the training clearing. I'll be there soon," he promised and padded away while I raced out of camp, the cold striking me. In camp, everything was so busy that it was easy to stay warm. While outside of camp, the snow had melted and the ground was covered in frost. It was freezing. The rivers and lake were frozen over and snow was definitely coming.

I bursted into the empty training clearing and looked around at the pine trees. I was grateful for their shelter and that their leaves didn't fall off in leaf-bare.

"Cloudpaw!" Strikefang mewed as he entered the clearing, smiling. "Alright, show me what you got. I'll give pointers while we fight."

As soon as he'd finished I dropped down into a battle crouch and pelted forward, dragging my paw along the ground and feeling his leg connect with it and he fell to his side while I whipped around as he struggled to his paws.

"Nice attack!" he purred and then without warning he darted forward lashing a paw out at my shoulder and while I moved to dodged he changed and hit my nose. While I was recovering he raked his paw down my side and I snapped my jaws at his tail and wanked back.

He let out a wail and looked at me with wide eyes while I dragged him backwards until, finally, I grabbed his back leg in between my jaws and twisted him onto his back, pinning him down with a grunt.

Strikefang was surprised. "You're a very neat fighter!" he purred. "Alright when you tripped me don't hesitate to attack again, that's how I could've won."

I let him up and shook out my fur, proud. "Thanks for training with me, Strikefang!" I tilted my head as he sat up, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear. "Beestripe really hasn't been doing a good job lately…"

When I mentioned Beestripe he tensed. "Of course. Happy to help." He stood up and glanced around. "We should get back to camp." His tail flicked as he walked through the bushes and I hurried to catch up, feeling confused.

 _Why would he want to go back to camp where Beestripe is?_ I thought silently but kept walking, slipping into camp with Strikefang.

"I'm going on a patrol to the camp with Spikefur, Tigerheart, and Yarrowfur," he explained and walked to his patrol who was at the back entrance of camp. I watched Crowfrost put Tawnypelt, Junipernose, Dawnpelt, and Sleekfeather on a border patrol while the four cats who were sitting vigil were let off and set on a hunting patrol. Camp was practically empty now besides Beestripe, the five kits, Kinkfur who was watching the kits, Crowfrost and Rowanstar who were at the edge of the clearing whispering quietly.

I watched Beestripe smile at Kinkfur who made the kits calm down and listen.

A yowl echoed around us and I glanced at the entrance as a large gray-and-white RiverClan tom I knew as Podlight entered, Heronwing and Havenpelt entered after him, their eyes darting around the clearing with surprise.

"How may I help you, Podlight?" Rowanstar mewed quickly, approaching them.

Podlight smiled at Rowanstar innocently. "Why yes, you may actually…" The other two cats moved away from the warrior and began to walk around the clearing while I hissed at Havenpelt in warning. "We've just come to… Take over your camp!" As he yowled this the fishy smelling, sleek RiverClan cats flooded the clearing and I felt panicked. We were outnumbered!

I watched as Beestripe and Kinkfur practically threw the kits through the back entrance and Kinkfur raced out after than while Beestripe tackled Heronwing and Perchwing tore at her back. Crowfrost was at the edge of camp, slipping out at the back entrance while Rowanstar took on Mistystar and Reedwhisker while other cats attacked him from the sides. I felt claws pierce my side and I whipped around to see Mallownose and Duskfur, their eyes shining in excitement.

They instantly began to rake their claws through my fur and nipped at my paws and tail. I whipped out at them blindly, feeling panicked and scared and the blood was clogging my eyes and nose and ears. I was tripping over myself like a fool.

Suddenly, their claws were gone and I looked around, everything fuzzy and recognized the familiar sleek gray pelt of Slateleaf as he picked me up by the scruff and raced towards the back entrance. I saw Cometmoon, Lionfur, Birchwing, Junipernose, and Pinenose herding everyone out of camp and carrying Puddleheart's herbs. Junipernose was practically dragging Rowanstar's bloody limp body out of camp.

The RiverClan cats were yowling in triumph as we fled our own camp.

"Slateleaf, is she okay?" I heard Beestripe ask but my eyes were far too heavy to keep open and listen.

"Cloudpaw, oh, thank StarClan!" I heard a familiar voice mew and I looked around at the den I was in. It looked like the new camp's medicine den. Beestripe and Puddleheart were both looking down at me with wide eyes.

"W-what happened?" I mumbled and sat up quickly, shaking my head.

Puddleheart looked at Beestripe in surprise. "RiverClan took over our camp when we were at our weakest, you were torn apart as was Rowanstar. He lost another life…" He looked at my mentor with worry.

I jumped up and looked around at the empty den. "What about the kits? Are they okay? And Slateleaf?" I will never forgive myself if something happened to any of them!

"The kits are fine and so is Slateleaf," Beestripe mewed in amusement. "And you're doing fine as well." She glanced at Puddleheart.

The medicine cat shuffled his paws. "You're free to go. Just make sure you be careful with your wounds," he mewed with a small smile.

I shakily rose to my paws and slowly padded out of the medicine den, leaving the two alone and look around the new camp. It was busy with activity. I could already see he split in the Clan: the outgoers and pine hunters stayed away from each other, all glaring at each other. I could feel the tension.

"Cloudpaw!" Strikefang purred, suddenly beside me. "I"m glad to see you're okay!" He turned his head slightly to see Yarrowfur padding in with Slateleaf and Spikefur, prey in their jaws. "He checked in on you and collected herbs for you," Strikefang mewed and then backed away slowly as Slateleaf approached me.

Slateleaf smiled warmly. "I'm glad to see you up and walking." His eyes were shining in amusement and I could see his tail twitch. "I'll catch you later okay? Sleekfeather and I are going hunting." He padded away to the yellow she-cat who was waiting at the entrance of camp.

My pelt prickled in disappointment but I quickly pushed it away and gazed around the clearing in curiousity, catching gazes with Cometmoon who was sitting far away from the pine hunters.

"Get out of my space!" a voice hissed and I turned my head to see Tigerheart baring his teeth at Tawnypelt who was now standing on her paws, narrowing her eyes. "You filthy pine hunter!"

Tawnypelt growled lowly at him, her fur bristling. "Maybe you should get out of my space you rat-brain!" They got down low into a battle crouch, hissing and spitting.

"What're you doing?!" Crowfrost growled, coming into the clearing with his eyes wide. "You're Clanmates! You shouldn't be fighting!" He padded over to the two of them with concern.

Tigerheart looked at Crowfrost with a glare. "Pine hunters think they own ShadowClan because they remain in our territory but us outgoers found this camp so we can live!" Tigerheart spat, turning his angry eyes back to Tawnypelt.

"Excuse me!" Tawnypelt growled. "The outgoers weren't even there when RiverClan attacked us and took over our camp!"

"Are you blaming us?"

She laughed loudly, looking at the other pine hunters who were nodding. "Of course it's your fault! You're all out exploring territory and finding this camp but if you wouldn't have been doing this we wouldn't have lost our camp in the first place!"

And then, the outgoers were lining up along Tigerheart and the pine hunter's lined up along Tawnypelt, their eyes narrowed and growling at each other. They really hit home this time.

Crowfrost looked at them with wild eyes. "Stop it! StarClan wouldn't approve!"

Pinenose turned to Crowfrost as Rowanstar entered the clearing, looking alarmed and confused. "StarClan wouldn't approve? You're the one who told RiverClan of our lack of warriors so they could attack!" she hissed and her eyes widened, looking around as everyone gasped.

Rowanstar stepped forward. "What? Crowfrost is this true?"

Crowfrost's eyes widened and he looked at Rowanstar in surprise. "I-I… It wasn't my fault! They threatened my kits and Dawnpelt! So I just organized the patrols so they could attack an empty camp!"

The leader looked at his deputy with wide eyes. "Because of you… I lost another life!" He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Crowfrost," he mewed, voice breaking as he gazed at his deputy, "you are no longer part of ShadowClan. If you are seen on ShadowClan territory after moonhigh tonight we shall treat you as we would an enemy warrior or an outsider." Rowanstar held his former deputy's gaze.

He looked at Rowanstar with unblinking eyes. "N-No I'm… I'm loyal to ShadowClan! I swear! Please Rowanstar!" he begged, stepping forward towards our leader.

Now, the pine hunters and outgoers were looking at us in complete shock. "Get out, Crowfrost," Rowanstar ordered and turned away, his eyes averting his now.

Crowfrost dipped his head and glanced at Strikefang, who was staring at his father with wide eyes. He exited the new camp without another word.

We all uncomfortably turned to looked at Rowanstar who was looking at the ground. I could see his mind working.

"I say these words before StarClan," Rowanstar mewed loudly, "so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new depuy of ShadowClan is Beestripe!"

The Clan was silent as we all turned to look at Beestripe, my mentor, who was standing in even more shock. "M-Me?" she whispered and then blinked, thinking. "I will be a good deputy, Rowanstar. And when you pass I will take over ShadowClan and lead with pride." She dipped her head to us and Rowanstar slipped into his den under the Flat Stone.

"Beestripe! Beestripe!" the Clan cheered and I looked at my mentor in pride. She was the deputy. She really deserved that spot, she was a great leader, especially with the outgoers.

After the cheering died off Rowanstar trudged into his den and Tawnypelt raced after him while Beestripe looked at the warriors with wide eyes. None of them crowded her, they just glanced at each other curiously and turned back to Beestripe.

The same question rang through their heads: _Are we done fighting?_

"Well, get back to your duties. Junipernose, take Lionfur and Pinenose on a hunting patrol," she ordered and then glanced at Rowanstar's den with a twitch of her nose but didn't move.

I padded to my white-furred mentor. "Congratulations!" I purred warmly, seeing her eyes flicker to me. "You, out of anyone, deserves that spot."

Beestripe shuffled her paws awkwardly. "I mean, Crowfrost did very well in what he did…" She didn't seem sure of her new position. "But I will serve in honor."

She's thinking of what Crowfrost'll do when he finds out, I thought silently and watched her pad away to the medicine den where Puddleheart had retreated.

"Hey Cloudpaw!" Tigerheart yelled to me from the entrance, Slateleaf beside him. "You want to come with us on a border patrol?"

I smiled widely. "Of course!" And padded over to the two toms who began to chat to one another excitedly.

"Wake up, Cloudpaw!" hissed a familiar voice and I opened my eyes, looking around. "Greetings Cloudpaw!"

A gray tom stood in front of me, his green eyes shining. "I am Snowstar, once leader of ShadowClan. You are in StarClan's hunting grounds."

I looked around curiously, seeing cats running past us with stars in their fur and limp bodies of prey in their jaws. The sky was shining brightly and the wind was blowing lightly. There was no snow up here.

Suddenly, fear struck me. "Does that mean I'm dead?"

Snowstar closed his eyes briefly. "No, young kit. You're not dead. I have a prophecy for you…" When he looked at me once more there was eagerness in his eyes. " _Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over._ "

The old ShadowClan leader faded away, as did the dream. "No wait! Snowstar, tell me more!" I called, racing forward, trying to catch up with him but then everything went black.

"Cloudpaw!" a sleepy voice mewed and I sat up in my nest, seeing Beestripe at the entrance of the den. "We're going on a secret mission, come on." Her head popped out of the den.

My eyes glanced around the nest, the dream and the prophecy still haunting me but I shook it off and slipped out of the den.

Outside, the sun was barely rising over the new camp and the warrior's den was moving as Strikefang, Sleekfeather, and Birchwing slip into the clearing. The two pine hunters glared at Strikefang but said nothing, going out for the dawn patrol and we silently followed after them. But as they turned off the path, we kept following it.

"Beestripe?" I whispered. "Where are we going?" I could see she was tense and as we approached the Thunderpath she glanced around. The monsters wouldn't be around yet. "Beestripe!" I snapped and a monster flew by.

My mentor glanced at me, watching another monster shoot by and then there was a space. "Go! Now!" She yowled and darted across and I followed after, feeling panicked as the cold, hard surface covered by snow seemed to stretch out.

And then I was on the other side, Beestripe panting beside me, lapping up some snow and shaking out her fur, getting down low as we cross the old ShadowClan border into our territory, now it smelled like RiverClan.

"Beestripe," I hissed and she looked at me with wide eyes, "tell me what's going on!"

She flicked her tail in annoyance. "Rowanstar is planning to take back our camp. We need to strike when it's near empty." She turned away and continued on, getting down low. She blended in well with the snow beside her ears which we now flat against her head. I blended in well too, beside my stomach that was brown and reaching up to my chest. If I crouched down, I'd look like snow.

As we slowly moved along to the camp which I could now see, there were two familiar voices I'd grown to know: Nightfur and Heronwing.

But my mentor didn't stop inching forward, now looking over the edge and into the camp and I copied, seeing the two toms in the clearing with three kits chasing a mossball. Shadestream was at the edge of the clearing, licking her pelt and watching with amusement.

Fear struck me. Were we going to attack the queen and her kits? I wasn't fond of Shadestream but her kits.

"Let's go," Beestripe growled lowly, leading me away from the camp and breaking into a run, her paws lightly hitting the ground so she didn't alert the RiverClan warriors and I raced right next to her, easily pushing ahead and darting across the empty Thunderpath, hearing Beestripe behind me.

We finally slowed down when we reached the new camp and I looked at the deputy curiously but she said nothing at all, even when we entered camp she went straight to Rowanstar's den.

There was silence among the Clan as we waited for Beestripe and Rowanstar to emerge from the den but I could feel something wrong. They all knew the answer already.

Beestripe and Rowanstar slipped out of the den. The leader looked small and fragile beside Beestripe who glanced at him to start speaking.

"Beestripe, Junipernose, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Strikefang, Cometmoon, and Tawnypelt you will go to ShadowClan's camp and reclaim it," he ordered in a shaky voice, his eyes darting to the chosen cats who stepped forward in acceptance. They were some of ShadowClan's best fighters.

Quickly, Beestripe rounded up her patrol and they darted out of camp, leaving the rest of us to gaze at our leader in worry. His muzzle was coated in gray hairs as was his ginger pelt. He was getting older and weaker, I could tell, as he raced out after them.

I watched Beestripe's kits from across the clearing, their paws batting at each other. They didn't have a clue what their mother had gone to do. The other three kits were watching their older denmates play. They were glancing at one another guilty but I pushed it away.

Slateleaf was grooming himself alone at the edge of camp, his eyes focusing on his fur but I could tell his mind was elsewhere and I couldn't help but wonder if he was angry Rowanstar hadn't put him on the attack patrol.

I padded over to him hesitantly and he didn't notice I'd approached him until I had sat down and was gazing at him curiously.

He looked up at me with shining green eyes. "Hello Cloudpaw," he purred softly, but I could see the dismay in his eyes despite his smile and kind voice. "Can I help you?"

My jaws parted to speak but I couldn't find the words and my pelt pricked with embarrassment. "Rowanstar didn't pick you for the battle patrol," I blurted out and then looked away from him. "I mean, are you disappointed?"

The gray warrior laughed warmly and when I looked back up at him the dismay had faded away. "Only slightly. But we did great work on this camp. Hopefully we'll get to come back and take care of it more." He gazed around the large clearing in pride.

I dug my claws into the dirt underneath me in embarrassment. Of course, real warriors wouldn't get jealous. I smiled at him, feeling myself tense up. "Yeah we did a good job…" He's gazing around but my eyes are still resting on him. His muscles were rippling under his gray fur and his green eyes sparkled as he looked around the clearing. His whiskers twitched and then he looked back down at me. "Oh!" I exclaimed, looking away in embarrassment. "I should go… See Puddleheart," I mewed quickly and rushed away to Puddleheart's den.

As soon as I entered Puddleheart looked up from his herbs, eyes full of haziness and I could tell he was exhausted. "Do you need something? Is it Beestripe's kits?" I could see him shaking under his fur. Something was wrong.

"Puddleheart, you need to get some sleep!" I exclaimed and rushed forward, taking the herbs out of his mouth.

He looked at me, his eyes half open. "I can't, Cloudpaw. The warriors that come back will have wounds, I have to be there." Puddleheart pushed me off him, returning to the herbs laying on the ground and mumbling something to himself.

"Puddleheart!" the screech echoed through the clearing and instantly looked at me with sadness and then sprinted out of the den and I followed after. Strikefang and Junipernose carried Rowanstar's limp, bloody, spasming body. Panic rushed through me.

The medicine cat's eyes widened in alarm, I could see him struggle to grasp what he needed to do but when he did he bursted into his den and exploded back out with herbs in his mouth, instantly going to to the leader.

My eyes flickered across the clearing where I remembered Beestripe's kits were playing and there they still were, faces pulled back in disgust, confusion, and worry, staring at the leader with wide eyes. They were terrified.

I rushed over to them and nudged them away from our leader, who was clearly losing a life. Shadowkit led the kits towards the nursery and Stonekit was following after him, Lightkit and Featherkit were still watching the leader with wide eyes, slowly trailing behind their brothers while Clumsykit tripped and fell on his face and I picked him up by his scruff, hurrying the kits into the nursery and glancing back at Puddleheart before slipping inside myself.

After setting down Clumsykit the kits turned to me with wide eyes.

Shadowkit was the one to speak it, "Is he going to die?"

Then it was Stonekit, "Where's mom?!"

I could see the fear on the other kits faces now. "No, he's not going to die," I mewed softly and I knew it wasn't technically a lie. "Beestripe is coming," I told Stonekit, holding back a smile when he called her mom. "Don't worry, just lay down in your nests."

Hesitantly, they laid down and glanced at one another and as soon as they were quiet, Beestripe entered, her eyes wide.

Beestripe's pelt was coated in blood and I could see some wounds along her pelt but it didn't look like anything major. "Oh thank StarClan!" she purred and rushed forward, her kits jumped right out of their nests and jumped on her, barely noticing the sticky red blood on her pelt. "I missed you kits!"

Featherkit was the only one not touching her pelt. "Are you hurt?" She sniffed her pelt curiously. "You should go see Puddleheart."

The deputy and queen looked at Featherkit curiously and looked up at me, as if to say: New medicine cat apprentice? Beestripe shook her head. "I'm okay, Featherkit. Just a few scratches." Her eyes shone as she gazed at the kits. "You all need some sleep. Do not come into the clearing until the morning." She flicked her tail at me towards the entrance of the den and I followed her out, hearing the kits settling into their nests.

"Did we get the camp back?" I asked her as soon as we weren't in earshot of the kits. "What happened with Rowanstar?"

She sat down and shook her head. "We got the camp back. Rowanstar is weak, Cloudpaw. As soon as my kits are apprenticed I may need to take over as leader…" Her eyes were full of fear and discomfort for talking about this.

"Rowanstar lost another life," I told her quietly, glancing around the now emptying clearing. Pinenose and Tigerheart were talking quietly at the edge of the clearing and Kinkfur was enjoying the sinking sun, "He's down to three or two…" I shook my head.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Get some sleep, we're training tomorrow." Beestripe walked away from me and to the medicine den and I gazed after her and turned away, heading towards the apprentice's den to sleep alone. I miss when Slateleaf and Birchwing and Lionfur were apprentices. The den was cold and empty and I laid in my nest, curling up and setting my head down on my paws.

I can't wait to be a warrior…

"Featherkit!" Beestripe's shrill voice echoed across the clearing and the kit froze mid step and looked back at her mother. I turned away to Slateleaf who was holding prey in his mouth and nudging some over to him.

Tawnypelt was on one side of Rowanstar and Dawnpelt on the other, helping him through the clearing. We were leaving to head back to camp the this morning and I was helping Slateleaf with moving the prey. We were all nervous about the kits and Kinkfur crossing the Thunderpath so Beestripe and Strikefang were working together for once to get them across safely.

I glanced up at Slateleaf as he turned to look at Beestripe before turning back to me. "We're leaving with the second group," he told me through the feathers of the birds in his mouth.

The second group consisted of Beestripe, the kits, Strikefang, Kinkfur, Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Dawnpelt. Tigerheart would be leading the first group to camp to make sure the RiverClan warriors didn't come back to the camp.

"Leaving at dawn!" I heard Beestripe call to us and I looked up, it was close to dawn. The first group should be leaving now. And just as I thought this Tigerheart let out a yowl and took off into the pines, the others following after him.

Strikefang glanced over at me from where he was standing next to the kits he was fathering. I knew he was feeling uncomfortable with the situation but he couldn't back out, too many questions would be asked. I knew that Strikefang had feelings for Beestripe when they were apprentices and when he was her mentor. It hurt him so much when he learned the truth.

I turned to Slateleaf who had set down the prey and was licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. He made eyes contact with me and gave a small smile. I glanced down at my paws.

"Cloudpaw!" Shadowkit race over to me with wide eyes. "We get to cross the Thunderpath!" I recalled the time we crossed, we carried them and they were half asleep. Then again Slateleaf saved me from the RiverClan attack.

I smiled around the prey in my mouth. "Don't worry Beestripe will be with you." I pricked my ears when I heard the deputy yowl and she was waiting at the entrance. Time to go already. "Come on Shadowkit." I padded over to her, hearing Slateleaf padding behind me.

We exited the camp, Beestripe and Strikefang leading with the kits behind them and Kinkfur making sure they didn't go anywhere, Slateleaf and I behind them and Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Dawnpelt behind us.

It was completely silent as we walked through the pines. I could smell where the other's had walked and above all of them I could smell Cometmoon. He must've been helping Tigerheart lead.

The kits were gazing around curiously, their eyes wide with excitement but they said nothing and I could see Featherkit's pelt prickling with worry. They were scared we were going to get ambushed by RiverClan warriors. Fear rose in my throat and then I felt Slateleaf move closer to me, his pelt brushed mine reassuringly.

Finally, I could see the Thunderpath ahead of us and the fear in the group rose. Nothing bad will happen.

We stopped at the edge, Beestripe was going first to show the kits how. She crouched down low, looked both ways down the hard, gray surface and then darted across when it was clear, turning around and smiled at her kits, calling over the rumbling sound, "It's easy, come on now!"

Shadowkit raced across when there were no monsters or sounds and Stonekit went with him. Then Featherkit and Clumsykit raced across. Lightkit insisted she go across with Slateleaf and I. My mouth was watering from holding the prey so long but I said nothing and watched a monster fly by and then Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Dawnpelt padded across. Another monster flew by.

Slateleaf and I put Lightkit in the middle and crouched down low, looking both ways and listening. A monster passed by and I could hear rumbling but Slateleaf darted across so I followed him, hearing Lightkit's tiny paws across the hard surface.

And, then suddenly, we were on the other side in the grass and I turned around to see Lightkit in the middle of the Thunderpath, staring wide-eyed as a monster came barreling towards her.

"Lightkit!" I screeched, the prey falling out of my mouth and I lunged back onto the Thunderpath, grabbing her scruff and turning away, throwing her safely to the side and then seeing bright lights. I closed my eyes tightly and heard a loud screech.

But then, the ground wasn't underneath my paws anymore and I felt something hit my side, hard. I opened my eyes to see Slateleaf pushing me off the Thunderpath, the monster already past us and Lightkit was being licked by Beestripe and the kit stared straight forward in fear.

"Never stop in the middle of a Thunderpath!" Slateleaf told the kits. "Ever." Then he picked up his prey and nodded to mine, turning away as Beestripe continued leading us towards camp. I quickly grabbed my prey and followed after.

Slateleaf didn't look at me, he just let his fur gentle brush mine as we walked towards camp. I kept looking at him. I didn't remember what happened or how he saved me but he did. My heart fluttered in my chest but I pushed it away, I needed to focus on getting us back to camp. I could see it in the distance, and the other group too, Tigerheart letting everyone enter through the back entrance and watching us.

We sped up now, all of us eager to get back to the camp. I could see Tigerheart was tensed up. Something was wrong. But I couldn't wait to be on familiar grounds, something that I'd lived in almost my whole life.

The dogs flashed through my head and fear struck me.

We stopped outside the back entrance as Beestripe spoke to Tigerheart quietly and then she slipped inside and we entered after her.

It was a mess. Dens were scattered and the prey pile was completely gone. The medicine den had been completely wiped out. Everything was overgrown and tossed around. RiverClan had destroyed our camp.

Rowanstar was sitting in the middle of the camp, hunched over and eyes dark. "This is to distract us!" he called out in a shaky voice. "They think we'll be too busy rebuilding our camp so we won't check our border but we will!" He was looking around at his gathered warriors with fire in his eyes. We all knew he was weak, that ShadowClan was weak.

Everyone gave out a yowl of agreement and instantly Beestripe sent cats out to patrol the borders.

Slateleaf and I set our prey down and before he could run away I spoke up, "Thank you for saving me…"

His eyes flickered to me and he gave a small nod. "Of course, Cloudpaw." Something in his eyes sparkled but quickly went away. He went to say something again but Rowanstar's loud yowl interrupted him.

"ShadowClan cats! There is a cat here today who is ready to become a warrior of ShadowClan!" Rowanstar's eyes shone as he looked at me and I froze in shock. "Although she has not done a warrior assignment, Beestripe and I both agree that she is ready to become a warrior! Cloudpaw, step forward!"

I swallowed back my fear and stepped towards the old leader, too scared to say anything.

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rowanstar asked me and I could tell there was real question in his voice.

Does he think I'd leave ShadowClan? In my brief anger I found my voice, "I do."

For a second a flash of surprise went across his face, but he cleared his throat and continued the ceremony, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudsong! StarClan honors your loyalty, bravery, and wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!"

And instantly, without any silence, the Clan cheered, "Cloudsong! Cloudsong!" Beestripe was the loudest of all of them. She was like my mother.

My head turned to Slateleaf who was smiling at me warmly, his face lit up in excitement and pride. He mouthed to me: _Congratulations!_

But blackness covered everything and suddenly I was looking at Snowstar, who was shaking in fear, repeating over and over again in a deep and terrifying voice, " _Storm clouds roll in, bee's lark in the shadows, and the night takes over._ "


	15. Chapter 12: Come Back To Me

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 _The Island was calm yet loud_ with noise. The RiverClan cats stayed away from the ShadowClan cats but other than that everyone was talking and mingling. Cloudsong was sticking beside Cometmoon and Slateleaf I noticed. She had only been a warrior two sunrises but she the only patrols she had been on was with the two tomcats and myself. She still felt uncomfortable with Rowanstar as our leader.

Unfortunately, Rowanstar had grown sick and couldn't come to the Gathering so I was filling in for him. I stood up on his spot on the Great Oak, looking down at the Clans and feeling the other leader's eyes burning into me. They had many questions.

"The Gathering will begin now!" Bramblestar yowled and instantly the noise died away. "We have a new queen: Leafmoon! Other than that I have nothing to report besides the strength of my Clan and the abundance of prey we have." He dipped his head and sat down.

Onestar stood, glancing at me. "WindClan's medicine cat, Kestrelflight has taken on an apprentice: Windpaw! We also have another new apprentice: Molepaw! WindClan is thriving; the prey is running and we are feasting while Greenleaf is upon us." He sat back down.

I rose to my paws, balancing on the branch easily. "Rowanstar is sickly and could not attend the Gathering tonight. He sends his apologies. I have been made ShadowClan's new deputy due to a problem with Crowfrost." I heard a cat snicker from the RiverClan cats but ignored it. "ShadowClan has five new warriors: Slateleaf, Cometmoon, Birchwing, Lionfur, and Cloudsong!" My eyes flashed as I glanced over at Mistystar who had a snarl on her face. "Prey is running well and we are strong! Our borders are being marked and checked daily even though we've had some… Problems with our camp." I looked at Mistystar with a smirk and I could see her tense up.

Mistystar stood up while I sat down. "Problems with your camp, Beestripe?" she growled lowly, eyes narrowing. "What kind of problems?" Her eyes flashed at me, as if a challenge to blame the RiverClan cats for destroying our camp.

My hesitation was longer than I intended. My paws itched on what to say. "It was destroyed yesterday." I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She tensed up. "By what, we're not sure yet…" I looked down at the group of cats Rowanstar ordered me to take: Puddleheart, Slateleaf, Cometmoon, Cloudsong, Sleekfeather, Junipernose, and Grassheart. They looked pleased with my response.

The RiverClan leader gazed at me with narrowed eyes. "It was brought to my attention Cometmoon was a rogue and he's now a part of your Clan. That's another rogue, other than Cloudsong, Whiteeyes, and Flowerstem, that ShadowClan has accepted." Her tail twitched in amusement. "What? Next are you going to let Crowfrost back in?"

She caught me. I was stuck in a trap and my eyes widened, looking down at the she-cat and tom who were sitting side by side, looking uncomfortable. Crowfrost flashed through my head. I hadn't thought of him since the day he was exiled from ShadowClan. "Crowfrost is not a Clan cat anymore. He has proved himself disloyal to StarClan and the Clans and he is no longer welcome in ShadowClan. However, the others had no reason to be denied. They are loyal Clan cats." My tail flicked in annoyance. I had covered for her and she was trying to cause a disturbance at the Gathering. "There is no problem here, Mistystar." I looked at her with fierceness, irritation creeping through me.

Her eyes flashed at me. More amusement. "Well you might as well let Crowfrost in right?" She looked down at the gather cats. "He may have broken the warrior code but isn't ShadowClan breaking it as well?"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the cats gathered below except for the ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats. The ThunderClan cats glanced at each other in unsureness.

How dare she challenge ShadowClan's loyalty! "What ShadowClan does is none of RiverClan's business," I growled to her. "Get out of our business or we'll force you to do so. Gathering over." I jumped down from the tree and gathered my cats with a flick of my tail. I could feel the shocked stares of the other cats but I walked proudly. We had to prove we were strong.

Rowanstar nodded at me as I finished giving him the report from the Gathering. It was the morning after the Gathering. I could Rowanstar was impressed by the way I handled Mistystar. I knew he wished he could've been there.

His muzzle was gray and he was skinny. "Very nice work, Beestripe. Thank you." He dipped his head to me. "I need you to be prepared to take over as leader. I have two lives left and I need you to be able to lead this Clan the way you led it a the Gathering," he told me in a weak, shaky voice.

My head bobbed up and down without me telling it to do. I knew what I had to do but fear was climbing up my throat. "How much longer has Puddleheart given you?"

"A moon. He says I may live long enough to apprentice your kits." He gave a weak smile but I could tell he'd prepared himself. "Don't fret, Tawnypelt knows already. Keep it from my kits though."

I dipped my head to my leader, my thoughts racing as I backed out of the den. Dawn had just came over the camp and I could see cats emerging from their dens.

Cloudsong padded over toward the entrance, waving her tail at me, Cometmoon and Slateleaf behind her. "We're going on the dawn patrol! ThunderClan border!" she called and they slipped out of camp.

I'd need to make a hunting patrol and I sat in the middle of the clearing, feeling fidgety. I wanted to run all the way to the other camp. Stretch my legs, be free.

Movement from the warriors den caught my eyes and Strikefang slid out, his amber eyes glazing right over me as he looked around the clearing. He padded over to me hesitantly. "Heard about the Gathering last night," he commented. "Very nice." His eyes shone in amusement now.

"Thanks," I mewed back in surprise. He was talking to me! Pride bursted in my chest. "Have you visited the kits lately? They're big."

Now he shifted uncomfortably. "I have, yes." He looked down at the ground and his ear twitched as Whiteeyes, Flowerstem, Birchwing, and Tigerheart emerged from the warriors den. "Flowerstem, Tigerheart, hunting patrol?"

They nodded and together exited camp. My tail flicked in disappointment. Nightfur didn't come see me anymore except for at Gatherings and Strikefang hated me for lying. All I had left was my kits.

"Mom!" I heard a high pitched voice mew and then I saw all five of my kits running over to me.

"Hello," I purred and met them with licked on the head. "How did you sleep? You're all getting so big!" I smiled widely. Nothing will ever take them away from me. They were my happiness, including Cloudsong.

Shadowkit jumped up and down. "Tell Stonekit that we're going to be apprentices in a moon! He doesn't believe me!"

I laughed at him. "Shadowkit and Lightkit will be apprentices. You three still have two more moons." My mind flickered to their mentors. I definitely wanted Whiteeyes and Cloudsong to mentor one of my kits. As for Needleflower's kits, I was still debating. Puddleheart had already asked for Featherkit since she was poking around his den a lot, Clumsykit would be good with Flowerstem since she was sweet and kind, plus I didn't want him tripping into dangerous things in the unknown, as for Stonekit's mentor, I was stuck between Slateleaf and his siblings. He would definitely be better as a pine hunter.

Lightkit jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't wait to hunt and defend my Clan!" Her eyes were lit up and Shadowkit was looking at her calmly, he already seemed like a trained apprentice.

Featherkit's eyes flickered away from us as Puddleheart exited his den. She parted her jaws to speak, tilted her head and silently slipped away from the other kits, going straight to my brother. I trusted him with her, she'd be safe so I said nothing.

Whiteeyes was padding over to me, sniffing at the kits. "Beestripe, would you like to go on patrol?" he asked, his blind eyes landing on me.

I went to say no but the itch to run came back and I nodded. "Of course." I turned to my kits. "Go hang around Puddleheart," I ordered them and let Whiteeyes lead me out of camp. My itch grew as we walked in silence through the pines.

"They aren't his, are they?" Whiteeyes mewed quietly, his blind blue eyes flickering over to me.

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. "W-what are you talking about?"

"The kits, Beestripe."

He knows. He knows. My chest tightened up and my claws slid out. "They may not be…" I mewed, my claw sinking into the ground. _If you threaten me or my kits, I'll kill you._

Whiteeyes turned around to face me, totally calm. "Put away your claws, Beestripe," he ordered, sitting down. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Apparently I'm the only one around here that _can_ see." His tail twitched in annoyance.

At his reassurance I put my claws away, taking a deep breath. "When did you notice?" I ignored his irony, being as he couldn't actually see.

The warrior looked up at the sky, thinking. "Little less than a moon. I can't see them but I can tell," he explained and twitched his whiskers. "Cloudsong knows too. I can tell. She gets uncomfortable when I talk about Strikefang and the kits. You two don't hang out anymore."

My eyes flickered to the ground. I felt ashamed and judged. Even though he couldn't see me I was uncomfortable. "It was only a matter of time before cats started to notice," I muttered and looked up at him. He was gazing at me still.

"Who is their father, Beestripe?"

I froze, my fur prickling in unease. I shuffled my paws. He already knew. "Nightfur, of RiverClan."

He was nodding, as if in agreement. Yet he was blind and he had no idea how similar they were. "Nightfur of RiverClan…" Whiteeyes stood up, stretching his legs. "I'm going hunting. You should return back to camp," he told and and then raced into the trees.

My fear shrunk down. Whiteeyes wouldn't say anything. He was a trusted, loyal cat of ShadowClan and he knew we needed the warriors. I turned away and padded back towards camp, the itch to run was gone now.

"Beestripe! Beestripe!" a yowl shot through my thoughts and I turned around, seeing Cometmoon racing towards me with panic in his eyes. "It's Cloudsong! She needs you at ThunderClan border! I'll get a patrol!" he ordered and shot past me as I raced forward.

 _Please StarClan don't let anything happen to her!_ I thought, racing through the pines blinding. My paws knew where to go though. I'd been running through these pines for many moons. ThunderClan wasn't too far away. I'd make it in time. Things were flying through my head. ThunderClan cats were on our side.

"Beestripe!" Slateleaf called, sitting alone at the border as I bursted through the pines, seeing Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze. They were watching me with wide eyes. "It's Cloudsong! Larkwing from WindClan came to visit us and they got into a fight. Cloudsong chased her off into ThunderClan territory!" His eyes were wide with fear.

My panic rose. "What? Why would she do that?" I was eager to race over the border to get her but I stayed where I was.

Brackenfur's tail lashed. "Larkwing wanted trouble. Cloudsong gave her it. It's perfectly okay she's on our territory," he mewed to me, hardness in his voice. "Bramblestar might not see it that way, however."

I paced behind Slateleaf, pricking my ears for any noise from Cloudsong. I can't lose her. I can't. I couldn't handle it.

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting yowl echoed from ThunderClan's forest. My panic grew and then everything fell silent.


	16. Chapter 13: The Night Takes Over

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

" _What do you want, Larkwing?" I_ asked, my tail lashing as the WindClan cat creeped over the border in ShadowClan territory. I could smell a ThunderClan patrol. She would get caught. Slateleaf and Cometmoon went farther down to keep marking the border. I could handle her though.

The WindClan cat sat up from her alarmed crouch. "I just wanted to let you know," she mewed in a hushed voice, "we're coming to get you. And Beestripe. And all the other traitors." Her eyes flashed and a smile creeped across her face.

My pelt pricked in anger. "You better run before I claw that smile off your face," I growled and as soon as she took off running I pelted after her, ignoring the scent markers, stretching out my legs to keep up with her. WindClan cats really weren't that fast. To me at least.

We raced through ThunderClan territory and panic edged in me. ThunderClan would destroy us if they knew we were on their territory. I jumped up into the air and tackled the she-cat, bringing her down to the ground. I pinned her down.

"You didn't run fast enough," I growled into her ear and felt her struggle beneath me. I wasn't going to kill her but she needed to learn a lesson. "You think it's fun, torturing other cats?" My blood was flowing and my excitement was rising.

Larkwing let out a gasp and then her ears pricked and I heard a twig snap. My ears pricked too and I heard a growl just through the bushes.

Somehow, Larkwing had a mental agreement to check it out and I got off her, creeping through the bushes and hearing her follow after me.

In a small clearing, Squirrelflight was was laying on the ground, scratches and blood coated her pelt and standing over her was Stormcloud. The gray tabby was smiling and he dug his claws into her neck, leaning downwards on her neck.

The ThunderClan deputy parted her jaws and then let out an earsplitting yowl that echoed around us. Stormcloud didn't even flinch as he killed the deputy.

Larkwing and I looked at each other with wide eyes and instantly she pelted towards the WindClan border and I pelted towards the ShadowClan border, tears in my eyes and panic in my throat.

 _He heard you! He's coming!_ I thought, pushing myself to go faster, dodging the trees like back in the pine forest. I pretended I was there as I got closer to the ThunderClan border, seeing seven warriors lined up by it, Beestripe's familiar pelt catching my eye.

"Beestripe!" I panted as I barreled into her, clawing away from the ThunderClan border in fear. "Please, please, he's coming!" I pleaded, trying to get away but feeling Beestripe sink her teeth in my scruff and set me on my paws.

"Cloudsong!" she snapped and I froze, my eyes watering. I made out Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Ivypool, Slateleaf, Cometmoon, Flowerstem, and Sleekfeather. They were all staring at me. "What happened? Where's Larkwing? Are you okay?" she asked in her mother voice.

I took a few breaths, letting it run through my head again. It probably didn't happen that way. I imagined it. "N-nothing… I chased Larkwing out of ThunderClan territory. I'm okay." I gazed at Brackenfur who was gazing at me in suspicion. "I apologize heavily for intruding on your territory. It won't happen again." Somehow I turned around and I wanted to get far away from that border.

The other's trailed after me and I could already hear their questions: _Why did you panic and freak out? Why are you so freaked out? What was that yowl?_ I didn't want to hear their questions. I was terrified of the kittypet who just murdered Squirrelflight. When someone found out, outsiders like me would be judged even more. RiverClan was probably right about us.

As camp approached I sped up, entering the camp. My eyes flickered to the warrior's den and I walked forward, my paws turning my to the empty apprentices den. I wanted to be alone.

"Cloudsong?" Slateleaf was in front of me now, his eyes wide. "You get to your nest, I'll bring you something to eat." He padded away and I slipped into the apprentice's den, laying in my old nest. My stomach growled.

Slateleaf slipped in a few heartbeats later, a lizard in his jaws and he set it down in front of me, laying down in the nest next to the one I was in.

I gulped down the lizard in two bites and curled up in the nest, getting comfortable and closing my eyes. I felt Slateleaf move but I was too tired to care. I drifted to sleep soundlessly.

 _His claws dug deeper in the ginger she-cat's neck. Blood oozed out and I could feel Larkwing tense up next to me. Fear welled up in my throat as did panic. We needed to run, now. Squirrelflight let out a cry of pain, her eyes watering as she gazed at us, pleading for help._

 _I whipped around, trying to run but feeling thorns holding me back. The WindClan cat sprinted away without a struggle, leaving me alone._

 _Stormcloud loomed over me, his eyes shining in excitement and his claws and mouth stained with blood. He smiled widely, his teeth coated in blood and he lashed a claw out at me, pain stung in my shoulder and I looked down to see blood._

 _"It's too late," he hissed and lunged at me. I felt his jaws clamp around my neck and darkness overcame me._

"Cloudsong!" I felt something shake me and my eyes peeled open. I sat up and looked at me surroundings, recognizing the apprentice's den and seeing the sleek gray tom in front of me. He looked confused and concerned. "Are you okay? You were rolling around and whining."

I parted my jaws to come up with an excuse but my mind went blank. Stormcloud killed Squirrelflight. I saw it happened. I needed to tell someone. "I need to speak with Beestripe!" I blurted and exited the den, seeing dawn was approaching and my old mentor was in the middle of the clearing, waiting.

"Cloudsong," she purred, "good to see you." Her eyes shone in happiness. "Are you okay?"

My head shook and I hissed to her, "Stormcloud killed Squirrelflight, Beestripe. I saw it, in ThunderClan territory."

She was staring at me, her thoughts racing I could tell. I couldn't tell if she believed me. She looked overwhelmed and confused. "Squirrelflight is dead?" she whispered.

"Yes! Larkwing was there too!" I growled, eager to do something. "We have to warn ThunderClan!" I told her and began to pad towards the entrance.

Beestripe was nodding in agreement and then followed me out of the camp, beginning to run. "Fast, Cloudsong. We need to move fast!" she ordered and sped up, stretching her long legs as far as they could reach and I copied, speeding through ShadowClan territory, trying to keep up with the deputy and her long legs.

I was panting by the time we reached the ThunderClan border. Beestripe stopped at the edge, looking over it with wide eyes.

"We should just go over right?" I asked her.

The deputy stared across the border. "No, there's a patrol coming." Her eyes narrowed and I could see she was scared, just like me.

"Beestripe?" Cloudtail emerged from the darkness, Ambermoon and Larkpaw trailing after. "How may we help you?" His eyes flickered to me with uncertainty. And then Stormcloud slid through the bushes, his eyes narrowed and resting on the deputy.

She hesitated. "Oh, nothing. Just marking the border.," she purred innocently, not taking her eyes off Stormcloud. "How're you doing?"

Cloudtail frowned. "Squirrelflight died yesterday, not sure how yet." His tail flicked. "We'll find out soon enough though." He smiled at Beestripe. "Carry on." Then led the group down the border, Stormcloud flashing a smirk to me.

I felt fear flash through me. "Beestripe what're you doing?" I growled when they were out of earshot. "We have to go see Bramblestar!"

"No, we follow him. I'm worried he'll try something else…" She crouched down low and jumped on their scent markers, rolling around in it. I caught on easily and copied her and then padded over the border, following the ThunderClan cats through the forest, just close enough to hear what they were saying but not too close.

"Is it odd that Beestripe was so close to the border?" Stormcloud asked and my pelt prickled. He wouldn't be able to kill any of these warriors. They'd gang up on him too fast, it would be mouse-brained.

Cloudtail's eyes flickered over to him. "No, Beestripe is very concerned with ThunderClan's side. She is not a threat. The faster she becomes the next leader, the better. Rowanstar has never truly liked ThunderClan."

Larkpaw's eyes lit up. "Why has he never liked us? We've helped his Clan in battle!"

Ambermoon hushed her apprentice but Cloudtail explained anyways, "Because of Tigerstar." And that was it, that was his explanation.

They walked in silence, occasionally stopping to mark the border and then kept walking. Cloudtail changed course and began to walk back to camp when Stormcloud mewed, "Hey I'll be back in camp in a bit. I want to go for a walk."

The fluffy white warrior paused, looking like he was going to decline him but he nodded. "Alright, make sure to bring back some prey." Then he led the other two away.

Stormcloud watched them leave and then his eyes flickered to the bushes Beestripe and I were hiding in. "Why are you following me?"

Beestripe tensed up beside me and I could feel her claws slide out, fear reeking from her pelt but before she could exit the bushes, another voice spoke up, "I wasn't following you, Stormcloud."

It was Nightfur. He had came into view and was standing in front of our bush. "I know what you did Stormcloud."

Now, Beestripe slid out of the bushes, pushing past her former mate. "You killed Squirrelflight!" she challenged, eyes narrowed.

The ThunderClan warrior smirked as I stood behind Beestripe. "Oh no, you caught me." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Do something about it." Before I could react he had slid his claws out and tackled Nightfur, easily bringing him down to the ground, digging his claws into his stomach.

Panic rose in my throat. Would he kill again? So close to his camp?

"This is your mate, right Beestripe?" he chuckled and dug his claws further in him. "It will be a shame for the kits to lose their father." Stormcloud dug his claws in deeper.

My eyes widened and fear struck me. My dream flashed back to me and panic rose in my throat. Would he kill all of us? I looked at Beestripe but she was too focused on Nightfur who was bleeding heavily now.

Suddenly, darkness washed over us, everything was completely dark. The sun had disappeared and I heard whimpers of pain and then silence.

"Beestripe?" I whispered, turning my head to where Nightfur and Stormcloud where but I couldn't see that far, I couldn't even see Beestripe but I wanted her to respond. I needed to know I wasn't alone, my panic was rising. What had happened to the sun? It was probably about to be sunhigh and it was just gone.

I felt her pelt brush mine. A few heartbeats passed but she said nothing, and then... The sun was back and it took my eyes a few moments to adjust but when they did, all I could see was Nightfur's limp cold, dead body on the ground and Stormcloud racing through the bushes.

"Cloudsong," Beestripe mewed urgently, "I need you to get to ThunderClan camp fast, inform them of this. I'll get Nightfur back to RiverClan. Quickly." She grabbed her dead mate's scruff and I could see her struggle not to cry as she dragged him away.

But I quickly put my mind together and sprinted towards the ThunderClan camp, focusing everything on what I was going to say. I pushed the sun, the dream, my fear, and even the prophecy I was given so many moons ago out of my mind.

"Cloudsong!" a startled yowl made my mind flicker back to the present just as I tackled Ivypool and we rolled down into ThunderClan camp.

I quickly got off her. "I am so sorry, Ivypool! I must speak to Bramblestar!" I looked around urgently, seeing the leader already padding over to me.

The leader was very large up close. "What do you need?"

My throat went dry but somehow I managed to get the words out, "Stormcloud murdered Squirrelflight yesterday! Larkwing and I witnessed it. Just moments before the sun went out, he murdered Nightfur, a RiverClan warrior who followed Beestripe and I to confront him about it. I hope you believe me and take this under consideration and exile him from ThunderClan." I dipped my head respectfully and Ivypool stood beside Bramblestar with wide eyes.

"Very well. Thank you, Cloudsong." Bramblestar dipped his head to me back and then muttered something to Ivypool. "Spiderleg, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe, please escort Cloudsong back to ShadowClan territory." Then he turned away, mumbled to Ivypool quietly as they padded to his den.

Maybe Ivypool was his new deputy.

I let the ThunderClan leaders led me back to camp, hoping Beestripe would already be there to explain what happened and not leave me alone.

Just as I'd hoped, Beestripe was in the clearing speaking with Rowanstar who was nodding slowly, his eyes half closed. He looked worse than before. Everyone had gathered around to listen to Beestripe explain. Rowanstar's pelt looked like it had lost color and he barely seemed to be listening.

I slipped in, now standing beside Beestripe. She was explaining about Nightfur now and I could hear in her pauses that she was trying not to cry. She must've cried when she was alone. Poor Beestripe.

After she finished Rowanstar looked at her with tiredness. "Beestripe," he grumbled in a low voice, "I trust you all the way." He dipped his head and struggled to his paws. "Today, I wish to do a ceremony." His eyes flickered to the kits inching out of the nursery, whispering to each other silently.

"Lightkit and Shadowkit, step forward!"

Beestripe's face lit up with surprise but he two kits raced over to stand in front of Rowanstar.

Rowanstar's eyes shone. "Lightkit and Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you both to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Whiteeyes. I hope Whiteeyes will pass down all he knows on to you. Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudsong. I hope Cloudsong will pass down all she knows on to you." He dipped his head.

Excitement exploded in my chest. I get to mentor Shadowpaw! I knew he held promise in his paws. I was for sure that he would be an outgoer, though. But I guess things change.

I touch my nose to Shadowpaw's nose and he purrs with delight, "I knew you'd be my mentor." He and I were a good team.

Rowanstar clears his throat and all eyes flick back to him. "I hate to break up the happiness but I am far too old to be leader of ShadowClan anymore." His eyes landed on Beestripe who was frozen, staring at the leader. "I am retiring as leader and will join Kinkfur in the elder's den while Beestripe goes to get her name and nine lives tonight with Puddleheart." He dipped his head and padded to Kinkfur who began talking excitedly.

"I will proudly lead ShadowClan with fairness, honesty, and trust. However, I will do what I think is right for the Clan." She dipped her head respectfully and turned to Puddleheart who nodded at her. "I say this before StarClan that they approve my choice, Tawnypelt is ShadowClan's new deputy."

Tawnypelt's head rose up and she gazed at Beestripe and then nodded her head, agreeing.

"I will go with Puddleheart to get my new name and lives tonight!" she mewed loudly.

Yowls of approvement echoed through the clearing and Puddleheart led Beestripe out of camp, whispering something to her.

My eyes flickered to my new apprentice. "Go pick out your nest, we'll start training in the morning," I told him and watched Lightpaw bounced to her brother and they slipped into the apprentice's den.

I glanced over to the entrance where Beestripe disappeared, my heart breaking for her. She'd lost so much and yet she's so strong. _Keep her safe, StarClan._


	17. Chapter 14: You Are My Happiness

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 _My paws were cold as we_ trudged onward, my pelt gently brushing against Puddleheart's. He was leading me through the darkening pines and to the moonpool. We said if we hurry we'll make it on time. My fear was rising with every step.

 _Would Wasptail or Bluekit or Stonetooth or even Nightfur be there?_ My heart skipped a beat when I thought of Nightfur. He had died and I could feel my heart break. I had to drag his lifeless body through ThunderClan territory and into RiverClan camp, crying the whole way. Mistystar listened to my explanation very welcomingly. I was grateful to her.

We had just entered ThunderClan territory, staying in the swampy part next to the lake so the ThunderClan cats couldn't challenge us. We were quiet the whole way, glancing at each other to make sure the swampyness didn't sink us down and helping each other but there wasn't much to say. It wasn't awkward as much as it was sad. I missed talking to my brother.

Puddleheart pushed me out of ThunderClan territory wearily and sped up. I could see the top of moonpool ahead and raced up the hill, looking down into the cave. Puddleheart nudged me from behind.

I plunged into the darkness and down the hole and Puddleheart lapped up some water and laid down. I copied him quickly.

"Greetings Beestripe," a very small brown tabby tom stood in front of me, gazing up at me with light blue eyes. His thin, frail body trembled. He looked healthy and happy. "Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?"

My pelt prickled as I gazed at the former medicine cat and I felt Puddleheart tense up beside me. "Yes, Littlecloud. I am ready." I felt a tinge of pain for Puddleheart who sat quietly beside me, watching.

The former medicine cat touched his nose to my and mewed, "With this life I give you faith! Use it for your Clanmates and new deputy." He stepped back as I got a blast of pain throughout me. My body shook with pain. Another cat I hadn't even noticed standing in waiting, stepped forward.

This she-cat was a sleek silver cat with white chest fur. Her bold green eyes shined at me in excitement. "Beestripe, with this life I give you compassion. Use it for your kits, my kits, and your Clanmates." She touched her nose to me as I prepared myself for pain. Although this one just felt like small claws digging into me, it reminded me of Shadowpaw and Lightpaw.

Needleflower dipped her head to our brother and stepped back as a small gray she-kit stepped forward. A she-kit I had named Bluekit because of her beautiful blue eyes and the way her pelt shined blue in the sunlight.

"Beestripe," she squeaked happily, "with this life I give you love. Everyone around you deserves love." When she touched my nose, pain struck me with great teeth, snapping at my heart. I felt myself melt a little as my precious kit stepped back, smiling at me.

Another cat I'd grown to love stepped forward. His dark gray pelt stood out among the lightness around us of StarClan and his loving bold green eyes meeting mine. "With this life I give you pride, use it in battle to protect your Clan." Nightfur touched his nose to mine and the pain came instantly. I felt claws tearing through my pelt as we brutally lost a battle. And then it was gone as he stepped away.

Wasptail, my beautiful yellow-pelted mother, stepped forward, purring softly, "With this life I give you trust. Use it with your medicine cat, deputy, and warriors." Her nose touched mine gently and it stung me for a few heartbeats and continued to do so as she stepped back.

My father, the large white tom, padded forward and I felt my tears come as I went to say something but couldn't. My voice wasn't working. "With this life, Beestripe, I give you strength. Use it in battle and when you've lost someone you love." He leaned down so his nose touched mine and the pain struck me and rang through my ear. I had to close my eyes to keep the tears from coming.

When I opened them again, Stonetooth was no longer in front of me and instead, Oakfur's familiar brown pelt blew in the light wind. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to make your choices and use it to help your Clan." His nose touched mine but this time, the pain was sharp and in my stomach. My eyes teared up as he stepped back and Squirrelflight of ThunderClan stepped forward.

"Thank you for telling Bramblestar about Stormcloud," she whispered and then cleared her throat, standing tall. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it so that when your time comes, you may run with your Clan." With her nose, pain echoed throughout my body and I had to struggle to keep myself standing, pain engulfed my whole body.

Even when Snowstar stepped forward I could feel the pain throughout my body.

Snowstar was smiling, his gray pelt almost blue. His hauntingly dark green eyes met mine. "With this life I give you loyalty. Be loyal to your Clanmates and yourself." Snowstar touched my nose and the pain came once again. I stumbled and felt Puddleheart's tail help me stay up. "Beestripe, I take away your former name and give you your new one: Beestar! StarClan hopes you lead ShadowClan with the strength of LionClan, that you run with your warriors proudly like LeopardClan, and that you hide in the darkness like TigerClan." He dipped his head to me and the other cats with stars in their furs copied him.

"Beestar! Beestar!" they cheered and I lifted my head proudly, basking in my new leadership. I would not lead like Tigerstar or Rowanstar. I would be my own leader.

Suddenly, the cheering disappeared and I looked at Puddleheart who looked alarmed as everything went black and the sunny skies disappeared. The cats standing in front of us now had black pelts and their eyes were black as well.

They gazed at me silently until the biggest one stepped forward and spoke in a dark, eerie voice, " _Night and snow will combine to destroy all of your kind_." And then it all disappeared.

I sat up, my eyes wide as I turned to Puddleheart who gazed at me with terror in his. "Was that another prophecy?" I gasped at him, finally finding my voice.

Puddleheart was nodding as the words spilled out of my mouth. "I-I think so." I could see the tears in his eyes. Puddleheart had loved everyone of the those cats just as I had, with the exception of Squirrelflight and Nightfur. The pain of seeing his old mentor must've hurt him.

My eyes closed briefly. I wanted to lay down and go to sleep. "My Clan!" I blurted and jumped to the entrance, suddenly feeling the energy flowing back in. "We have to get back!" I bursted out into the greenleaf sun, the sunlight blinding me for a few seconds. I paused to let my eyes adjust to the brightness and as soon as I did I raced right into the grass, smelling the scent markers for WindClan territory but pushing through over to the lake, itching to get back to my Clan. I could hear Puddleheart struggling to catch up. He hadn't done a lot of running ever since he was my medicine cat.

I pushed forward, feeling excitement. I was the fastest runner in ShadowClan, Cloudsong coming close to beating me. I wanted to get back and see my new Clan, to fix what had been wronged, like the pine hunters and outgoers. That might be hard, I'd have to see what they wanted.

Now my breath was heavy as I ran but I didn't care, the itch to run was back. I was ShadowClan's new leader! I blew past the ThunderClan border, racing beside the lake quickly, hearing someone call out hello to me. I waved my tail in response.

I passed by what the ThunderClan cats called the Ancient Oak and kept going, admiring it's greatness. The half bridge was in the distance. After that I'd be back in my territory. ShadowClan territory. Home.

Puddleheart's paws were loud, pounding on the ground behind me as we ran. He needed to get out more. I couldn't wait until Featherkit was his apprentice, she'd wear him out quickly. She was so full of energy and so excited to work under Puddleheart.

The half bridge was behind me now as I jumped over the border and raced through the pines, recognizing all of the trees and easily dodging around them. I wonder what camp would look like now. _Would it seem different now that I was leader?_

A sharp corner had me off my paws for a second and I quickly jumped to my paws and slowed down as I neared camp, hearing Puddleheart gasping behind me and trotting up to me.

"Oh StarClan Beestar, you're fast!" he gasped and smiled at me, padding next to me as we entered camp.

Everyone in the camp's eyes flickered to us, even Rowanstar who was gazing at me with excitement. They all waited as I walked through camp and jumped onto the hazel branch, looking below at them.

My eyes watched the cats and I caught Strikefang's gaze for a heartbeat. "StarClan has named me Beestar and given me my nine lives and name!" I yowled.

"Beestar! Beestar!" they cheered just like the starry cats, only louder and prouder.

I gazed at my Clan proudly, seeing Cloudsong, Featherkit, Stonekit, Lightpaw, Shadowpaw, and Clumsykit all cheering for me the loudest, the kits jumping around. They were my family and they were proud of me.

When I'd jumped down from the branch they all went back to their duties with the exception of Yarrowfur who was smiling at me.

"Welcome Beestar," he purred and licked my cheek. "Glad to see you're doing great." He dipped his head and padded away without another word.

 _Next, get rid of the pine hunters and outgoers. After that, worry about the prophecy,_ I thought to myself and nodded, seeing my deputy padding over to me.

Tawnypelt looked well-rested and ready. "Beestar, how about you get some sleep and I'll watch camp for a while, okay? I'll bring you a mouse," she purred, her eyes shining.

It was about time Tawnypelt took place as deputy. She was loyal, kind, and fair.

"Okay, thank you Tawnypelt," I agreed and dipped my head before sliding into my new den. It was empty inside besides the nest in the middle, pressed up against the wall on a stone ledge.

I climbed on it and settled down, feeling the coldness of the den and seeing Tawnypelt set a mouse down in front of me and then leave. I didn't remember eating it but I did remember falling asleep in the lonely den.

Bramblestar smiled warmly at me, his new deputy Ivypool beside him and I felt Tawnypelt brush her fur against mine for comfort. These were friends, not enemies.

The prophecy given to me by the dark-furred cats had given me nightmares every time I closed my eyes. I was scared for my Clan and the other Clans too.

"Welcome Beestar," Bramblestar purred and dipped his head. "And Tawnypelt." His eyes lit up as he looked at his sister. He knew just as well as I did that Tawnypelt deserved that spot. "ThunderClan stands beside you proudly."

I dipped my head back to him, smiling. "ShadowClan thanks you." I wanted to resolve the war between the Clans. I had spoken to Onestar and Mistystar already in their camp, they agreed the feud was over with a new leader. Bramblestar and I just randomly met at the border while I was speaking with Tawnypelt. He was glad it was over.

We said our goodbyes and left, I continued talking to Tawnypelt when they were away from earshot. "So how should I get rid of the split in the Clan?"

Tawnypelt gazed up at the warm sun thoughtfully. "Tell them it's over, there is no more split. Tell them you want us as one Clan again." She turned back to me, matching my pace. "Tell them your leadership rises up above that split in the Clan." Her whiskers twitched.

My thoughts ran with this. "I am the leader," I told her and she nodded, she already knew this. "They already know that split in the Clan was a bad idea…" I began to shake my head and then purred at my deputy, "Thank you Tawnypelt!" And I walked away, heading straight for camp, eager to speak with my Clanmates.

Inside the camp, it was busy with activity. Tigerheart, Spikefur, and Yarrowfur were working on the nursery, reinforcing it while Strikefang, Cometmoon, and Slateleaf worked on the warriors den. Whiteeyes, Shadowpaw, Lightpaw, and Cloudsong were working on the apprentices den. Flowerstem, who was moving to the nursery soon due to having Tigerheart's kits, Dawnpelt, and Sleekfeather were working together on the medicine den, Birchwing, Grassheart, and Pinenose worked on the elders den and the warriors left, Lionfur and Junipernose were assigned to help Puddleheart and then hunt.

They were split in two, working as two groups and not speaking to one another. It was disappointing to me.

Kinkfur and Rowanstar were talking outside of my den, sunning themselves happily.

No one looked at me as I entered, my paws itched to stop the split in the Clan but I didn't want to interrupt their working. The camp hadn't looked this good since before RiverClan had destroy it. The thought prickled at my pelt.

I watched Featherkit, Stonekit, and Clumsykit raced up to me, bouncing up and down. They knew it was only a matter of time before I apprenticed them.

"Beestar!" Stonekit mewed, bouncing up and down. "We missed you!" His eyes shone.

I had lost Nightfur, Strikefang, my parents, one of my kits, dear friends and yet, somehow, I couldn't be more happier than I was right.

My Clan was my happiness.


End file.
